Lazos eternos
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Después de la cruenta batalla contra Ganondorf, Link fue nombrado Primer Caballero de Hyrule y se fue a vivir al palacio. Desde ese momento, nace entre él y la princesa del reino, un amor puro, apasionado y desenfrenado, el cual, a pesar de ser imposible de realizar por las barreras sociales, provocará un irrompible lazo que los mantendrá unidos para siempre. ¡REMAKE 2016!
1. Despertar de emociones

**_*.*.*.*.*REMAKE 2016*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, el cual está dedicado a mi saga de videojuegos preferida, "The Legend of Zelda". _

_Para ser sincera, esta historia ya estaba terminada, pero por el hecho que haya sido la primera, la hacía más imperfecta y con errores. Con la práctica he mejorado, y es por eso que traigo a ustedes una trama muchísimo más decente, y MUY distinta a la conocida, la cual espero les guste más que la anterior (para los que la leyeron) ^^_

_Mi pareja favorita en este juego está conformada por Link y Zelda, y esta historia relatará hechos posteriores a los acontecimientos de Twilight Princess._

_Habrá varias escenas románticas e intensas entre la pareja, pero ninguna de estas serán explicitas. El lime abarcará el amor, la pasión y la sensualidad, dejando de lado la sexualidad. Por ese motivo, la historia está en clasificación "T"._

_La imagen de portada es creación de **Saiba (Henrietta)**. _

…

_Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los dos primeros capítulos estarán relatados desde los puntos de vista de la pareja, a partir de estos, todo será en tercera persona._

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

**LAZOS ETERNOS**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar de emociones**

**_Link's POV – tres meses antes_**

La calidez de las tonalidades del ocaso se encuentran presentes en el firmamento que cubren los áridos terrenos del desierto, anunciando que el día está a punto de cobijarse con el manto estrellado de la noche; de la misma manera que simboliza el fin de una época oscura y el inicio de una nueva y próspera etapa.

Luego de destruir el espejo del crepúsculo, Midna se despidió del reino de la luz. Siempre la recordaré, porque con ella aprendí el valor de la amistad, del perdón y sobre todo me ayudó a encontrarme a mí mismo.

Ahora que la princesa Zelda y yo nos encontramos solos, me he dado cuenta que algo me ha ocurrido y eso me ha impactado enormemente.

Ella aparece en mis recuerdos, unos que en la actualidad no he vivido, sin embargo, sé que estos pertenecen a mis vivencias pasadas.

La princesa no sólo ha estado a mi lado luchando contra el mal que amenaza al mundo… sino que también ha sido mi compañera de vida, la mujer que las Diosas designaron para mí, para que viva el amor a plenitud junto a ella.

Fue en ese momento, que un sentimiento, que creí completamente inexistente para mí, había nacido, o en otras palabras, había renacido para llenar mi corazón de inmenso regocijo.

Muchos pensarán que es una locura que exista este tipo de amor y que uno no se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana, pero esto es diferente, pues la princesa y yo estamos unidos por un lazo muy fuerte, que a pesar de desconocer si ella percibe lo mismo, yo lo siento presente de manera intensa en mi alma. Por algo se dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida, mucho menos si este ha sido capaz de derribar las barreras del tiempo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en el Patíbulo de Desierto. La batalla contra Ganondorf nos ha debilitado tanto física como espiritualmente; pero ahora no hay tiempo para descansar, pues el reino está en ruinas, todas las personas que lo habitan necesitan ayuda para salir adelante después de este amargo momento.

Estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo necesario, no voy a permitir que la princesa esté sola con esa carga. Ya no deseo que sufra más porque… quiero protegerla para siempre, como antes.

\- Señor héroe, no es necesario que ayude, ha luchado demasiado por nuestro reino. Necesita descansar y reponerse de sus heridas. – me dijo, demostrándose sumamente seria.

\- Princesa, no la quiero dejar sola en esto, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hyrule es de mi incumbencia, pues ahora que descubrí que yo siempre he pertenecido a este lugar, voy a colaborar para que este se recupere.

\- Pero, señor…

\- Tengo otra petición. Con todo respeto, le pido que no se dirija a mí con tanta formalidad. Llámeme simplemente Link, por favor. Me haría un gran honor. – le dije, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

Al inicio, su serio semblante me preocupó un poco, pero luego pude ver que su fría mirada cambió por una más cálida. Al parecer mis palabras la han convencido.

\- Se lo agradezco. Su nobleza va más allá de todo lo inimaginable. Referente a llamarlo de manera más informal, sólo tengo una condición para que eso ocurra.

\- Indíqueme cuál es, por favor. Estoy dispuesto a cumplirla. – dije, mostrándome dispuesto.

\- Sólo lo llamaré por su nombre, si usted me deja de llamar "princesa".

Cuando me pidió que la llame por su nombre, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios, la más hermosa de todas, la única que ha sido capaz de derretirme el corazón; sin embargo, no puedo aceptar tal condición, pues ella es una princesa, una futura reina y soberana de esta nación… en cambio, por más héroe que sea, simplemente soy un plebeyo. No soy nadie.

\- No me pida eso, una cosa es que usted se dirija a mí por mi nombre, pero otra muy distinta a…

\- Link, de alguna manera usted y yo no somos desconocidos y no lo digo precisamente por la conversación que estamos llevando a cabo. El que me daría un gran honor de llamarme por mi nombre, es usted, pues ha sido el salvador del reino, de la vida del pueblo y de la mía. Hace tiempo que nadie me llama "Zelda" si no es acompañado por algún título. Así sea cuando estemos solos, hábleme de esa manera, por favor. – me pidió, manifestando profunda sinceridad en su mirada.

No pude evitar estremecerme con sus palabras, de esa manera era imposible que yo pudiera negarme.

\- Está bien prince… digo, Zelda. Lo que tú digas.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Link.

Sé que es una locura lo que estoy pensando, o más bien, lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no puedo evitarlo ahora que la tengo tan cerca de mi…

*.*.*.*.*

_El día que Midna me liberó de los calabozos del palacio y fuimos a buscar a la princesa, quien estaba prisionera en la torre más alta del sitio, me sentía completamente confundido y desorientado, pues no sabía en qué lugar me encontraba y me costaba asimilar mi nueva transformación de lobo._

_Cuando la encontramos, ella estaba mirando la ventana a espalda nuestra, cubierta por una capucha negra con unos símbolos extraños. Nos acercamos hacia donde yacía y empezó a contarnos todo lo ocurrido con el mundo del ocaso._

_Una vez que terminó su relato, mostró su rostro, y fue entonces que me quedé completamente impactado…_

_Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sorprendiéndome enormemente por un singular rasgo que poseía, pues era la primera persona con orejas idénticas a las mías, luego de mis difuntos padres, que veía en años. Su forma de hablar parecía fuera de este mundo, como si de una Diosa se tratase._

_Pero a pesar de ser dueña de tan increíble belleza, me dolió ver sus hermosos ojos embargados por el dolor y la incertidumbre._

_Debido a mi nueva forma, no podía comunicarme con ella, pero a partir de ese momento, me propuse a acabar con su sufrimiento. Ahora mi misión no iba a ser sólo rescatar a mis amigos secuestrados, sino que lucharía sin descanso por devolverle la sonrisa a sus labios._

_En ese entonces, no tenía idea de que más adelante se sacrificaría por salvar a mi compañera, y que inexplicablemente ese hecho causaría en mí un profundo dolor, el cual no comprendía con exactitud…_

*.*.*.*.*

¿Amor a primera vista o simplemente el despertar de mis recuerdos pasados? ¡Qué absurdo y fascinante!

Por más nexos que tengamos en común como elegidos por las Diosas, sé que es imposible que un campesino de veinte años, como yo, esté con una mujer como ella. Es inalcanzable, como una estrella en el firmamento, pero sólo con verla de lejos y protegerla con mi vida, es suficiente para sentirme dichoso.

\- Link, debido a tu gran labor como héroe de nuestra sagrada tierra, quiero que me indiques cómo deseas ser recompensado. Una vez que el palacio esté en su cauce, te otorgaré lo que sea. Sin limitaciones. – me dijo con solemnidad.

\- Yo no deseo que me recompenses con nada, para mí ya es suficiente ver a las personas de este reino sanas y salvas, sobre todo a ti, Zelda. – dije, sintiéndome un poco apenado con mi última frase.

No sé si fue mi imaginación debido a las emociones, pero me pareció ver que se sonrojó un poco. Espero que no se moleste con mi atrevimiento.

\- Una vez más, me has sorprendido. Tu bondadoso corazón va más allá todo lo creíble. De todas maneras, si no deseas ser recompensado, voy a hacer un solemne acto en tu honor, pues pienso nombrarte Primer Caballero de Hyrule. Es algo que no pienso dejar desapercibido bajo ningún concepto.

\- Muchas gracias, será un honor para mí ser nombrado Primer Caballero de tu reino. – respondí, sintiéndome completamente maravillado.

\- Deseo también que pongas tu espada al servicio de mi palacio. Me gustaría que seas el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia Real. Mis soldados necesitan tener a un líder como tú para fortalecerse, tanto física como espiritualmente.

\- Gran oferta que no puedo rechazar. Una vez más, gracias por tantos honores, Zelda.

Otra vez me había dejado impactado con su petición, no sólo sería nombrado Primer Caballero del reino, sino que también sería el capitán de la guardia del palacio. Ahora estaría mucho más cerca de ella para resguardarla de todo mal.

\- Gracias, Link, me siento dichosa de que hayas aceptado. – dijo, sonriendo.

\- Juro por las Diosas y por el fragmento de la Trifuerza con el que fui bendecido, que protegeré la sagrada tierra de Hyrule por sobre mi propia vida.

Luego de aquel decreto, por medio de su magia, la princesa nos teletransportó de regreso a Hyrule. Estaba decidido a empezar lo más pronto posible con los preparativos para establecerme en mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

Una semana después de haber regresado del Desierto Gerudo, les anuncié a los habitantes de Ordon que me iría. Reconozco que fue muy difícil despedirme, pues en ese sitio viví con maravillosas personas a las que consideré como mi familia, y siempre será así.

Ilia se decepcionó mucho con mi ida, pero luego entendió que mi nueva aspiración y responsabilidad era servir al reino. Le manifesté que siempre seriamos buenos amigos sin importar la distancia y que apenas haya oportunidad regresaría con Epona para visitarla.

Una vez que arreglé mis asuntos con el pueblo, me retiré en dirección al palacio. La ansiedad por llegar a ese sitio crecía de manera inmisericorde dentro de mí, pues la necesidad estar cerca de Zelda era inmensa. No sólo tenía deseos de protegerla, también quería que se sienta orgullosa de mí por el puesto que desempeñaré.

* * *

La noche que llegué al palacio, Impa, la consejera principal de la princesa, me recibió y me enseñó los rincones del lugar, el cual a pesar de estar en mal estado, no perdía su magnífico esplendor.

Asignó un puesto muy acogedor para mi fiel Epona en las caballerizas, cosa que me contentó mucho, pues así podría hacerse amiga de otros de su especie, cosa que en Ordon no pudo hacer ya que no habían otros caballos habitando el rancho. Una vez acomodada en su nuevo hogar, Impa y yo nos retiramos.

Impa, aparte de agradecerme una y otra vez por mi labor, asunto que me incomodó un poco ya que no estoy habituado a tantas atenciones, me contó cosas sobre ella.

Me relató que pertenecía a una antigua raza de guerreros de las sombras llamada Sheikah, la cual ha servido a la familia real de generación en generación. Incluso me confesó que la señora Impaz, aquella anciana que conocí en el Poblado Olvidado, era un familiar lejano y que ambas eran las únicas mujeres de su clan que seguían con vida.

Contó también que se empezó a encargar de la tutoría de Zelda desde que era recién nacida, sobre todo a partir de que murieron sus padres. La instruyó en el uso de la espada y el tiro con arco, aunque en este último no tuvo que participar mucho, pues la princesa era, sin duda alguna, una experta innata en la materia, y eso a mí me constaba mejor que nadie.

Otro asunto que me comentó, fueron los sombríos momentos que vivió en la invasión del crepúsculo, pues ella fue encerrada en los calabozos por los esbirros de Zant y no pudo salir de allí hasta que derroté a Ganondorf. No cabía en la felicidad de saber que Zelda se encontraba con vida, pues cuando se enteró que el Rey del Mal tenía su inerte cuerpo capturado, sintió que su alma se destrozaba. Por suerte, todo resultó bien cuando la esencia de la princesa, la cual estaba fusionada con Midna, regreso a su lugar original.

Cuando nuestro recorrido terminó, la Sheikah me mostró mi habitación, la cual era sumamente elegante y acogedora, cosa que me gustó y me sorprendió un poco, pues no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares.

\- Desde ahora esta será su habitación, capitán. – dijo, con seriedad.

\- Impa, le pido de favor que no me llame de esa manera. Usted puede dirigirse a mí por mi nombre si lo desea.

\- Está bien, Link. Así lo haré. En el armario están los uniformes que usarás a diario.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Otra cosa más. Mañana no sólo será tu primer día como capitán, sino que en la noche la princesa realizará el acto en donde se te nombrará Primer Caballero. Por favor, entrégame tus ropajes para que las sirvientas los reparen y laven, pues como Héroe Elegido por las Diosas debes mostrarte al mundo como tal.

Ese acto me ponía sumamente nervioso, siempre me he caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila y de pocas palabras, pero si Zelda deseaba realizarlo en mi honor, nunca lo iba a rechazar.

Le entregué a Impa el sayo y se despidió de mí con una reverencia, acción que le devolví de la misma manera.

Una vez solo, entré al baño para prepararme para dormir temprano. De ninguna manera iba a pasar la vergüenza de quedarme dormido en mi primer día de trabajo. No iba a dar pie para que Zelda piense mal de mí, cuando lo único que deseaba era ganarme su admiración.

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

_Como sabrán todos ustedes, las almas del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la Princesa del Destino, siempre han estado unidas. Sólo con verse, supieron que en sus pasadas vidas entre ellos existió un nexo sumamente especial._

_Sé que muchos pensarán que "el amor a primera vista" es algo inexistente y una cursilería barata, pues en lo personal no creo eso, pues hay parejas que se enamoran con sólo verse, se aceleran sin pensar en nada y al final de todo viven felices por el resto de sus vidas; como otros, que se tardan meses o años en enamorarse, en conocerse y cuando deciden formar una vida en común, se separan de manera abrupta. Obvio que en el caso contrario sucede lo mismo, por eso pienso que todo depende de la calidad personal que posea cada uno y de las situaciones que ocurran en ese proceso. _

_El amor es algo subjetivo que se da de maneras especiales en los seres humanos y no existe una ley que indique que uno para enamorarse debe tomarse un tiempo o cosas parecidas. Cada cual sabe cuándo ese hermoso sentimiento invadió su alma._

_A medida que vayan leyendo se van a dar cuenta como se expresarán los sentimientos entre los personajes._

_Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. Saludos cordiales._


	2. Sentimientos al descubierto

**_Zelda's POV – tres meses después_**

Lentamente, Hyrule ha ido recuperando la paz que le fue arrebatada por Zant y Ganondorf, y a pesar que aún queda mucho trabajo para hacer de este reino un lugar más próspero, me siento complacida de ver que los habitantes pueden vivir con mayor tranquilidad.

Hace tres meses que se celebró el acto de honor para nombrar a Link como Primer Caballero del reino, evento en el que aproveché felicitarlo no sólo por su invaluable labor al habernos salvado de la perpetua oscuridad, sino también por haberse convertido en el Capitán de la Guardia Real de mi palacio, cargo que ha desempeñado increíblemente a pesar de su corta edad.

También aproveché el momento para darle una conmemoración a "La Resistencia", grupo el cual está conformado por cinco personas, cuyos ideales se basan en la lucha a favor la libertad y la justicia del pueblo. Sin darse a notar, fueron de gran ayuda para el restablecimiento de la paz en Hyrule.

A Telma, la dueña de la tasca donde se reunían a planear las estrategias para cumplir con sus objetivos, la premié nombrando su negocio como patrimonio cultural de Hyrule, título que la hizo sentir completamente complacida. Era lo menos que podía hacer debido a que no deseó aceptar ninguna retribución económica.

Moy fue otro miembro que no sólo ayudó a Link en la búsqueda de los fragmentos del espejo crepuscular, sino que también era como un padre para él, pues junto con su esposa lo criaron y cuidaron cuando sus progenitores murieron; esa razón fue más que suficiente para que se gane mi completa admiración. Al igual que con Telma, me vi sorprendida al ver que no había aceptado ninguna recompensa, más bien me pidió que esos fondos los destine para mejorar la calidad de vida en Ordon, lo cual no dudé en hacerlo inmediatamente.

Otro miembro al cual admiro inmensamente es a Auru, el mayor de todos. Mi aprecio no sólo se debe a la ayuda que le brindó a Link para llegar al Desierto Gerudo, sino que también fue mi mentor en la infancia, uno de los mejores no sólo a nivel académico, sino por su calidad personal.

Al igual que los demás, no aceptó ninguna retribución, sin embargo, yo no iba a permitir que no sea recompensado, por esa razón, lo nombré Ministro de Educación del reino, cargo que aceptó honrado, pues gracias a sus vastos conocimientos en la administración académica, realizaría grandes obras para los habitantes en ese ámbito.

Finalmente, me enfoqué en los miembros más jóvenes, Shad y Salma. Antes de entrevistarme con ellos, me enteré por Auru que ambos deseaban irse a estudiar al extranjero, y por esa razón, sabiendo que se negarían a recibir dinero, les ofrecí esa oportunidad. Al inicio dudaron en tomarla, pero luego de convencerlos, aceptaron; además, sé que en el fondo se sentían felices de viajar juntos, pues mi mentor me indicó que entre ellos existía cierta atracción sentimental, a pesar que siempre se dedicaron a negarlo. Espero que este viaje les ayude a esclarecer y aceptar sus sentimientos, ya que ese es un lujo que no muchos tienen derecho a darse… y eso lo sé mejor que nadie.

Desde la celebración del acto de honor, me dediqué a realizar múltiples eventos de suma importancia, como celebrar los velorios de las personas que fallecieron durante la invasión, así como apoyar a sus familias para que salgan adelante en todos los ámbitos. Sé que el dinero no les regresará a sus seres queridos, pero eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, pues reconozco que parte de todo lo ocurrido fue mi culpa, a pesar que ellos mismos, viviendo el dolor de la pérdida, se encargaron de indicarme que no me sienta responsable; sin embargo, eso no me ayuda a reducir, de cierta manera, las llagas de mi conciencia.

Por un lado, recibía el apoyo de mi pueblo, pero por otro las cosas no eran iguales. Los ministros y consejeros, en cada reunión que celebrábamos, se encargaban de lanzarme indirectas, indicando que todo lo ocurrido en la invasión era causa mía, pues no entendían cómo pude rendirme a la primera oportunidad que el Tirano de las Sombras me amenazó. Lo único que hice, y sigo haciendo hasta ahora, es mostrar la máscara de mi indiferencia, y con toda firmeza y seriedad les digo que esos son asuntos por los cuales no les debo ninguna explicación, ya que todo lo hice por mi reino y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Sé que las pérdidas humanas y materiales fueron grandes, pero estas no se comparan a la miseria que hubiéramos vivido si cedía a las artimañas de Zant. No me arrepiento de ello, a pesar que reconozco que en la soledad de mi alcoba, algunas veces, estallé en llanto debido a la presión que sentía por sus palabras.

Desde que murieron mis padres, he aprendido a cargar con mis penas sin decírselas a nadie, la única persona con la que puedo mostrarme tal cual soy, es Impa, quien no es sólo mi consejera principal, sino también representa el papel de la madre que perdí.

Aunque debo reconocer que existe otro motivo que no me permite derrumbarme… la venida de Link al palacio, había traído grandes cambios a mi vida.

Al inicio creí que sólo eran ideas mías, que todo se debía al gran nexo que tuve con Midna cuando compartimos nuestras almas… pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que todo era ocasionado por mí, por mi corazón, y por los recuerdos encerrados en mi memoria desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Toda esta historia tiene su inicio desde que, alguna vez, fui llamada por otro nombre… Hylia, aquella Diosa que renunció a su divinidad para renacer en un nuevo mundo y reencontrarse con su héroe elegido, quien luchó hasta su último aliento para erradicar el mal que amenazó la tierra hace milenios. Pocos, por no decir nadie, conocen esa leyenda, sin embargo, todo estuvo más claro en mi desde que empecé a convivir con Link; a pesar de desconocer si él siente lo mismo que yo.

Cuando pude ordenar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, descubrí que una de las razones por las que nombré a Link Primer Caballero del reino y Capitán de la Guardia Real, no se debían tanto al gran despliegue de valor que tuvo al enfrentar a Ganondorf y salvarnos a todos, sino que todo fue realizado por una necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta del enamoramiento que él había causado en mí. Eso ocurrió en mis pasadas vidas, ahora ha regresado superando las barreras del tiempo.

¿Amor a primera vista? Puede ser, pues esto que siento ha estado encerrado en mi alma desde hace milenios. Simplemente estaba dormido, esperando la llegada de su dueño para despertar por completo.

Desde que lo conocí, cuando se encontraba bajo su transformación de lobo, sentí un cariño muy especial por aquella criatura, pero cuando que me salvó de las garras de Ganondorf en su verdadera forma, me pareció un hombre sumamente atractivo. Me perdí en sus intensos ojos azules, en sus fascinantes y masculinas facciones, pero sobre todo, lo que más me enamoró de él, fue su hermoso corazón, el que he conocido cada día más, ahora que se encuentra instalado en el palacio, pues en algunas ocasiones hemos conversado de muchos temas interesantes, haciéndolo, claro está, con la debida cautela, porque ni él ni yo queremos que se desate un mal entendido, ya que los consejeros son muy maliciosos, sobre todo con lo que me concierne.

De todos los pretendientes que me han presentado para casarme, Link ha sido el único hombre, que sin pertenecer a ese grupo, me ha estremecido por completo.

* * *

En estos momentos, me encuentro en mi balcón contemplando la luna llena, también puedo ver a los soldados retirándose a sus habitaciones a descansar. Link se despide cordial de cada uno de ellos; todos los admiran, pues en sólo meses los ha entrenado maravillosamente, sin olvidar su encantadora personalidad.

Desde la lejanía, no pude dejar de observarlo, uniformado con su sayo verde, hombreras de plata y capa azul, atuendo que, sin duda alguna, le asentaba de maravilla. Impa mandó a hacer varias réplicas de sus ropajes de héroe para que las use en sus entrenamientos, pues sabía que con ellas se iba cómodo al moverse y de esa manera no estropearía los originales, los cuales significaban mucho para él… y para mí.

Seguí observándolo ensimismada, hasta que mi acto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Di la orden de pasar y presencié la llegada de mi consejera.

\- Princesa, es hora que vaya a la sala de juntas a reunirse con el ministro Abel y el resto de los consejeros, pues desean conversar con usted de algunos asuntos para seguir con las obras del reino. – dijo con seriedad.

\- Impa, sabes que cuando no estemos frente a los demás puedes llamarme por mi nombre. – dije, dándole una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa, Zelda. A veces lo olvido.

\- No te preocupes. En este momento iré a la sala de juntas.

Luego de aquellas palabras, me dirigí inmediatamente a reunirme con el ministro Abel, hombre al que no soportaba ver ni en pintura. Sabiendo eso, una vez más, me enmascaré de indiferencia para no ponerme en evidencia ante él y poder sobrellevar tan pesada reunión, pues aparte de hablar sobre asuntos gubernamentales, iba a tocarse otro tema al cual le tenía completo rechazo y repulsión.

* * *

Una vez acabada la reunión, me dirijo a mis aposentos a descansar.

Esta superflua vida es algo que me asfixia y me ahoga entera. Puede ser que tenga todas las comodidades, pero no soy completamente feliz, por no decir que carezco de aquella sensación.

Cuando llegué a la esquina adyacente a mi alcoba, me sorprendí enormemente al encontrarme con la persona que se encontraba rondando mis pensamientos hace unas horas. Fue en ese momento, que mi seriedad fue aplacada por una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

\- Buenas noches, Link. Recuerda que en estos momentos nos encontramos solos. – contesté, tratando de fingir seriedad.

\- Tienes razón, Zelda, lamento mucho mi olvido. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, avergonzado.

\- Estoy bien, solo un poco agobiada por una reunión que tuve hace un momento.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – cuestionó, preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, nada malo ha ocurrido… sólo que veces quisiera tener una vida normal, sin tantas presiones. – dije, riéndome irónicamente.

A pesar de intentar disimularlo, Link notó incomodidad en mis palabras.

\- Entiendo que estés presionada, pero siéntete satisfecha con todo lo que has logrado. Lo que tú haces por tu reino es digno de admirar, eres una mujer llena de cualidades únicas.

Con esas palabras, inmediatamente me sonrojé. Había oído ese tipo de frases miles de veces, pero jamás con tal sinceridad y admiración.

Aquella acción, también provocó que me ponga sumamente nerviosa, pues no quería que note el carmesí de mis mejillas. Fue entonces, que sin darme cuenta por donde pisaba, estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero de inmediato todo fue evitado por Link, quien me tomó en sus brazos con fuerza.

Nuestros labios están cercanos, casi al punto de rozarse. Él también está sonrojado mientras sus intensos ojos azules se pierden en los míos. Tal cercanía me permite aspirar el exquisito perfume de su piel, aroma tan varonil que me enloquece los sentidos.

\- Zel… Zelda, ten cuidado. – dijo, evadiendo mi mirada.

\- Gracias, Link. No me fijé por donde pisaba. – contesté, avergonzada.

Una vez que salimos de nuestro trance, nos despedimos con una reverencia. Hubiera deseado con toda mi alma que tan maravilloso agarre dure una eternidad.

* * *

Una vez acostada en mi cama, me costó conciliar el sueño, pues recordar lo cerca que tuve a Link, mirando esos hermosos y azulinos ojos que me hacen vibrar el corazón, me estremecía enormemente.

Esa cercanía hizo que nazcan otra sensaciones que creía desconocidas, cosas que para mí, eran deleites prohibidos e inalcanzables, pues a pesar de estar unidos por el destino de las Diosas, nuestros mundos eran opuestos, sin referirme a las diferencias sociales.

Él es un espíritu libre, podía amar a quien quisiera; en cambio yo le pedía a las Diosas todos los días que no llegara otro pretendiente a cortejarme, pues el Consejo Real quería obligarme a casarme a toda costa para establecer enriquecedoras relaciones con poderosos reinos. Como siempre me decían ellos, en especial el despreciable Sir Abel, _"el amor es un lujo que una futura reina y protectora de su pueblo, no puede darse en lo absoluto"_.

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

_Como podrán darse cuenta, la pareja ha reconocido para sí mismos los sentimientos que tiene el uno por el otro, los cuales estuvieron dormidos hasta que se encontraron, sin embargo, saben perfectamente que el peso de sus diferencias sociales es un gran impedimento para ellos._

_Todo esto se debe al poderoso destino que los une como elegidos por las Diosas, el cual está vigente desde tiempos inmemoriales._

_¡Saludos cordiales! _


	3. Apoyo incondicional

**Capítulo 3: Apoyo incondicional**

Una vez que se despidió de la princesa, el joven héroe regresó a su habitación a paso apresurado. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no podía ser ocultado, pues el acercamiento que tuvo con Zelda, estremeció terriblemente sus sentidos.

\- _Nunca había estado así de cerca con una mujer, mucho menos con la princesa… es tan atrayente._

Desde hace tiempo, reconocía su gran devoción por la joven monarca, pero nunca se había sentido tan impactado al estar cerca de ella… de sus ojos, del aroma de su piel.

Cerró los ojos para seguir pensando en ella, deleitándose una y otra vez con el recuerdo de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, hasta que inesperadamente, su acción fue detenida por el ruido de la puerta.

\- ¡Link, abre la puerta, por favor!

\- Pasa, Ravio. – contestó, habiendo salido de su trance

Quien entró a la habitación era un soldado del palacio. Un joven apuesto de cabellera púrpura y ojos color verde oliva que se hospedaba en una alcoba cercana a la de Link. Era proveniente del reino de Lorule y se había unido a la guardia real del palacio un año atrás.

Desde que supo quién era Link, demostró tenerle una gran admiración por su gran labor y valor para con el reino. Al inicio se dirigía a él con suma formalidad, pero con el tiempo, el joven héroe le pidió que no lo trate de esa manera, pues a diferencia de los otros soldados, con Ravio había tomado una gran empatía.

En unas de sus conversaciones, sintiéndose apenado, Ravio le confesó a Link que antes era una persona sumamente miedosa e insegura, motivo por el cual decidió unirse al ejército de Lorule para fortalecerse, lugar al que estuvo sirviendo por años, pero terminó dimitiendo al cargo por razones personales. El héroe decidió no preguntarle los motivos de aquello para no incomodarlo y centrarse sólo en mejorar su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Te vi entrar con prisa a tu habitación, por eso vine a ver que te pasaba. – dijo el joven, preocupado.

\- No… no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy, ha sido sumamente duro. – respondió, fingiendo incomodidad.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Si no hay nada que te preocupe, me voy a mi alcoba a descansar. Buenas noches.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, Ravio. Buenas noches.

Cuando Ravio se retiró, Link entró a darse un baño para calmarse y poder dormir tranquilo.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, una vez más, el recuerdo de la princesa entre sus brazos regresó con fuerza a su agitada mente. Sin duda, esa noche no podría sacársela de la cabeza, aunque era consciente de que todo lo que se estaba imaginando con ella, no podía pasar a ser nada más que un simple y efímero sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Link se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento instruyendo a los soldados en nuevas técnicas de ataque y defensa. Mientras observaba a cada uno de sus pupilos siguiendo con sus indicaciones, tuvo una extraña sensación recorrerlo, como si alguien lo estuviera observado.

Alzó la mirada buscando al responsable y se sorprendió de ver a la princesa observándolo desde uno de los balcones. La joven, quien se vio descubierta, se limitó a darle una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano en signo de saludo, acción que Link respondió de la misma manera. Luego, sin preverlo, ambos empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro, completamente extasiados.

Se quedaron observando sin medir el tiempo, en el cual transmitieron lo que las palabras no podían ni debían decir. En ese momento, nadie más que ellos existían; incluso el joven se había olvidado de su labor para con los soldados.

Lamentablemente, su encantamiento tuvo que ser interrumpido, pues Impa se acercó a la princesa diciéndole unas cuantas palabras por las que la joven se tuvo que retirar, no sin antes, regalarle una última sonrisa al capitán de la guardia, el cual sintió desfallecer al ver que su adoraba se retiraba.

Una vez que la princesa se desvaneció del balcón, Link decidió seguir con sus labores, dándose cuenta que dos soldados estaban mirando en la misma dirección a la cual él se había fijado antes. Escuchó salir procaces palabras de la boca de uno de estos.

\- Definitivamente, la princesa está muy buena. – dijo uno de los soldados.

\- Si es bonita, pero es mejor que no te fijes en ella, no seas irrespetuoso. – sugirió el otro, con seriedad.

\- ¡No empieces! Daría lo que fuera por llevármela a la cama en estos momentos, no tienes idea las cosas que le obligaría a…

El soldado no pudo terminar su frase, pues sin darse cuenta había sido impactado en la cara por un golpe de su mismo capitán.

\- ¿¡Capitán!? – cuestionó, aterrorizado.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho, bastardo!? ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de la princesa! – exclamó Link, con inmensa furia mientras lo sostenía por el cuello.

\- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Se lo juro!

\- ¡No me interesa! En estos momentos quedas exiliado de tu cargo. No quiero verte ni un minuto más en el palacio.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Lárgate si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo!

Link lanzó al soldado con suma brusquedad al suelo, quien huyó despavorido debido al terror de la fiereza de su capitán.

El resto de los soldados se quedó estupefacto por la reacción del joven héroe, pues en todo el tiempo que tenían trabajando con él, nunca lo habían visto comportarse tan agresivo. Link, al notar la sorpresa que había causado, se dirigió a su grupo con suma seriedad.

\- Pido disculpas por lo que acaban de presenciar, pero no pude tolerar que su compañero se exprese así de una mujer, mucho menos si esta se trata de nuestra monarca. Olvidemos este incómodo suceso y sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Luego de aquellas palabras, los soldados obedecieron, sin embargo, Ravio se sintió sumamente preocupado con la violenta reacción de su amigo.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Link había terminado de bañarse después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Aun se sentía sumamente molesto por el incidente que tuvo con el soldado, pues no podía perdonar las soeces palabras que este dijo sobre la princesa.

Debido a la presión, decidió a salir a caminar por los jardines, para ello traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, una de las ropas que había comprado desde que empezó a vivir en el palacio para usarlas en sus días libres y estar más cómodo.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se disponía a salir de su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amigo Ravio, quien inesperadamente había llegado.

\- Link, ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, ahora iba a salir a caminar un poco. ¿Deseas venir?

\- No, gracias, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Sólo vine a preguntarte algo que me tiene preocupado.

\- ¿Preocupado? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es sobre el problema que hubo en el entrenamiento…

Link se impresionó debido a la frase de su amigo, no sabía cómo explicar la razón de su actuar.

\- Sé que no debí reaccionar de esa manera, pero…

\- Link, no pretendo juzgarte por lo que ocurrió. Sólo quisiera saber, ¿por qué reaccionaste así cuando el soldado dijo esas cosas de la princesa? Sé que no fue respetuoso que hable así de una mujer, pero tu forma de actuar no fue de lo más normal.

\- Ravio…

\- No es la primera vez que escuchas a mis compañeros hablar de esa manera de una mujer que les gusta, por eso me sorprende que de la nada hayas reaccionado así.

\- ¡No hablaron de cualquier mujer, sino de la princesa! – expresó, enojado.

Ravio se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amigo. Fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que Link había reaccionado de manera violenta por tratarse únicamente de la princesa.

Link, por su parte, no deseaba que su amigo malinterprete sus palabras, así que rápidamente, pensó en una explicación.

\- Yo fui testigo de cómo la princesa sufrió con todo la invasión causada por Ganondorf, ese hecho provocó que ella y yo nos hagamos buenos amigos. Por ese motivo, no puedo permitir que nadie le falte el respeto, ella es una dama. – explicó, con suma seriedad.

Ravio se quedó pensativo con las palabras de Link, pues no le creía de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que un supuesto amigo no reaccionaría como él lo hizo. Había algo que escondía con recelo.

\- Ya veo… pues me alegro que entre los dos haya una "linda amistad" por el hecho de que lucharon juntos por Hyrule, pero, descartando las cosas que dijo ese sujeto de la princesa, no me vas a negar que ella es una mujer bellísima en todo sentido. – dijo, tratando de sacar información.

Link se puso ansioso con aquel comentario, pero prefirió no responder, provocando la insistencia de su amigo.

\- No me has respondido, Link, sé que eres muy respetuoso y discreto, pero no eres ciego y eres hombre como yo. Dime, ¿la princesa te parece atractiva? – preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

Viéndose acorralado, Link decidió sincerarse para salir rápidamente de la bochornosa situación.

\- Si… es muy hermosa. – contestó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Ravio sonrió ante esa respuesta, pues en ese momento sus dudas fueron disipadas.

El joven se disponía a hacer otra pregunta, pero no tuvo oportunidad de aquello, pues Link salió rápidamente de la alcoba, evitando de esa manera poner en mayor evidencia sus sentimientos.

* * *

Una vez en los jardines del palacio, Link se sentó en una de las bancas ubicadas en el sitio. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

\- _Es hermosa… _

Podía engañar a los demás, pero nunca así mismo. Sin lugar a dudas, reconocía que lo que sentía por la princesa era superior a una simple atracción física, era algo más profundo y especial que iba más allá de lo tangible.

Una vez más, se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos por ella, sin percibir que alguien se había sentado a su lado inesperadamente y causándole una gran impresión.

\- Hola, Link. ¿También te gusta venir aquí?

\- ¡Zelda!

\- Disculpa si te asusté, no era esa mi intención. – dijo, preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, la verdad me gusta venir a veces a los jardines a despejarme después de un pesado día. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He venido empujada por tus mismos motivos. Me gusta venir aquí a relajarme. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como las criaturas nocturnas entonaban sus peculiares cantos, hasta que la princesa decidió hablar de un tema que la tenía preocupada.

\- He escuchado unos rumores…

\- ¿Rumores? – preguntó, extrañado.

\- Si, escuché por las sirvientas que golpeaste a uno de los soldados, y que incluso, posterior a eso lo despediste. ¿Podrías indicarme los motivos que tuviste para haber tomado esa decisión? – preguntó con seriedad.

Link se sintió muy nervioso con la pregunta de la princesa, de ninguna manera podía revelarle los motivos que le empujaron a golpear y despedir al soldado, sobre todo porque no quería ponerse en evidencia ante ella.

\- Zelda, yo lo lamento, pero es que…

\- Link, no quiero que de ninguna manera pienses que estoy desautorizándote, pues sé que debiste tener una buena razón para hacerlo, y yo te apoyo. – dijo, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Se portó irrespetuoso conmigo, sólo eso. – mintió, para poder librarse de la situación.

\- Entonces, si es así, me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión. Sé que no eres una persona agresiva y si actuaste de esa manera es porque ese sujeto debe haberse pasado de la raya. Esperemos que esta experiencia le sirva de lección.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, Zelda.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, pues ese es el concepto que tengo de ti. – dijo, sonriendo una vez más.

La princesa se sentía muy cómoda estando cerca del joven. Una vez más, recordó cuando la fue a rescatar de las garras de Ganondorf y de lo protegida que se sintió con él cuándo estaban montando a Epona y persiguiendo al villano. A pesar del difícil momento, Link no dejó de cubrirla para que nada la lastime.

\- Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Hyrule, ni todo el dinero del mundo serviría para pagar semejante hazaña. – dijo, conmovida.

\- No agradezcas nada, sólo seguí con los designios de las Diosas. – contestó, sonrojado.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos por varios minutos, hasta que Zelda decidió entablar otro tema de conversación.

\- ¿Extrañas Ordon?

\- Claro que lo extraño, tanto al pueblo como a las personas.

\- Deberías ir a visitarlos. Desde que viniste a vivir al palacio no has ido para allá.

\- Lo sé, pero no creas que me he desentendido. Me he comunicado con todos ellos por medio de cartas, en especial con Moy e Ilia.

\- Ella es la joven por la que iniciaste tu viaje, ¿cierto? – preguntó, sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Así es, por ella y los niños de Ordon. A Ilia la quiero como una hermana y siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hizo por Epona y por mí. Se preocupó por nosotros.

\- He notado que tienes una estrecha relación con tu yegua.

\- Epona es mi mejor amiga. Ha estado a mi lado desde que era una potranca. En ese entonces, la encontré herida en la fuente de Latoan. Al inicio se portó arisca cuando quise acercarme para sanarla, pero viendo que no me daba por vencido, fue bajando la guardia. Desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables.

\- Es una hermosa historia. No todos se relacionan así con los animales, en especial unos tan nobles y fieles como los caballos. – manifestó, sonriendo ante lo que contó el joven.

\- Siempre he tenido la sensación que conozco a Epona desde antes, talvez por eso me llevo tan bien con ella.

\- Ordon es muy especial para ti en muchos sentidos, por eso insisto que deberías ir. No quiero que las presiones del palacio te consuman. – dijo, sintiéndose mal por aquello.

\- Iré a visitarlos, eso es seguro, pero por el momento deseo quedarme aquí sin importar las presiones de mi cargo. Yo le guardo un cariño muy especial a mi pueblo, pero soy consciente de que nunca pertenecí a ese sitio, pues soy muy diferente a sus habitantes. Soy un Hylian y mi lugar está aquí en Hyrule.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que le hizo a la princesa una íntima confesión.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue la primera persona con orejas puntiagudas que vi cuando llegué a este lugar?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A ti…

\- Oh…

Zelda se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar la confesión del capitán de la guardia, no comprendía la razón, pero se sintió bien el saber que fue la primera persona de su raza que conoció.

\- Aparte de mis padres, eres la única persona de mi raza con la que me he relacionado.

Cuando mencionó a sus padres, la joven notó un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, cosa que la apenó enormemente.

\- Mis padres fueron unos comerciantes de la ciudadela del palacio, llegaron a Ordon conmigo cuando era un recién nacido. Cuando tenía doce años, murieron en un accidente de carreta durante su jornada de trabajo. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí, pero con el apoyo de Moy y mis vecinos, salí adelante. Yo les debo mucho a los de Ordon, son mi familia, pero también estoy feliz de conocer que mi verdadero origen viene de esta tierra.

\- Referente a tus padres, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, me alegro que a pesar de todo lo malo seas agradecido y reconozcas el valor de los demás. Yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña, desde ese día Impa no ha dejado de cuidarme e incluso me ha protegido de las exigencias del Consejo Real. No tuve una niñez completa por las presiones que ellos me imponían, pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre me trató con cariño. Es como mi madre. – relató Zelda, sintiéndose melancólica.

\- Siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero también me alegra mucho saber que a pesar de los problemas hayas tenido a Impa a tu lado. – dijo el joven.

Luego de una ligera pausa, la princesa le hizo una sincera confesión al héroe elegido.

\- ¿Sabes, Link? Me siento honrada de que seas amigo de alguien tan aburrida como yo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó con malestar.

\- Mi vida puede ser deseada por muchos, mas no tienen idea de las cosas que tengo que pasar por pertenecer a la realeza. Nunca he salido del palacio por simple gusto, siempre ha sido obligada por cumplir con protocolos. Yo no sé lo que es maravillarme con una puesta de sol sino la miró desde los fríos balcones de mis aposentos. – mencionó, entristecida.

\- No eres aburrida, eres simplemente maravillosa. Preferiste arriesgar tu propia vida para salvar a tu pueblo, diste tu alma para que Midna pueda sobrevivir, tienes un espíritu puro y sin malicia. Cualquier mujer desearía ser como tú.

Zelda se sonrojó con las palabras que sus oídos estaban escuchando, era la primera vez que alguien reconocía sus virtudes de esa manera. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió halagada sinceramente.

\- Zelda... – dijo Link, preocupado al verla llorar.

\- Lo lamento, no quiero que me veas de esta manera. Qué vergüenza. – dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

Una dolorosa punzada en el corazón sintió el joven al ver a la princesa llorar, pues en todo el tiempo que la había tratado, sólo conocía la seriedad que la caracterizaba, mas nunca la había visto tan frágil y vulnerable. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, tratando de esa manera calmar las penas de su alma.

Al inicio, Zelda se sorprendió ante el atrevido acto del joven héroe, pero luego de deleitarse con la calidez de estar entre sus brazos, simplemente le correspondió y se dejó consolar.

\- Todo estará bien, tranquila. – la consoló Link, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Al sentir la cercanía con la princesa, Link dio rienda suelta a otro atrevido acto. Acarició el rostro de la joven con delicadeza para secar las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Por su parte, Zelda no opuso resistencia, sólo disfrutó de la calidez de los roces mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ternura.

\- Yo siempre te protegeré. Estaré a tu lado hasta que tú me pidas que me aleje de ti. – afirmó Link, con determinación.

\- Jamás te pediré que te alejes de mí. Nunca me había sentido tan protegida y segura como ahora. – contestó, sonriendo con calidez.

Sin haberlo planeado, sus labios se iban acercando como si fueran atraídos por un fuerte magnetismo, pero su acto se vio interrumpido al escuchar la sonora voz de la Sheikah.

\- Zelda, ¿estás ahí?

Rápidamente y sintiéndose avergonzada, la princesa se apartó de Link y contestó al llamado de su consejera.

\- Si, Impa, aquí estoy. – respondió, nerviosa.

Al escuchar respuesta, la Sheikah se acercó hacia donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

\- Buenas noches, Link. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Buenas noches, Impa. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – contestó, evitando parecer nervioso.

\- Es mejor que nos retiremos, mañana será un día pesado. Buenas noches, Link, que descanses. – se despidió Zelda, sintiéndose ansiosa.

\- Buenas noches Ze… princesa. Que descanse. – dijo, evitando cometer un error delante de Impa.

Una vez que Impa y Zelda se despidieron y se retiraron de los jardines, Link decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido.

Se observó las manos con interés al saber que estas habían grabado la hermosa piel de la princesa. Sólo con haberla tocado una vez, sintió como un agradable estremecimiento de apoderaban de su cuerpo y corazón.

Tan agradable acto, provocó que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, luego, decidió irse a su alcoba a descansar para poder calmarse de las fuertes emociones que había sentido hace tan sólo unos minutos…


	4. Confesiones

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones**

Varias semanas transcurrieron desde la conversación que se dio entre el héroe y la princesa en los jardines del palacio, y fue a partir de aquella situación que ambos se volvieron más cercanos.

Cada noche, luego de finalizadas sus actividades, se reunían en el mismo sitio a conversar sobre diversos temas, ya sea sobre la recuperación del reino, como las vivencias que tuvo Link durante todo su periplo junto a Midna, asunto por el cual no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por la melancolía debido a su abrupta decisión de destruir el Espejo del Crepúsculo, sin embargo, reconocían que sus acciones fueron las más acertadas para evitar una futura catástrofe en los dos mundos.

Hubo algunas ocasiones en las que tuvieron que asistir juntos a reuniones de consejo, pues los temas que se tocaban tenían que ver con la maximización de la seguridad del reino por temor a futuras invasiones o guerras. No había duda que mucho de los miembros estaban contentos con la participación de Link en la preparación de los soldados, pues a pesar que se encontraban en tiempos de paz, el joven los seguía preparando arduamente para que ninguna situación los tome por sorpresa. Estaban orgullosos que el Héroe de la Luz sea el encargado de la protección del pueblo.

Por otro lado, Link notaba la actitud de los consejeros hacia la princesa, sobre todo la del principal ministro del palacio, Sir Abel, el cual no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar directamente, pero sólo con verlo le traía desconfianza. A pesar que la trataban con sumo respeto, las exigencias que tenían para con ella eran desorbitadas. Le sorprendía que la joven no refutara en lo absoluto, sólo las aceptaba con la seriedad y solemnidad que la caracterizaban, sin mostrar ápice de incomodidad. Le desagradaba la desconsideración que tenían con su propia soberana, sin embargo, no intervenía al respecto, pues no quería entrometerse en asuntos que no le competían.

Cada vez que dichas reuniones terminaban, Link se sentía preocupado de ver que su amiga no se distraía como cualquier joven de su edad. Era consciente de que la vida en el palacio era difícil, mucho más para ella que era la futura reina de la nación, pero deseaba que aunque sea un día, sea un poco egoísta y piense en sí misma.

El joven la entendía a la perfección, pues él tuvo que cambiar su vida de manera abrupta cuando fue reconocido públicamente como héroe. Siempre estuvo acostumbrado a llevar una vida tranquila en Ordon y desde que había empezado a trabajar en el palacio, tuvo que someterse a sus reglas y mandatos, cosas que se le habían tornado asfixiantes en múltiples ocasiones, sin embargo, su honor hacia el deber y su convicción de estar cerca de la monarca para protegerla, eran mayores a todo sentimiento de incomodidad.

Cada noche, pensaba en alguna manera en la que podría lograr que la princesa se distraiga un poco de tantos deberes, sin embargo, no sabía cómo proponérselo sin que suene atrevido de su parte.

* * *

Como todas las noches, para despejarse de los pesados días, los jóvenes se encontraban conversando en el jardín principal del palacio, el único sitio que les permitía sentirse a gusto y sin las miradas curiosas. Ambos no lo admitían, pero se sentían felices de estar el uno con el otro. Ya tenían algunos meses de ser amigos, pero su cercanía se vio más estrecha desde que empezaron a reunirse en aquel tranquilo lugar.

Zelda se encontraba en silencio, metiendo su mano en el agua de una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el sitio, estaba tan distraída que no notaba que el capitán la estaba observando de manera atenta y ensimismada. Fue entonces, que Link decidió hablarle del tema que lo mortificaba todas las noches.

\- Zelda, hay un tema que me gustaría tocar contigo. – dijo, nervioso.

La joven dejó de lado lo que se encontraba haciendo y le dirigió una mirada de calidez a su compañero.

\- ¿De qué deseas hablar?

\- ¿No te incomodan las presiones del consejo?

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Han ido creciendo a medida que mi edad ha aumentado, algo muy normal. – respondió, con suma tranquilidad.

\- Pienso que deberías relajarte un poco. – comentó, preocupado.

\- En estos momentos me encuentro relajada, conversar contigo es agradable.

\- Para mi también lo es, pero a lo que me refiero es que pienso que deberías salir del palacio de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te haría muy bien recorrer la vasta pradera, el aire puro te permitiría despejarte de los problemas. A mí me sirvió mucho, incluso en los momentos en los que tenía que viajar de un lado a otro durante la invasión.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero eso es un lujo que no puedo darme. Todas las miradas estarían encima de mí, y mi salida podría llegar a oídos del consejo. No deseo que ellos se quejen en lo absoluto, pues eso podría perjudicar mi nombramiento como reina. – respondió, demostrando malestar.

Link había por escuchado por los pasillos del palacio que Zelda sólo podría convertirse en reina si contraía matrimonio con un noble de alguna nación próspera. Sin duda alguna, ese era un asunto que lo consternaba enormemente, sin embargo, no iba a demostrar su malestar al respecto, pues era obvio que una princesa se uniría a alguien de su misma condición social, y no un plebeyo, quien no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle, por más puesto de alto rango que tuviera.

Luego de dejar a un lado la tristeza de imaginarse a su amiga con otra persona, se armó de valor y le propuso hacer lo que tanto deseaba, sugiriéndole posterior a eso, una manera en la que podría salir del palacio sin ser descubierta.

\- Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos a respirar el aire puro de la pradera. – ofreció con una sonrisa, a pesar que sentía nervios.

La joven se sorprendió por la propuesta del capitán, muchos hombres le habían propuesto cosas parecidas cuando la cortejaban, pero ninguna le llamó tanto la atención como la que había escuchado en esos momentos.

\- Disculpa si te parece atrevido mi ofrecimiento, pero es que…

\- Me encantaría salir contigo. – afirmó Zelda, con seguridad.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, sintiéndose contento.

\- Claro que sí, pero lo que me preocupa es ser descubierta.

\- Ese no es problema, mientras salgas con una ropa menos llamativa y sin tantas joyas, nadie va a descubrirte.

La opción que el joven ofrecía tranquilizó el temor de la princesa por ser descubierta. Ya no había nada que le impida aceptar.

\- Mañana, a la media tarde, tengo que firmar unos tratados especiales, luego de ellos podemos salir. Claro, si es que no hay ningún inconveniente para ti.

\- Claro que no, pues una hora antes terminaré de entrenar con los soldados.

\- Bien, entonces reunámonos en las caballerizas a esa hora.

\- Ahí estaré esperándote, Zelda.

Luego de aquella conversación, los jóvenes se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sintiendo en sus corazones la inmensa alegría de saber que al día siguiente pasarían juntos un atardecer agradable.

* * *

Llegado el momento acordado, Link esperó impacientemente a Zelda en las caballerizas. Estaba ansioso por salir con ella y librarse del encierro del palacio así sea por unas horas, sobre todo porque eso le haría muy bien a la joven.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, la princesa llegó tal y como lo había prometido, y fue entonces, que Link que se quedó completamente pasmado al verla.

Ya no se encontraba usando su ostentoso vestido, pues este había sido reemplazado por uno color rosa pastel de estilo imperio hasta las rodillas; no poseía mangas, sino que se sostenía en sus pálidos hombros por unas delicadas tiras, mientras que su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, sin ninguna tiara ni trenza que lo decore.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al a ver a su soberana de esa manera, y demostrarle su admiración en unas cuantas palabras.

\- Estás hermosa... – dijo, completamente impactado.

\- Muchas gracias, Link. Tú también te ves muy apuesto. – contestó tímida y ruborizada, observando que su compañero se encontraba vestido de diferente manera.

\- Gracias. ¿Lista para irnos? – preguntó, intimidado por el halago recibido.

\- Claro que sí, te sugiero que salgamos de prisa, pues Impa no sabe la pequeña escapada que haré. – indicó, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¡Entonces, si es así, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes! – exclamó, preocupado.

Los jóvenes se subieron a Epona y salieron del castillo por un atajo secreto que Link conocía, de esa manera se ahorrarían las molestas explicaciones a los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada.

Cuando pasaron por la ciudadela, por cómo estaban vestidos, no fueron reconocidos. La princesa, quien iba sentada detrás de su amigo, se sintió dichosa de estar rodeando con sus brazos la espalda del héroe, momento que aprovechó para deleitarse con el perfume de su piel que tanto la volvía loca. Lo que ella no sabía, es que Link estaba sintiendo la misma oleada de sensaciones que ella al tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo y embriagarse con su hechizante aroma.

Ambos se sentían encantados por el acercamiento que tenían el uno con el otro.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la pradera y recorrieron sus vastos terrenos, llegaron a un lugar que ninguno de los dos habían explorado antes. El sitio estaba conformado por un pequeño lago y un jardín cubierto por flores de múltiples colores.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la princesa se sintió como una niña pequeña al ver semejante espectáculo, pues no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia el campo de flores para poder verlas con más cercanía.

\- ¡Zelda, ten cuidado cuando corres, puedes caerte! – gritó Link, riéndose con la situación.

La joven hizo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo, simplemente se sentó en el pequeño jardín y se puso a palpar las flores. Esa reacción causó en Link una agradable sorpresa, pues era la primera vez que veía a la princesa reírse de manera tan desinhibida.

Decidió acercarse para acompañarla, pero cuando estuvo más cerca de ella, no se dio cuenta que en el suelo se encontraba una piedra que provocó que se tropiece y caiga encima de la joven.

Asustada, trató de impedir su caída, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba abrazando al joven, el cual estaba encima de ella.

\- ¡Perdóname, no me fije por donde pisaba! – dijo Link, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes. – manifestó, sonrojada por la cercanía.

Ambos se quedaron acostados en el suelo mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban las una a la otra a medida que sus alientos chocaban en sus bocas entreabiertas debido a la sorpresa.

\- Tus ojos… son tan hermosos. – expresó el joven sin pensar, hipnotizado con la mirada de su monarca.

\- Link… – dijo, deleitándose con la intensa mirada del hombre que la tenía aprisionada.

El capitán sintió nacer desde su interior enormes deseos de besar a la princesa, anhelaba demostrarle de esa forma lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, se contuvo, pues no quería faltarle el respeto de esa manera. Simplemente se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse.

El joven desconocía los pensamientos de su soberana, pero ella, sin duda alguna, también deseaba ser poseía por los labios de este, a pesar que muy en el fondo y para su pesar, esto no era más que una simple fantasía.

Luego del incidente se sentaron a conversar en la orilla de la laguna sobre temas triviales relacionados al lugar en el que se encontraban. Estuvieron en esa agradable acción, hasta que el ocaso empezó a hacerse presente en el firmamento.

\- Lamento decirte que es hora de regresar. – avisó Link, apenado.

\- Está bien. Muchas gracias por este hermoso día, de no ser por ti seguiría encerrada en el palacio. Me he divertido mucho conversando contigo. – contestó, demostrando lo bien que se sentía.

\- Mientras tú lo desees, seguiremos haciendo esto, Zelda.

\- Gracias, sé que contigo las cosas siempre será así, Link.

Luego de su última charla, se subieron a la yegua y regresaron al palacio, sintiéndose felices de haber pasado un maravilloso día en compañía del otro.

* * *

Una vez de regreso, Zelda se encontraba en su habitación y vistiéndose con una de sus ropas habituales para no levantar sospechas. Cuando estuvo lista, escuchó a su consejera tocar la puerta, por lo que fue a abrirle inmediatamente.

\- Hola, Impa. – saludó, nerviosa.

\- Hola, Zelda. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes. – preguntó, preocupada.

\- Fui a caminar un poco… – mintió, para no revelar que había salido del palacio sin avisarle.

\- El ministro Abel te espera en su despacho, quiere hablar contigo sobre…

\- Imagino lo que quiere conversar. Iré a verlo inmediatamente. – contestó, seria.

La princesa se vio en el espejo por última vez para luego dirigirse a la reunión con el ministro.

* * *

En uno de los despachos del palacio, se encontraban frente a frente y sentados en un escritorio, la princesa y un elegante caballero.

Físicamente, el hombre se caracterizaba por su buen parecido; mediana edad, estatura promedio, piel blanca, larga cabellera negra recogida por una cola y ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, internamente, era déspota y manipulador.

Esos rasgos de personalidad no eran nada agradables para Zelda, sin embargo, por alguna desconocida razón, que no se relacionaban mucho a ese asunto, sentía hacia él un terrible rechazo. Desde niña acogía esos sentimientos hacia su persona y le costaba tener una conversación con él sin sentirse incómoda.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

\- Buenas noches, Sir Abel.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el ministro se decidió a hablar sobre el asunto por el que la citó, uno que la princesa conocía perfectamente y le desagradaba.

\- No creo que sea una novedad para usted la razón por la que la cité. – dijo, observándola con seriedad.

\- La conozco perfectamente y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. – respondió, sin demostrar intimidación.

\- Princesa, recuerde que usted debe dejar de lado todo conflicto personal, pues usted se debe a su reino por sobre todas las cosas.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, mi vida entera le pertenece a Hyrule.

\- Me alegra que lo sepa, pues ese fue el juramento que le dio a su difunto padre.

\- El juramento que le hice a mi padre en su lecho de muerte, es algo sumamente importante para mí y me siento en la capacidad de velar por el reino por mis propios medios, sin ayuda de nadie. Por eso no estoy de acuerdo que para cumplir con mi deber, deba matrimoniarme por simple protocolo.

\- Tarde o temprano tendrá que contraer matrimonio, pues de eso depende que usted sea coronada como reina. Una vez más, le digo que debe dejar de pensar en sentimentalismos, pues el bien del pueblo a nivel económico y político, depende de su unión con algún poderoso monarca. Más pronto de lo que imagina tendrá que recibir nuevos pretendientes.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la joven decidió dar por finalizada la conversación.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó, seria.

\- Es todo, princesa.

Tragándose el desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre, la princesa se despidió y salió de su despacho camino a sus aposentos; sin saber que el objeto de su malestar, disfrutaba enormemente verla consternarse de esa manera.

* * *

La joven se encontraba acostada en su cama, completamente encolerizada por la reunión que tuvo con el ministro Abel. De ninguna manera quería casarse con un completo desconocido que sólo deseaba crecer en el poder por medio de la corona de su reino, sobre todo ahora, que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona, el único hombre que había amado con toda su alma desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Referente a su padre, reconoce que lo amó y respetó muchísimo, pero a la vez sentía hacia él un poco de resentimiento por la promesa que le hizo hacer. Era tan sólo una niña que no tenía idea de las cosas que tendría que afrontar, como dejar de lado su propia vida por el bien de su reino.

Sin poder aguantar más su encierro, se dirigió a su armario y se vistió de la manera más sencilla posible; se cubrió con una capucha negra y salió de su habitación, cuidando de no ser vista.

Tenía inmensos deseos de aspirar el aire puro de la pradera y sentirse tan dichosa como en el atardecer que pasó junto a la única persona que la hacía sentir viva y completa.

* * *

Por otro lado, el capitán tampoco podía mantenerse tranquilo en la comodidad de su alcoba. De alguna manera, la cercanía que había tenido con su monarca había impresionado y alborotado cada uno de sus sentidos.

Su caminata lo llevó hasta las caballerizas, donde se acercó a su fiel Epona y la acarició con cariño para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien. Ya una vez acabada su visita, se disponía a regresar a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver a un ser cubierto saliendo del palacio por el pasadizo secreto…

* * *

Como se lo había propuesto, la princesa ya se encontraba sentada encima de una roca, aspirando la frescura del viento de la noche. A lo lejos, podía visualizar el palacio, lugar que cada día que pasaba le tomaba más rechazo, pues en ninguno de sus lujos u ostentosidades encontraba la paz que tanto necesitaba, sobre todo por las presiones de aquel hombre que tanto despreciaba.

Sabiendo que el momento de regresar a su jaula de oro había llegado, se levantó dispuesta a tomar el camino de regreso, pero su paso fue detenido por una mano que la tomó del hombro con suma brusquedad.

\- Hola, lindura. ¿Cómo así tan solita?

La joven se dio cuenta que la voz que le habló fue la de un hombre, y por el tono de la misma y el peculiar aroma de su aliento, percibió que estaba en estado de ebriedad.

No prestando atención, la joven se soltó del agarre y se dispuso a continuar su camino, mas no se esperó que el hombre la volvería a acorralar.

\- ¡Aléjese! – grito enojada.

\- ¿Me estás rechazando? – preguntó, indignado.

\- ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está tratando?

\- Claro, con una arisca y hermosa mujer.

Fue entonces, que la joven recordó como estaba físicamente. El no estar revestida con la elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba, había cubierto por completo su verdadera identidad, haciendo que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella no la reconozca.

Sin dar más respuesta, mientras los nervios la invadían, se disponía a irse, pero el hombre la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó, agresivo.

\- ¡Déjeme ir o no respondo! – exclamó, enfurecida.

Debido a los nervios y al fuerte agarre que el hombre la tenía, no podía formar en sus manos una esfera de energía para noquearlo. Ahora si estaba completamente asustada y no sabía cómo podía librarse de aquel delincuente.

\- Esta noche me siento muy solito, por eso razón vas a hacerme compañía. No tengas miedo, te aseguro que te gustará.

El pánico se apoderó de ella con sólo imaginarse lo que el hombre podría hacerle. Su cuerpo se había paralizado a tal medida, que el malhechor la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a desgarrarla de lo que la cubría.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó, desesperada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Te aseguro que pasaremos una velada excitante! – exclamó enfurecido, mientras la tomaba de rostro.

Nunca se había sentido tan invadida por el miedo. Varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos a medida que el hombre la manoseaba. Los gritos de desesperación salidos de sus labios parecían no ser escuchados por nadie.

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! Estamos tú y yo solos, así que nadie va a…

Una fuerza misteriosa separó al hombre de la princesa y cuando se dio cuenta del origen de la misma, vio a un joven impactándolo de lleno en la cara.

Zelda, quien se tardó unos segundos en salir del horror, se sorprendió enormemente al ver quien había sido su salvador.

\- ¡Link!

El capitán, quien no escuchó el llamado de la princesa, estaba completamente enfurecido con el hombre que tenía agarrado con sus manos.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla!?

El hombre, quien se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de luchar contra el joven debido a que lo superaba en fuerza, intentó zafarse de su agarre, así que rápidamente sacó una daga de su bolsillo, la cual se la incrustó al capitán cerca del pecho.

Debido al dolor, el capitán libró al delincuente de sus manos, el cual salió corriendo para no ser alcanzado.

En seguida, el héroe desvainó su espada para perseguirlo, pero los gritos de la princesa llamándolo lo detuvieron, y más pudieron sus deseos de ir a verla.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la abrazó con fuerza para que se calme, a medida que la cubría con su capa debido a las ropas que el agresor le había rasgado.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó todo, por suerte ese tipo no pudo lastimarte. – dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Link. De no haber sido por ti, él me hubiera…

\- Shh… nada de eso pasó. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la noche? Es peligroso para ti.

\- Sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, no creí que alguien se me acercaría.

\- Zelda, ¿por qué no te defendiste? Tú eres una gran hechicera, pudiste haberlo noqueado.

\- Tuve miedo, nunca me había visto en una situación así. Lo siento. – dijo, sintiéndose avergonzada con ella misma.

Con esas actitud, el joven se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba pasando por una etapa de inseguridad, la que debido a la máscara que siempre debía usar debido a su cargo, la había camuflado a la perfección. Al parecer, la reciente invasión que causó caos y terror en el reino, más las atrocidades que cometió Ganondorf contra su vida, la habían afectado más de lo que se imaginaba, incluso mucho más que a él mismo.

Definitivamente, deseaba ayudarla a que supere esa dolorosa etapa poco a poco.

\- No te disculpes, pronto recuperarás la seguridad en ti misma. Recuerda que todo lo que ocurrió con Ganondorf sirvió para fortalecernos como personas. No te pregunté el motivo de no haberte defendido porque me haya enojado o desconfié de tu fortaleza, lo hice porque me preocupé por ti y me sentí mal de no haber llegado más rápido para protegerte, pues yo vivo solamente para ti y nadie más.

Esas profundas palabras causaron que su lastimado corazón se sienta aliviado, pues aparte de Impa, nadie más se había preocupado por los rezagos que habían dejado Zant y Ganondorf en su vida. Que tranquilidad para ella el saber que Link la entendía en vez de juzgarla como muchos lo habían hecho.

Sin saber que decir, la joven siguió aferrada al pecho de su salvador, agradeciéndole en silencio a las Diosas por haberlo puesto en su camino, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo sumamente terrible.

\- ¡Link, tu pecho está sangrando! – exclamó, aterrada.

\- No es nada, tranquila.

\- De ninguna manera, vamos a curarte.

La pareja se puso de pie y regresó rápidamente al palacio. Zelda estaba muy preocupada por la herida que su amigo tenía.

* * *

Una vez en el palacio, se dirigieron a la habitación del héroe. A esa hora todos dormían, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada.

\- Link, quítate la camisa.

\- ¿Ah? Zelda, no creo que eso sea…

\- ¡Necesito curarte! ¡Quítatela de una vez!

Sin tiempo que perder, la joven le sacó la camisa a la fuerza para encontrarse con la herida, la cual por suerte no era muy profunda, pero si se veía sumamente dolorosa.

Con cuidado, tomó un algodón con alcohol y empezó a desinfectarla, provocando que el joven se queje ligeramente debido al ardor.

\- Perdóname, sé que duele, pero debo sanártela. – indicó, sintiéndose triste.

\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí. – dijo Link, sonrojado.

\- No… no es nada. – contestó la joven, sonrojada.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, la princesa estaba muy nerviosa. Por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que era ver y tocar a un hombre semidesnudo. No pudo evitar maravillarse con la firmeza de sus músculos y entristecerse por algunas cicatrices que el capitán adquirió a lo largo de su aventura.

Por otra parte, Link tenía una sensación parecida. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en esas condiciones frente a una mujer, y más si esta se trataba de la princesa. Ser tocado por ella, a pesar de dolor de la herida, era una sensación sumamente agradable.

Una vez curada la herida, la joven se disponía a retirar la mano del pecho de su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus intenciones no pudieron darse, pues el capitán tomó sus dedos en un firme agarre mientras la miraba a los ojos con fiereza e intensidad.

\- Link…

Dejando de lado toda cordura, el joven tomó a la princesa en sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso, provocando que Zelda se impacte ante tal acción. Sin embargo, en tan sólo segundos le correspondió, sintiendo como los brazos y las piernas le temblaban con descontrol.

Inicialmente, la caricia se dio con timidez e inocencia, pero luego se fue tornando apasionada e intensa, deleitando a los jóvenes con el significado del primer beso de amor.

Ambos se abrazaron con desesperación a medida que el beso continuaba, rozando con sus manos la espalda del otro sintiendo como el calor empezaba a invadirlos, hasta que debido a la falta de oxígeno tuvieron que detenerse, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren y se expresen todo lo que en ese momento sentían.

\- Te amo… – dijo el joven, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Yo también te amo. – respondió la princesa, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían debido a las emociones.

La pareja se quedó en silencio, asimilando la declaración que se habían hecho, sintiendo poco a poco como el miedo empezaba a invadirlos, pues a pesar que sabían que la ley de las Diosas los unía, la terrenal de ninguna manera iba bendecir, lo que para ellos seria, un inmundo pecado, ya que una reina nunca podría mezclase con un simple mundano.

Sintiendo como la conciencia lo carcomía, el joven se separó de su amada sin mirarla a los ojos, causando que esta se acerque hacia él y lo abrace por la espalda con fuerza.

\- Link…

\- Perdóname, nunca debí haberme atrevido a semejante cosa. – dijo, mientras su voz se quebraba terriblemente.

\- Lo hiciste porque me amas, lo acabas de decir. ¿O acaso todo es mentira? – preguntó, con un dejo de temor.

El héroe se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su princesa, pues deseaba demostrarte todo lo que su mente y corazón sentían.

\- Nada de lo que dije es mentira, pues mi amor por ti ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos. – dijo Link, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, pues las almas de la Princesa del Destino y el Héroe Elegido por las Diosas, siempre han estado enlazadas. – contestó, acariciándolo de igual manera.

\- Eso es válido para las Diosas, mas los hombres nunca aceptarán nuestra unión por las diferencias sociales.

\- No me importa, nuestro amor estuvo dormido por años y sólo se reconoció una vez que nos reencontramos. Puede ser que hayamos olvidado todo lo que ocurrió en nuestras pasadas vidas, pero el amor es la única fuerza que trasciende con el paso del tiempo.

\- Algún día tendrás que contraer matrimonio, pues de eso depende que seas coronada como reina. – indicó, mientras el dolor y la rabia lo carcomían.

\- Yo no lo voy a permitir, nunca me casaré con alguien a quien no amo, mucho menos ahora que te he vuelto a ver. No sé cómo, pero demostraré por mí misma que puedo gobernar sin tener a un hombre indeseado a mi lado.

Luego de aquella manifestación, la joven se armó de valor para decirle al héroe unas ansiosas palabras.

\- Nadie debe enterarse de lo nuestro, eso sólo nos corresponde a ti y a mí. No sé, ni me interesa lo que ocurra en el futuro, pues lo único que deseo es estar junto a ti, como siempre… como antes.

Las tranquilizadoras palabras de la monarca calmaron el lastimado corazón del joven, provocando que este se acerque a ella y la estreche en sus brazos con ternura.

\- Será nuestro secreto, mi amada princesa. – susurró, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

\- Nuestro y de nadie más.

Sellaron sus palabras con un delicado beso, demostrando de esa manera el pacto de silencio que habían hecho, pues sea como sea, deseaban mantener su unión por siempre.

Luego de su afectuoso acto, la joven se retiró a sus aposentos antes de que descubran su ausencia, sintiéndose dichosa, al igual que él, de saber que a partir de ese momento vivirían en secreto el amor que desde siempre estuvo escondido en el fondo de sus almas...


	5. Almas enlazadas

**Capítulo 5: Almas enlazadas**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a cubrir la majestuosidad del palacio de Hyrule, iluminando de manera intensa la habitación principal de dicho sitio. Lentamente, la joven princesa empezó a despertarse, sintiendo como la felicidad y el regocijo de su corazón se reflejaban con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues el saber que su amor y el de su héroe se habían reconocido, la hacían sentir muy complacida.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, escuchó a su consejera tocar la puerta, quien en el momento que entró a los aposentos, no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida la felicidad que embargaba a la joven princesa.

\- Buenos días, Zelda. ¿Y esa sonrisa? Hace tiempo que no te veo así.

\- Nada especial, simplemente dormí muy bien. – respondió, evitando no ser descubierta.

\- Bueno, es mejor que vayas a bañarte para que bajes a desayunar. Recuerda que hoy tendrás un día completo de reunión de consejo.

\- Lo sé perfectamente.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la joven se dirigió a bañarse mientras que la Sheikah escuchó desde afuera como cantaba una canción de amor en idioma hyliano antiguo, cosa que se le hizo sumamente extraña de su parte.

\- _Algo escondes, Zelda…_

* * *

Los soldados se encontraban cada uno en sus posiciones, esperando la señal de su capitán para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

Desde que el joven héroe había llegado, todos notaron algo diferente en él, pues la seriedad de su semblante se había esfumado para darle cabida a una sonrisa cálida, en la cual se escondía una gran felicidad, que por más que intentaran descubrir, se mantenía en escondite.

Para Ravio, la actitud de su amigo no pasó desapercibida, así que moviéndose del puesto en donde se encontraba, se acercó hacia él para preguntarle.

\- Link, desde hace un momento te noto extraño. – indicó, mostrando curiosidad.

\- ¿Extraño? No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Bueno, tú siempre te comportas serio en los entrenamientos y ahora te noto sumamente… ¿feliz? – preguntó, confundido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, sin embargo, de ninguna manera iba a revelar el secreto de la relación amorosa que llevaba con su monarca.

\- Amanecí de buen humor. Sólo eso, amigo. – contestó, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

\- Ah… ya veo.

\- Es mejor que regreses a tu puesto, el entrenamiento está a punto de empezar.

\- Sí, eso haré…

Luego de unas horas de transcurrido el entrenamiento, Ravio observó que Link seguía con el semblante animado, parecía que su cuerpo estaba en el campo, mas su mente se encontraba en algún lugar que sólo las Diosas conocían.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar de preocuparse por su amigo y seguir con sus actividades, pero inesperadamente vio como el capitán observaba un peculiar balcón del palacio de manera intensa… y fue en ese momento, que supo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La princesa se encontraba en el balcón de sus aposentos, regalándole al capitán una sonrisa que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el palacio, jamás se la había visto. Por otra parte, Link le sonreía de la misma manera mientras la miraba extasiado, como si se tratara de la más divina de las criaturas.

Ver la escena entre la pareja, no sólo le provocó una enorme preocupación, sino que una dolorosa imagen, que creía olvidada en el fondo de su inconsciente, había vuelto a resurgir.

\- _No te metas en problemas, Link…_

* * *

Una vez que las estrellas se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad del cielo, la pareja se dirigió a su esperado encuentro en el jardín del palacio.

Cuando la princesa llegó, vio a su amado de espaldas esperando su llegada. Pretendía sorprenderlo sin que este se dé cuenta, pero al final de todo, los papeles se invirtieron cuando el joven se dio la vuelta, portando una rosa roja en su mano.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa. – dijo, mientras le estiraba la rosa.

\- Buenas noches, mi amor. – saludó, ruborizándose por el halago.

La joven tomó la rosa para enseguida deleitarse con su aroma. Todos los pretendientes que la habían cortejado la habían llenado de todo tipo de flores, pero ninguna le había parecido más hermosa y exquisita que la que le estaba dando su amado.

Luego de dejar la rosa de lado, el joven tomó por la cintura para besarla con intenso frenesí. La pasión desmedida que sentían ambos en la caricia de sus labios era desbordante y desesperada, tanto que después de un momento tuvieron que separarse debido al sofocamiento.

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, pero me haces muy feliz. Gracias a ti ya no me siento sola entre estas frías paredes. – expresó la princesa.

\- Tú también me haces muy feliz, desde ahora ni tú ni yo estaremos solos. Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro.

\- Link, hay que ser cuidadosos. Por más que intento ocultar las cosas, Impa percibe la dicha que me embarga. No quiero que nos descubran. – dijo, preocupada.

\- Tienes razón. El día de hoy, Ravio también me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas.

\- Él es el soldado de Lorule, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, no le demostré absolutamente nada. De ninguna manera pienso arriesgar lo nuestro.

\- Por suerte nadie viene a estos jardines, mucho menos en las noches. Podemos quedarnos aquí sin riesgo a nada y dar rienda suelta a nuestras demostraciones de afecto.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la pareja se escondió en un rincón del jardín para entregarse a la boca del otro, transmitiéndose de esa manera el amor que llenaba sus almas de inmensa alegría.

* * *

Maravillosos meses transcurrieron para la pareja de enamorados, quienes a pesar de llevar su romance en la clandestinidad, vivieron su relación de manera dulce e intensa. Trataban de pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, ya sea saliendo de paseo por la pradera del reino con la fiel yegua del joven o escondiéndose en las sombras del jardín que aguardaba sus encuentros.

Ese día, debido a la impaciencia de esperar hasta la noche, la princesa y el héroe decidieron encontrarse más temprano de lo normal en el lugar de siempre; cuando el ocaso recién se encontraba en su apogeo.

Habiéndose olvidado del paso implacable del tiempo, el joven tenía a su amada arrinconada en la verdosa pared mientras disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios con ansiedad. La monarca demostraba la misma sed de besos que su caballero, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para asegurar el agarre.

Estuvieron en ese trance hasta que las cosas se salieron de control, pues sin haberlo planeado, el capitán acarició con deseo los pechos de su princesa encima de la ropa mientras que con su boca devoraba su cuello, provocando que esta se asuste y lo separé de su cuerpo rápidamente. Previo a eso, el joven se dio cuenta de su error y se arrepintió por aquello.

\- Perdóname, no me di cuenta. – dijo, terriblemente avergonzado.

Sus palabras eran sinceras. Link de ninguna manera quería aprovecharse de ella, pero debido al terrible estremecimiento que invadía su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por el amor y la pasión, los cuales parecían a punto de estallar cada vez que tenía a su princesa en sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan descontrolado con una mujer.

El héroe elegido se sentía preocupado por su atrevimiento, en esos momentos esperaba que la joven le dé una merecida bofetada, pero para su sorpresa, eso nunca llegó.

\- No te preocupes, Link, sé que no eres un aprovechado. – expresó, seria y ruborizada.

La princesa mostró un semblante tranquilo, pero a partir de haber sido acariciada de manera tan íntima por primera vez en su vida, un extraño sentimiento empezó a recorrerla. No sabía exactamente cuál era, pero definitivamente, era muy agradable y atrayente… sin embargo, sentirse de esa manera la asustaba un poco, así que en ese momento tomó una decisión.

\- Es mejor que nos despidamos. Ya pronto va a anochecer. – dijo, nerviosa

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- No, claro que no, pero es mejor retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones.

Muy a su pesar, Link tuvo que aceptar las condiciones de su amada y despedirse de ella. Se sentía terriblemente mal pensando que la decisión de ella de separarse había sido provocada por su atrevimiento.

Debía buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas y no permitir que piense mal de él…

* * *

Con la llegada de la noche, la mayoría de los habitantes de palacio se estaban alistando para entregarse a los brazos del sueño; a excepción de un joven, que se sentía profundamente mortificado.

Tomar un largo y relajante baño, y mantenerse encerrado en su habitación, no le ayudó en lo absoluto a tranquilizar su conciencia. Sólo de pensar que su atrevimiento pudo incomodar a su amada, lo horrorizaba en sobremanera, pues no quería que debido a eso se aleje de su lado.

Observando las alturas del majestuoso palacio, se encontraba el capitán buscando el balcón perteneciente a los aposentos de su princesa. Sabía que la idea que se le había ocurrido era completamente impulsiva y fuera de sitio, pero necesitaba llegar hasta ella para pedirle perdón por la falta cometida hace unas horas.

Una vez que localizó el balcón deseado, sacó una de las zarpas que consiguió durante su aventura, apuntó la misma a unas enredaderas que se encontraban en la pared y dejó que la fuerza del aparato lo hale, mientras le rogaba a las Diosas que su amada lo reciba.

* * *

Cubierta por una corta y delicada bata de seda, se encontraba la monarca cepillando su largo y castaño cabello antes de dirigirse a su cama para descansar.

Todavía su mente estaba invadida por los hechos ocurridos con su amado héroe hace unas horas, pues el haber sido besada y tocada de manera tan apasionada por parte de él, la había hecho sentir estremecida e inquieta.

Una vez que su cabello estuvo listo, se acercó a su cama para cubrirse con las sábanas, pero el ruido del ventanal de su balcón detuvo su acción, haciendo que se preocupe al preguntarse a qué se debía.

Lenta y precavidamente se acercó hasta la puerta, rogándole a las Diosas que sólo sea su imaginación la escucha de aquel ruido, pero una vez que despejó las cortinas, se sorprendió al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos mirarla con insistencia para que le abra.

\- ¡Link!

Con prisa, abrió la puerta de su balcón, permitiendo que el desesperado joven entre y se acerque hasta ella.

El capitán se disponía a hablar, pero se quedó enmudecido al ver a su amada tan sensualmente vestida, donde pudo maravillarse con la voluptuosidad de sus largas piernas y el encantador escote que sobresalía de la prenda.

La princesa se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada del hombre que amaba encima de ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquello, así que rápidamente, trató de desvirar el tema repitiendo su pregunta.

\- Link, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó seria y avergonzada.

Una vez que salió de su trance, se dirigió a su amada para explicarle las razones de su venida.

\- Sé que no debí venir, pero necesito que me escuches. – dijo el joven, angustiado.

\- Me estás preocupando. ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó, preocupada.

\- Por favor, perdóname, mi amor. – dijo, mostrando sumo malestar.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Por lo que ocurrió hace rato, no debí besarte ni tocarte de esa manera. Soy un idiota.

\- Mi amor, no digas eso, por favor. Ya te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte.

\- No es cierto, de no haberte afectado no te hubieras retirado. Por favor, perdóname, prometo nunca más propasarme contigo. A veces no sé cómo comportarme cuando estamos juntos, pues nunca he tenido ningún tipo de experiencia o acercamiento con una mujer. Tú eres la primera. – confesó, terriblemente sonrojado.

La princesa se acercó hasta su amado y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, demostrándole de esa manera que nada de lo que él hizo la había afectado. El joven se sintió tranquilo al ver la reacción de su adorada. Con eso, el miedo que tenía de que se aleje de él se había disipado.

\- Talvez demostré incomodidad por estar en las mismas condiciones que tú. Nunca he sido besada ni tocada de esa manera por nadie, y las sensaciones que sentí fueron completamente nuevas. Ya no te mortifiques, no pasa nada. – explicó, en tono dulcificado.

\- Gracias por no juzgarme. Tenía miedo de que te alejes de mí. – dijo, sintiéndose aliviado.

\- Nunca me alejaré de ti. Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, eso no sucederá.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, aprovechando la hermosa sensación de tenerse entre los brazos del otro, hasta que el joven se separó de ella para retirarse.

\- Me voy para que puedas descansar. Hasta mañana, mi amor.

Luego de un último beso, el joven se dirigió al balcón para retirarse… y fue en ese momento, que la princesa sintió una extraña sensación formarse en su cuerpo, una que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amado no se vaya.

Fue entonces, que dejando de lado toda atadura y represión social, había tomado una importante y deseada decisión.

\- No te vayas…

Esas palabras detuvieron los pasos del joven, quien creyó que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- Zelda…

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche. – pidió nerviosa, pero con determinación.

Sintió desfallecer al oír tan tentadora propuesta. Desde hace meses, todas las noches, soñaba en deleitarse con los encantadores secretos de su amada, mas de ninguna manera se lo propuso por el profundo respeto que sentía hacia ella. No podía creer que ella misma le estaba pidiendo que se quede con ella a compartir los deseos que ambos tenían.

\- Link, quédate conmigo.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero forzarte a nada. No es necesario esto para que me demuestres el amor que sientes por mí. – dijo, sumamente nervioso y ruborizado.

\- Nunca he estado tan segura como ahora, sobre todo por las intensas sensaciones que provocaste en mí por medio de tus caricias. Nuestras almas se pertenecen desde siempre y quiero que esta noche consumamos ese amor que tanto nos enloquece.

\- No es correcto, te estaría faltando el respeto y eso es algo que nunca podría perdonarme.

\- ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Acaso no deseas estar conmigo? – pregunto Zelda, angustiada.

\- ¿Cómo no desear a una mujer tan bella como tú? Eres todo lo que anhelé tanto física como espiritualmente. – manifestó, mientras besaba su mano con cariño.

\- Entonces, quiero que me hagas tuya y que tú seas mío. Jamás me faltarías el respeto porque sé que me quieres. Esta unión sólo nos pertenecerá a ti y a mí, donde quiero que nos demostremos cuanto nos amamos y deseamos. Esta noche, la princesa y el héroe no existen, simplemente seremos Link y Zelda, las almas encadenadas desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para derribar toda duda que la pareja tenía, así que juntos tomaron la manija del ventanal y la cerraron permitiendo que las finas cortinas camuflen el encuentro que estaba a punto de iniciar...

* * *

En el suelo yacían las ropas de la pareja, las cuales fueron despojadas lenta y delicadamente para disfrutar de las emociones iniciales. Ambos estaban en trance observando la desnudez del otro, secretos que nunca habían mostrado a nadie más que a ellos mismos.

La joven se maravilló con la firmeza del cuerpo de su amado, al mismo tiempo que con la suavidad de sus manos y labios, tocaba y besaba cada parte del mismo, provocando que su compañero se estremezca ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Por otra parte, el capitán se encontraba hundido en la más profunda de las exaltaciones al recorrer con su boca y fuertes manos el camino de las curvas de su amada, enloqueciéndose hasta más no poder con cada roce que le regalaba, sobre todo cuando empezó a devorar sus pechos, los que saciaban la ansiedad de posesión que tenía sobre ella.

Tales y nuevas caricias causaban intensos estremecimientos en la joven, los que eran acompañados por la dulzura de los gemidos salidos de su boca, pues su compañero exploraba puntos escondidos que ni ella conocía de su existencia.

Las caricias y los besos eran los instrumentos que les permitían descubrir la manera de hacer enloquecer al otro, causando que cada tocamiento erice cada partícula de su piel, la cuales eran compatibles entre ellas como fuertes imanes cubiertos por la pasión y el deseo.

Luego de bastante tiempo de exploración mutua, se miraron a los ojos sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía, viendo en sus miradas la afirmación que necesitaban para consumar su desenfrenado amor.

Suavemente el joven se unió a ella, descubriendo el disfrute y la calidez de sentirse enlazado a la mujer amada, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el primero en pertenecerle… sin embargo, la princesa se sintió incomoda, provocando que su compañero se preocupe de verla en ese estado y enseguida empiece a besarla con dulzura para calmarla.

Luego de unos minutos, la princesa empezó a sentirse más relajada, momento que el capitán aprovechó para continuar con el ritual en el que se encontraban.

Al inicio los movimientos eran suaves y delicados, pero a medida que el placer y el deseo se fue apoderando de ellos, aumentaron el ritmo de su unión, provocando que los gemidos de ambos se vuelvan suplicantes y ensordecedores, endulzando de esa forma los oídos del otro; tratando de unirse cada vez más para disfrutar de manera intima de tan exquisito roce.

Luego de unos momentos sintieron como sus cuerpos eran apoderados de la fascinación del clímax, haciéndolos temblar debido a los fuertes y maravillosos espasmos que los estaban invadiendo, haciendo que previo a eso, sus labios se busquen desesperados para acariciarse con sus lenguas y poder apaciguar las oleadas de placer que los estaban embriagando.

Luego de aquella finalización, se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos con amor y confianza.

El héroe besó la frente de su amada con inmenso cariño mientras que ella acariciaba el rostro de él con sutileza, manteniéndose en el trance de estar rodeados por los brazos del otro, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, rogando en silencio que el amanecer se demore una eternidad en llegar…


	6. Infraganti

**Capítulo 6: Infraganti**

El manto oscuro del cielo empezaba a aclarar sus tonalidades, anunciando que en pocas horas el amanecer llegaría para cubrir los vastos terrenos de la tierra sagrada de Hyrule.

En la habitación principal del palacio, bajo la protección de las finas mantas de seda, se encontraban los amantes sumidos en un plácido sueño mientras sus cuerpos estaban enlazados con los brazos del otro.

Lentamente, el héroe elegido abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por un instante al notar que se encontraba en un lugar diferente a su habitación, pero luego que su memoria despertó por completo y se vio despojado de ropa alguna, una cálida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Giró despacio y vio a su amada profundamente dormida, poniéndole a la vista su suave y pálida espalda, haciendo que el joven recuerde con detalle la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, en donde, por primera vez, se entregaron al amor y la pasión que les quemaba el alma debido a los fervientes deseos que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sin poder evitarlo, acarició con sus dedos la piel de esa característica zona, deleitándose con la suavidad a medida que su cuerpo se estremecía, recordando, una vez más, que en la intensa pasada noche había tocado ese sitio y muchos más que le hicieron perder la completa razón.

Debido a los tocamientos, la princesa empezó a despertarse a medida que volteaba su cuerpo, impactando al joven al dar a notar otra de sus atractivas y encantadoras zonas; cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se cubrió con las mantas, completamente sonrojada y se sentó a buscar los labios de su adorado para besarlos con sutileza.

\- Buenos días, mi amor. – dijo, luego de finalizar su afectuoso acto.

\- Buenos días, princesa. – contestó, completamente hipnotizado mientras la observaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la joven, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

\- No hay palabras para describir lo que siento en mi corazón. Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado y ahora más que nunca que consumamos nuestro amor. La noche fue simplemente maravillosa, disfruté de cada beso y caricia que nos dábamos… fueron sensaciones indescriptibles.

La princesa se ruborizó al oír las palabras de su amado, sintiéndose contenta de saber que el íntimo momento que habían compartido significó mucho para él.

\- Para mí también fue un momento maravilloso, entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma fue la decisión más importante que tomé en mi vida, pues no hay nada más sublime que pertenecer por completo al ser amado.

\- Me alegra saber que disfrutaste tanto como yo, pero no pude evitar preocuparme al ver que sentiste dolor, por más delicado que traté de ser contigo. Lo lamento. – comentó, sintiéndose apenado.

\- No te voy a negar que al inicio si fue un poco incómodo y doloroso, pero luego todo fue disipado por las intensas sensaciones que me provocaste en todo el acto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Fue… fascinante y excitante. – contestó la joven, mirándolo a su amado a los ojos intensamente mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo.

Luego de esas aclaraciones, la pareja se besó apasionadamente, provocando que ambos caigan en la cama y Link recorra con su boca el cuerpo de su amada y haciendo que vuelva a gemir debido a las caricias; luego de un momento, ambos detuvieron su agradable actividad.

\- Falta poco para el amanecer, debo irme antes de que los soldados se despierten, además no quiero que me vean bajando de tu balcón, pues no deseo que hablen mal de ti. – dijo con seriedad.

\- Ahora que estoy contigo, poco me importa lo que piensen los demás.

\- A mí tampoco me importa, pero de ninguna manera pienso permitir que atenten contra tu honor y prestigio. Tú eres una dama y nadie debe atreverse a dudar lo contrario. – aclaró el capitán, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

\- Tienes razón, ambos tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Gracias por preocuparte, mi amor. – contestó, conmovida.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi deber es cuidarte siempre. ¿Quieres que venga a verte esta noche? – preguntó, mientras juntaba su frente con la de su princesa.

\- Esta y las que siguen. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no creo que pueda volver a dormir sola. Sé que no siempre podrá ser así, pero cada vez que haya oportunidad, ven a verme.

\- Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo, siempre que pueda vendré a tus brazos. Bueno, ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Como aún falta tiempo para que amanezca, te recomiendo que descanses hasta que tengas que realizar tus labores.

\- Espero podamos vernos esta noche. Hasta pronto, mi amor.

\- Hasta pronto, preciosa.

Los enamorados salieron al balcón y se despidieron besándose apasionadamente mientras se abrazaban con suma vehemencia. Estuvieron en esa acción hasta que el joven, muy a su pesar, se separó de su amada y descendió rápidamente de regreso a su habitación; sin imaginarse que desde la lejanía estaba siendo observado…

* * *

El joven caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos, sintiéndose tranquilo de que los soldados aún seguían dormidos.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, tomó la manija de la misma para abrirla, pero su acción fue detenida al haber escuchado una conocida voz llamándolo.

\- Link…

\- Ravio… buenos días. – saludó, impresionado.

\- Buenos días. ¿Cómo así estás despierto tan temprano? Aún falta un poco de tiempo para el entrenamiento.

\- Yo… ya no pude dormir más y fui a entrenar por mi cuenta.

\- ¿En serio? Pues es extraño, pues no te noto nada agitado ni con una gota de sudor. – aclaró Ravio, con tono irónico.

El héroe se quedó en silencio ante la aclaración de su amigo, sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a invadirlo, pues no sabía que excusa iba a poner ante eso.

\- Lo que pasa es que…

\- Link… te vi.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te vi con la princesa en el balcón de sus aposentos.

El rostro del joven se tornó terriblemente pálido al haber sido descubierto, pero de ninguna manera iba a demostrar su malestar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué estás…?

\- ¡Por favor, ya deja de mentir! ¡Te vi besándote con ella antes de bajar por las enredaderas! – exclamó Ravio, molesto.

Rápidamente, Link tapó la boca de amigo y con fuerza lo adentró a su habitación junto a él.

\- ¡Cállate, Ravio!

\- ¿Vas a negarlo? ¿Desde cuando eres su amante?

\- ¡Ella no es mi amante! – aclaró Link, enfurecido.

\- Anoche vine a buscarte para preguntarte unos asuntos del entrenamiento, pero no te encontré. Hoy, precisamente antes del amanecer, me levanto a caminar un poco debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño y fue en ese instante que te vi con la princesa en su balcón. ¿Con esa imagen pretendes que piense lo contrario?

Ravio notó la incomodidad de su amigo, causando en él una profunda preocupación ante eso.

\- Somos amigos y sabes que jamás te juzgaría, por esa razón te pido que me digas la verdad para poder entenderte. – dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombre del héroe.

Luego de escuchar la petición del soldado, Link decidió sincerarse con él.

\- Todo lo que viste es cierto. La princesa y yo estamos juntos desde hace unos meses. – confesó, completamente avergonzado.

Tal y como el soldado lo imaginaba. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que entre Link y la monarca ocurría algo, pero con lo que vio hace unos momentos y la revelación de su amigo, había despejado sus dudas.

\- Link, ¿te das cuenta de la situación? ¡Eres el amante de la soberana de este reino! – exclamó, alarmado.

\- ¡Ella no es mi amante, es la mujer que amo!

\- No confundas el amor con lo físico y el placer. ¿Cómo sabes que no te está utilizando?

\- Lo nuestro no se basa sólo en lo físico. Ella y yo nos amamos intensamente y somos una pareja, puede ser que llevemos nuestra relación en secreto, pero lo nuestro es sólido y verdadero.

\- Pero, Link…

\- Hablas así porque no conoces a Zelda, ella no es la mujer fría que muchos piensan. Su corazón es bondadoso y me ha demostrado que me ama profundamente; sería incapaz de utilizarme como piensas.

La vehemencia del héroe elegido al defender el amor que sentía por su amada terminó conmoviendo a Ravio, quien vio sinceridad en la mirada de su amigo y pudo ver que su relación con la princesa se basaba en algo más allá de la atracción carnal.

\- Ahora que sabes toda la verdad, te pido que no digas nada. Si alguien llega a descubrir lo que tenemos se armaría un escándalo y no quiero que Zelda sea deshonrada, pues eso la haría sufrir enormemente. – pidió, demostrándose angustiado.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no diré nada, mas no estoy de acuerdo que lleves una relación con ella. ¡No es correcto, es la monarca de este reino! ¡Será mejor que termines esto de una buena vez!

\- ¡No puedo, ni quiero dejarla! ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo la amo, jamás lo entenderías!

Al oír esas palabras, la furia del soldado creció de manera inmisericorde en su interior, y fue en ese momento que se acercó a Link y lo tomó de los hombros bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? ¿Crees que yo no sé lo que es amar a una mujer prohibida apasionadamente? Porque lo he vivido es que te sugiero te separes de la princesa, sino… vas a terminar en el peor de los infiernos.

El capitán se impactó con las palabras del soldado, sobre todo se cuando vio que los ojos del mismo se habían humedecido ligeramente.

\- Ravio…

\- ¿Sabes por qué me fui de Lorule?

\- Te lo pregunté una vez, pero al ver tu evasiva actitud al hablar del tema, decidí no volver a cuestionarte.

\- Bueno, la razón por la que me fui se debe a que… fui el amante de la princesa del reino.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, impactado.

\- Como lo oyes… al igual que tú, me enamoré de mi monarca hasta el punto de perder la cabeza. Lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que era capaz de entregar mi vida por verla feliz.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué no estás con ella? – preguntó Link.

\- Luego de mucho tiempo de llevar nuestra relación en secreto, el rey, su padre, nos descubrió. A ella la encerró en sus aposentos, alejándola de mi lado y aislándola completamente del mundo, y a mí me echó del palacio sin ninguna consideración. De no haber sido porque deseó evitar el escándalo, me hubiera enviado a la horca por haber puesto mis ojos sobre su hija.

\- Ravio, yo…

\- Ahí no acaba todo. Yo no me iba a dar por vencido, de ninguna manera iba a alejarme de la mujer que amaba, pues ella era todo lo que tenía en el mundo… pero un día, me llegó una carta escrita con su puño y letra, indicándome que no me amaba, que todo lo que vivimos fue simplemente un juego y que estaba próxima a casarse con un hombre de abolengo que le daría la vida y el prestigio que ella merecía, la que yo no podría darle en lo absoluto debido a mi origen humilde. Al inicio me costó aceptarlo, traté muchas veces de entrar al palacio y exigirle que me diga en la cara que no sentía nada por mí, pero viendo que me era imposible llegar a ella y que no volvió a escribirme después de aquello, decidí irme de mi tierra con el corazón destrozado.

El relato del soldado entristeció enormemente al capitán, pues jamás se imaginó que su historia de amor haya llegado a su fin de la peor manera.

\- Ravio, no sé qué decir. En serio, lo lamento mucho. – expresó, apenado.

\- Precisamente porque yo sé lo que es amar como tú lo haces, es que te pido que me hagas caso. Zelda es una soberana y como tal debe mezclarse con los de su propia clase. Ese mundo es así de superficial, Link, la apariencia y el poder siempre estarán por sobre el amor, además que si se llega a descubrir que te relacionas con la princesa del reino, podrían castigarte severamente. Por más héroe o capitán que seas, el Consejo no te aceptará al lado de ella.

\- Soy consciente de lo que dices, mas reitero mis anteriores palabras… no puedo alejarme de ella, Ravio, esto que siento es más fuerte que mi voluntad. – afirmó Link, haciendo respetar su decisión.

\- Bueno, siendo así, haz las cosas con mucha cautela. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos que este amor prohibido los condene.

\- Agradezco tanto la confianza que me has dado al haberme contado tu desdicha, sobre todo el que hayas prometido no revelar mi relación con Zelda.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos y estamos para apoyarnos en lo que sea.

Los hombres se abrazaron fraternalmente, demostrándose que se apoyarían sin importar lo que suceda más adelante, pero Link aún seguía preocupado por el estado de ánimo del soldado al haber recordado un hecho tan doloroso.

\- Ravio… ¿aún la amas?

\- Para mi desdicha… sí. Sin embargo, con el tiempo he aprendido a sobrellevar la tristeza. – contestó, secándose las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

\- Si es así, talvez las cosas no son como piensas, si luchas…

\- Desde que me fui de mi tierra, no volví a saber de ella, pues me aislé de todo lo que tiene que ver con Lorule para poder olvidarla, además ya todo es parte del pasado, pues con el tiempo que ha transcurrido ya ni se ha de acordar de mí y ha de estar muy felizmente casada.

Link ya no supo que más decir para reconfortar a su amigo, por más que deseara ayudarlo, estos eran temas que serían sumamente difíciles de resolver, sobre todo porque tenían que ver con las penas del corazón.

\- Voy a prepararme para el entrenamiento, nos vemos en un momento. – dijo Ravio.

\- Está bien… y una vez más, gracias por tu discreción.

Con esas palabras, el soldado le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa reconfortante, luego se retiró camino a su habitación.

* * *

Tal y como se lo había sugerido el héroe elegido, la princesa se quedó profundamente dormida en la calidez de su cama, pues el intenso encuentro que había tenido con él la había dejado muy agotada.

Aun adormilada, le pareció escuchar el sonido de la puerta, cosa que evadió el mayor tiempo que pudo debido al desgano de levantarse o dar la orden para que pasen, sin embargo, el sonar no cedió en lo absoluto.

\- Zelda, llevo más de media hora tocando la puerta. Ábreme, por favor.

La princesa descubrió que la voz que la llamaba pertenecía a su consejera, así que muy a su pesar, se sentó en la cama para dar la orden de que pase.

\- Pasa, Impa.

Aliviada al haber escuchado la voz de su pupila, la Sheikah entró a la habitación para encontrarse con ella, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera al verla con un semblante opacado.

\- Buenos días, Impa. – saludó, luchando por despertarse.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes enferma? – preguntó, preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, aún tengo un poco de sueño.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche para que estés tan cansada?

Ante esa pregunta, la joven se sintió sumamente nerviosa. Sólo de pensar que su mentora descubriera que Link y ella pasaron la noche juntos, en su propia cama, la llenaba de profundo temor.

\- Sólo me desvelé, me costó dormir en la noche. Iré a tomar un baño y bajo a desayunar con los consejeros, pues sé que el día de hoy tenemos asuntos que tratar. – contestó, nerviosa

\- Está bien, Zelda. Te espero abajo.

La consejera se retiró para darle espacio a su pupila, sintiendo en el fondo de su alma que algo extraño estaba pasando con ella.

* * *

Una vez que la princesa se reunió con los consejeros, durante el desayuno todos notaron en ella algo poco común. Se dirigía a ellos con suma cordialidad, pero mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa. Esto fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial para el ministro Abel, quien se le hizo sumamente extraña esa actitud en ella, pues todo rezago de frialdad y seriedad parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro.

Una vez acabada la reunión, los consejeros se retiraron a continuar con sus labores, y antes de que la princesa haga lo mismo, el ministro la interceptó en el camino.

\- Princesa, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio en usted? – preguntó, con tono airado.

\- ¿Cambio? No entiendo a qué se refiere. – respondió, seria.

\- Usted nunca sonríe y hoy estuvo de lo más risueña con todo los consejeros.

\- ¿Piensa que le he faltado el respeto a los consejeros por eso?

\- No pienso eso, sólo que se me hace extraño que…

\- Opino que usar ese tipo de cordialidad no tiene nada de impropio. Si no tiene nada más que decirme, me retiro. Con su permiso.

\- Es propio, princesa.

A medida que la joven se retiraba, Abel pudo escuchar como tarareaba en voz baja una peculiar canción de amor, una que entendió a la perfección a pesar que estaba en idioma hyliano antiguo. Si su inexplicable felicidad ya le había parecido fuera de sitio, esa nueva actitud adquirida lo había confundido totalmente, haciendo que el recelo y malicia crezcan en su interior.

\- Voy a descubrir en que andas metida, maldita mocosa. – afirmó, sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de él.

* * *

Una vez que el ocaso empezaba a teñir el cielo con su peculiar tonalidad, los soldados habían finalizado su entrenamiento.

Link se disponía a retirarse a su habitación a descansar un poco, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas al escuchar como una voz lo llamaba desde una oscura esquina. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se dirigió a ese sitio para averiguar quién lo aclamaba… se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver que su amada se encontraba escondida ahí y se abalanzó a sus brazos para darle un dulce beso.

\- ¡Zelda! ¿Qué…?

\- Sé que no debí venir hasta acá, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte. – dijo, sonriendo cálidamente.

El capitán abrazó a su princesa con fuerza, sintiéndose dichoso de tenerla en sus brazos, mientras cerraba sus ojos para deleitarse con su aroma.

Lentamente, el joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos su amigo Ravio se estaba retirando; fue en ese momento, que supo que tenía que informarle algo muy importante a su amada.

\- Zelda, espérame aquí. Ya regreso.

Extrañada, la monarca vio cómo su héroe se acercaba al soldado de Lorule a decirle una cuantas palabras que no lograba escuchar. Notaba como el joven de cabello purpura al inicio movía la cabeza negativamente, pero luego de que Link le siguió hablando, pareció haber cesado esa acción y dirigirse a la dirección donde ella se encontraba escondida.

\- Pero… ¿qué haces, Link? – preguntó, alarmada.

Impactada, trató de esconderse para no ser descubierta, peguntándose en sus adentros la razón de la actitud de su amado, pero al ver que no tenía escapatoria, observó con terror como ambos jóvenes se acercaban a ella.

\- Buenas tardes, alteza. – saludó Ravio, dando una reverencia.

\- Soldado Ravio… yo. – dijo, sintiéndose acorralada.

\- Tranquila, mi amor, Ravio sabe todo sobre lo nuestro. – dijo Link, sonriéndole a su princesa para que se calme.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Esta mañana nos vio juntos, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Él es mi mejor amigo y me juró no decir absolutamente nada.

\- Así es, su majestad, pierda cuidado – dijo Ravio, cordialmente

La tranquilidad empezó a invadir el corazón de la joven, al mismo tiempo que analizó la mirada de soldado, pues su juramento de no decir nada sobre ella y Link, le pareció sumamente sincero.

\- Gracias por guardar nuestro secreto, Ravio.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, princesa. Yo aprecio mucho a Link y por ese motivo lo apoyo en las decisiones que tome.

\- Sólo por eso, te pido que dejes de hablarme con formalidad, llámame por mi nombre.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedo faltarle el respeto de esa forma!

\- Los amigos de Link son mis amigos. Haz lo que te pido, por favor. Puedes hacerlo cuando nadie nos vea para que estés más tranquilo. – dijo la princesa, tomando las manos del soldado.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, más la afirmación en la mirada de su amigo, el joven terminó aceptando.

\- Está bien, prin… digo, Zelda. Voy a llamarte de esa manera cuando nadie nos vea. – contestó, sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias, Ravio.

\- Ha llegado el momento de retirarme.

\- Tú adelántate, yo me quedaré un momento con la princesa. – indicó Link.

\- Está bien, nos vemos pronto.

Cuando Ravio se alejó de la pareja, observó a la lejanía como Link miraba amorosamente a su princesa para luego besarla en los labios. Se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo enamorado, pero a la vez esa imagen lo llenó de profunda nostalgia, pues le hizo recordar uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero que se habían esfumado para siempre causándole un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses, las reparaciones del palacio y del reino habían evolucionado satisfactoriamente, y con ello, el amor del héroe y la princesa se hacía cada vez más profundo.

Concentrándose en sus labores y manejando su relación con estricta confidencialidad, todas las noches se encontraban en su lecho de amor para disfrutarse mutuamente. Unirse en cuerpo y alma se había convertido en una adicción y necesidad para ellos, donde las palabras de amor, el placer y los intensos gemidos se hacían presentes en la habitación hasta la llegada del amanecer, la hora más indeseada para los amantes, pues eso significaba que el momento de separarse había llegado.

Impa había notado, con el paso del tiempo, el cambio de humor en su pupila, sintiéndose feliz de ver que cada día demostraba sentirse animada hasta en la realización de sus labores, por más complejas o desagradables que estas fueran… sin embargo, existía alguien que no compartía la tranquilidad que ella sentía.

El ministro Abel percibía terriblemente sospechoso el comportamiento de la joven, tratando de averiguar una y otra vez los motivos del mismo. En ese tiempo no pudo descubrir nada, pero de ninguna manera iba a darse por vencido, pues sea como sea, iba a enterarse que estaba pasando con la princesa.

Muy pronto, la felicidad de los amantes se vería perturbada de una manera devastadora…

* * *

Una noche, Link y Zelda estaban deleitándose con sus afectos en los escondidos rincones del jardín del palacio, demostrándose de esa manera lo ansiosos que se sentían por tenerse cerca.

\- Esta noche llegaré un poco tarde a verte, pues reuní a los soldados en la sala de juntas para hablar de unos asuntos relacionados al entrenamiento. – indicó Link, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su princesa.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor. Esperaré ansiosa que vengas a verme.

Luego de aquel corto dialogo, volvieron a unir sus bocas para seguir disfrutando del sabor de sus besos, sin imaginarse que algo indeseado estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El ministro Abel había seguido a la princesa sin que esta se dé cuenta. La vio entrar por el portón del jardín y como se escondía en uno de los rincones del mismo.

Acercándose con sigilo, sus ojos se impactaron por lo que vieron… ahí estaba la princesa besándose apasionadamente con el Capitán de la Guardia Real del palacio, quien al mismo tiempo se trataba del Héroe Elegido por las Diosas.

Como lo había sospechado, la monarca se encontraba en amoríos con alguien desconocido, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de alguien del palacio, y mucho menos de Link.

\- _¡Qué escondidito que lo tenías, princesita! A partir de ahora, estarás completamente en mis manos…_

* * *

Luego de haber abandonado los jardines, la princesa se dirigía camino a sus aposentos. Tenía deseos de darse un relajante baño y embellecerse para la llegada de su amado, ritual que realizaba todas las noches antes de cada esperado encuentro con él.

Una vez más, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero esta fue abruptamente borrada al sentir que alguien la había tomado de brazo de manera brusca, provocándole dolor en el acto.

\- Buenas noches, princesa…

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, Sir Abel? ¡Cómo se atreve a tomarme de esa manera! ¡Le exijo que me suelte! – exclamó, enfurecida.

El hombre empezó a reírse a carcajadas debido a la actitud de la joven, luego empezó con un impactante interrogatorio hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? Imagino que el capitán de la guardia es muy amoroso con usted, ¿verdad? – preguntó, irónico.

El rostro de la princesa palideció al escuchar esas palabras, pero cubriéndose con la máscara de la frialdad, contestó a la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido! – exclamó, mientras la tomaba del rostro con poca delicadeza.

\- ¡No entiendo de que está hablando!

\- Te vi besándote con Link, como toda una cualquiera.

\- Yo no…

\- ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Tú, la princesa de este reino, cometiendo semejante inmoralidad. Sabes perfectamente como es la ley en este reino y no te imaginas cómo sufrirá tu amado al haberse metido en amoríos contigo. Esas serán las consecuencias por haber puesto sus ojos en ti.

Zelda se aterrorizó al escuchar las palabras del ministro, de ninguna manera deseaba que el hombre que amaba sea castigado. Fue en ese momento, que supo que no podía ocultarlo más.

\- ¡No, Sir Abel! ¡No lo lastime, por favor! – rogó, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza debido al pánico, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¡Me da tanto placer ver cómo me suplicas! Podrás ser la máxima autoridad de este reino, pero tu difunto padre me encargó que vayas por el camino correcto. El pobre se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba al ver en lo inmoral que se ha convertido su amada hija.

Lágrimas de rabia y de dolor empezaron a invadir a la joven al haber escuchado esas palabras, así que dejándose llevar por la furia, se disponía a abofetear al ministro por su atrevimiento, pero la mano de este la detuvo.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Zelda. ¿Acaso deseas que la oportunidad de salvar a tu amado, de una lenta y dolorosa muerte, se esfume? Y no intentes si quiera reportarme con el Consejo o meterme en el calabozo, pues a pesar que eso, aparentemente te resultaría, todo el honor de tu amado héroe se iría por los suelos, pues desde la distancia haría su vida un infierno, y la tuya también. ¿Quieres que su vida peligre? – preguntó Abel, en tono amenazante.

El hombre se colocó detrás de la princesa y empezó a hablarle en el oído de manera estremecedora.

\- Hay tantas maneras en las que podría morir. En la horca, envenenado, torturado lentamente…

\- No te atrevas… – dijo, sintiéndose devastada.

Al notar el terror que el cuerpo de la joven emanaba, el Sir dictó su condición.

\- Voy a demostrarte lo benevolente que soy. Tienes dos opciones… o le rompes el corazón a tu amado y te alejas de él para siempre o recibirá la muerte más cruel y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar. Tú sabes que eso es posible y hasta puedo hacer que parezca un triste y lamentable accidente. Tienes un día para pensarlo. Tú decides.

El ministro se retiró de los pasillos, dejando a la princesa completamente impactada. De ninguna manera quería separarse de Link, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le destrozaba el corazón… pero tampoco quería que él muera, eso es algo que no lo podría soportar.

Viéndose en una difícil situación y habiendo reflexionado detenidamente las opciones del ministro, había tomado una radical decisión…


	7. Amarga renuncia

**Capítulo 7: Amarga renuncia**

Luego del mal momento que tuvo que pasar debido a las artimañas del ministro del reino, Zelda se encontraba encerrada en sus aposentos, observando con suma atención su reflejo en el espejo.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas invadieron su rostro de manera desorbitada, pues de ninguna manera deseaba que su amado saliera lastimado por el hecho de estar relacionado con ella... pero al mismo tiempo, el dolor de la separación era otro tormento que no creía el poder soportar, mucho menos ahora que se había reencontrado con su eterno amor y el único que había logrado terminar con la soledad de su alma.

En esos momentos se preguntó, ¿por qué tuvo que nacer bajo el yugo de la realeza y el qué dirán?, ¿acaso no tenía derecho de amar a quien deseara, sin que las clases sociales interfirieran?, ¿no era suficiente que Link sea el héroe elegido por las Diosas y haya salvado a todo el reino para que sea digno de ella?

Nada de esos detalles importaban para el Consejo y mucho menos para el causante de sus penas, al que desde niña, inexplicablemente, rechazaba con intensidad.

Muy a su pesar, había tomado una decisión, la cual sólo significaba sacrificar lo más hermoso y verdadero que había tenido en su vida…

* * *

A la llegada de la noche, cuando la luna y las estrellas estaban alumbrando el palacio desde las alturas, el héroe elegido se encontraba subiendo el tan conocido balcón para cobijarse en los brazos de su amada. La joven, como siempre, lo estaba esperando en dicho sitio, fingiendo mostrar una cálida sonrisa para no dar a notar su malestar.

Una vez que el joven logró llegar a su destino, vio a su amada esperándolo completamente hermosa y perfumada para deleitarlo. Esa imagen causó en él una conocida reacción, en la que corría a sus labios para devorarlos con apasionamiento, haciendo que su princesa le corresponda con la misma fiereza.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa. Ya estoy aquí para amarte intensamente. – dijo sonriendo, acariciando el rostro de su amada.

La joven no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se abrazó a su amado con fuerza y desesperación, embriagándose con su aroma y sintiéndose protegida entre sus fuertes brazos.

\- Link, quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor como nunca antes lo hayas hecho. Tómame sin miramiento alguno, con la fiereza y apasionamiento que te caracterizan… como si fuera la última vez. – pidió, evitando que las lágrimas la delaten.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el capitán se sintió extrañado, pues de alguna manera pudo percibir tristeza y desolación en ellas. Fue en ese momento, que se disponía hablar para salir de sus dudas, pero los labios de su amada impidieron su acción para luego ser llevado al interior de la alcoba mientras las cortinas cubrían todo lo que estuviera a la vista…

* * *

Una vez más, los besos y las caricias se hicieron presentes en la intimidad de las sábanas, simbolizando la ferviente entrega que se estaba dando entre los amantes.

Con vehemencia y deseo, la princesa recorrió con sus labios y manos cada rincón del cuerpo de su amado, deleitándose con tan fascinante camino y causando en el joven sublimes sensaciones que se reflejaban en los profundos quejidos que nacían de su desesperada boca.

No hubo noche en la que el capitán no disfrutó de los placeres de la mujer que le pertenecía, mas esta era la primera vez que lo hacía de manera tan intensa, donde cada roce o cada palabra de amor y excitación, causaban en él una exaltación de sensaciones en su acelerado corazón.

Sintiéndose satisfecho y con deseos de devolverle los tratos a su princesa, el joven tomó las riendas de la situación y empezó a estremecerla acariciando cada secreto rincón de su tersa y pálida piel. Los sonoros y ensordecedores gemidos por parte de ella eran como música para sus oídos, pues saber que su amada gozaba en sus brazos mientras jadeaba su nombre con apasionamiento, lo volvían completamente loco.

Luego de aquellas sensaciones, en las que el deseo de entrega estaba en su máximo punto, ambos se unieron para saciar la ansiedad de rozarse sus cuerpos y empezar con su violenta danza amatoria.

Compartieron ese íntimo momento deleitándose con la exquisita calidez interior del otro mientras sus labios y lenguas se acariciaban con ardientes besos, demostrándose la necesidad que sentían de devorarse con vehemencia.

Estuvieron en esa agradable acción, hasta que ambos, soltando un último gemido, llegaron a la tan anhelada culminación, donde temblaron debido a los espasmos del clímax que los estaba poseyendo sin misericordia alguna…

* * *

Acostada encima de la desnudez de su amado y disfrutando de la calidez y protección de estar entre sus brazos, estaba la princesa sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Luego de aquel encuentro, imaginarse un futuro sin el amor de su vida, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Link, quien se encontraba sumido en inmensa felicidad, pudo sentir las cristalinas lágrimas de su amada caer en su pecho, causando que aquello lo preocupe enormemente y se dirija a hablar con ella.

\- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No pasa nada, mi amor. – respondió, fingiendo tranquilidad.

\- Sé que estás llorado. ¿No te gusto lo que hicimos? ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó, angustiado.

\- Claro que no. Lo que sucedió fue simplemente maravilloso, el encuentro más placentero de todos; me hiciste estremecer como nunca. – dijo, levantándose para observar a su amado con una fingida sonrisa.

\- Para mí también fue hermoso. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero fuiste muy ardiente en cada momento… me volviste loco. – admitió completamente sonrojado, acariciando con cariño el rostro de su princesa.

\- No es ningún atrevimiento, me encanta saber que he provocado todas esas sublimes sensaciones en ti… de la misma manera que lo hiciste conmigo. – contestó, ruborizándose de la misma manera.

\- Entonces, no entiendo por qué estás llorando. – dijo, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su princesa.

La joven se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responderle, pues no tenía deseos de lastimarlo y confesarle la verdadera razón de sus penas; eso sólo podía perjudicarlo y por nada del mundo iba a permitirlo.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad, mi amor. Soy muy dichosa estando a tu lado, desde que estoy contigo nunca más me volví a sentir sola y he podido soportar la frialdad y las presiones de esta jaula de oro, la cual es mi hogar. – contestó, poniendo pesar en sus últimas palabras.

Inicialmente, las palabras de su princesa no lo habían convencido. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le indicaba que ella ocultaba algo que la perturbaba, pero luego de sentir como le acariciaba el rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos con sumo cariño, decidió descartar aquello, pues él conocía a su amada, y a pesar que era fría y seria para muchos asuntos, era delicada y muy sensible para demostrar sus sentimientos por él.

\- No me gusta verte llorar, así sea de felicidad. Yo también soy muy dichoso a tu lado y eres lo más valioso e importante que tengo en la vida. Nunca dejaré de amarte, lo haré hasta que mi cuerpo exhale su último aliento.

\- Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte, Link, y recuerda que por siempre seré tuya… hasta el fin de mis días.

Después de aquellas palabras, los amantes estrecharon su agarre y se dieron un dulce beso en los labios; luego de aquella acción, se quedaron dormidos bajo la protección de la intimidad de la alcoba, mientras que la joven rogaba a las Diosas con toda su alma que, aunque sea por una vez, el sol se paralice y se demore en asomarse en el firmamento…

* * *

Antes de la llegada del amanecer, Link estaba vistiéndose para retirarse de los aposentos de su amada. La joven observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba al saber que esta sería la última vez que podría estar junto a él. Delante de su amado, pudo disimular perfectamente su malestar, pues no deseaba que este vuelva a preguntarle el motivo de su entristecido semblante.

\- Ya me voy, princesa. ¿Podríamos vernos en el jardín más tarde? – preguntó, tomándola con suavidad del mentón.

\- Sí, claro que nos veremos.

\- Qué bueno, porque hay algo que quiero dar…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas al ser abrazado por su amada con fuerza. Esa acción lo sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, decidió corresponderle con el mismo afecto.

\- Te amo. – dijo la joven, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo. Nos vemos luego, preciosa.

\- Nos vemos, mi amor.

Después de un último beso, el joven se dirigió al balcón para bajar sigilosamente por los mismos, mientras que la princesa se acostó en su cama a llorar desconsolada, sintiendo como su alma de destrozaba de manera tortuosa.

* * *

Luego de varias horas en las que el palacio inició con su jornada habitual, la princesa se estaba encaminando a su despacho, mostrando la máscara de la frialdad que siempre la caracterizaba, la que ahora le servía como escudo para cubrir las heridas que la estaban consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de su lugar de destino, una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su camino, causando que su tristeza se convierta en odio de manera abrupta.

\- Buenos días, alteza. Por lo que veo en su semblante, durmió de maravilla. – dijo Abel, en tono irónico.

Zelda sólo se limitó a mirar al hombre con desprecio, sin siquiera responder a su saludo, pues sentía que si una palabra salía de sus labios, serian insultos para su insoportable persona.

\- Por cierto, Zelda, ¿ya tomaste una decisión? Recuerda que el plazo es hasta hoy.

\- Lo sé… y ya tomé una decisión al respecto. – contestó la joven, con seriedad.

\- Eres tan patética y predecible que se perfectamente qué decisión tomaste.

\- ¡Lárgate de mí vista! – ordenó la princesa, enfurecida.

\- Está bien, me retiro, pero te buscaré más tarde para comprobar que hayas cumplido con tu promesa.

Dando una falsa y burlesca reverencia, el ministro se alejó de los pasillos, mientras que la princesa caminó rápidamente a su despacho, dando la orden a los guardias que lo custodiaban que no permitan que nadie entre o la interrumpa.

* * *

Una vez que el atardecer se había hecho presente y el cielo empezaba a teñirse por las coloraciones del ocaso, Link, completamente entusiasmado, se dirigía a los jardines a encontrarse con su amada.

Desde hace algún tiempo, deseaba darle a su princesa algo muy importante y especial, pero por miedo a lo que ella pudiera pensar, lo postergó en varias ocasiones; pero ahora, ya había decidido no reprimirse más y demostrarle a su amada lo valiosa que era para él por medio de ese gesto.

Cuando el joven llegó a su destino, pudo ver a su princesa de espaldas, jugando con el agua de la fuente; inmediatamente, se acercó a ella para saludarla con un afectuoso beso.

\- Hola, preciosa. Por fin nos ve…

Las palabras y acción del capitán fueron abruptamente detenidas, pues la princesa volteó su rostro para evadir el beso, reacción que lo sorprendió en sobremanera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – preguntó, preocupado.

Link notó como la princesa lo miraba a los ojos con suma frialdad, una que nunca había demostrado hacia él. Esa acción lo impactó, pues no entendía qué estaba pasando con su amada.

\- Zelda…

\- Link, tenemos que hablar. – indicó, con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

\- Lo que sucede es que… he pensado mejor las cosas sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Sobre nosotros? No comprendo. – dijo, sintiéndose confundido.

\- He pensado que es mejor que… creo que ya no debemos vernos más.

Ante esas punzantes palabras, el héroe elegido se quedó impactado. Pensaba que había escuchado mal y que todo fue un macabro juego de su mente, pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran como las había imaginado.

\- No me hagas esas bromas, Zelda, no me agradan… – pidió, serio.

\- No es una broma, Link. Yo… quiero que demos por terminada nuestra relación y no nos veamos nunca más. – afirmó la joven.

La ansiedad y el horror empezaron a apoderarse del alma del joven capitán al escuchar a su princesa hablarle con tan duras palabras. No sabía qué había ocurrido con aquella dulce doncella que sólo tenía para él tratos de amor y afecto, simplemente había desaparecido.

Desesperado, Link agarró de los hombros de la monarca, mirándola con reproche debido al dolor que le estaba causando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Zelda? No entiendo por qué me dices esas cosas. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Si es así, dímelo y lo reparo en este momento. – preguntó, al borde de la desesperación.

\- No, Link, no hiciste nada malo, sólo que me di cuenta que lo nuestro no puede ser. Eres un buen chico, reconozco tu gran valor al habernos salvado a todos de la oscuridad… pero nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar eso. No tengo ningún interés ni voluntad en hacerlo.

Link sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos al escuchar esas palabras, y por más que le costó, le hizo a su amada una ansiosa pregunta.

\- Zelda… ¿ya no me amas?

La princesa agachó la cabeza evitando la intensa mirada del joven, mientras que Link, desesperado por escuchar su respuesta, la agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

\- ¡Respóndeme! – gritó, fuertemente.

Al escuchar aquel grito, no pudo evitar estremecerse, así que armándose de valor, le contestó.

\- No, ya no te amo…

El héroe elegido se quedó impactado al escuchar tan horribles palabras. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era morirse, pues había perdido todo lo que tenía en el mundo para sentirse vivo y feliz.

\- Tú no puedes hacerme esto….

\- Ya escuchaste mi respuesta, deja de insistir, por favor. – contestó la joven, con dureza.

\- ¿Y los momentos que pasamos juntos? ¿Las noches en las que nos amábamos? ¿Acaso eso no significan nada para ti? – preguntó con ansiedad.

\- La pasé muy bien contigo, no lo niego, pero eso no tiene que ser más que un lindo y placentero recuerdo. – respondió, mostrando mordacidad en sus palabras.

Le dolía escuchar semejantes frases, se negaba a creer que la mujer que amaba le restara importancia a los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos. No había duda que estaba viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Te has enamorado de otro hombre? – preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

\- No es eso, pero esta decisión que he tomado también se debe a mi futuro como reina. Contigo no podría lograr aquello, por ese motivo debo centrarme en conocer algún noble con el que comprometerme y contraer matrimonio; talvez con el tiempo llegue a enamorarme de él y tener una vida plena y feliz… y hasta de formar una familia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sigas, por favor! ¡Deja de mentir de una maldita vez! – exclamó espantado, tomando a la joven de los hombros.

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo, te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Entiende que lo nuestro se acabó, Link! ¡Se acabó! – contestó, empujando al joven para que la suelte.

Sin poder contenerlo, las lágrimas empezaron a invadir el rostro del joven, quien sintió que su corazón se desangraba y se destrozaba al oír tales sentencias, pues había perdido a la mujer que más había amado, hasta el punto de perder la cabeza.

\- Como te lo he dicho antes, no he dejado de reconocer tu valor como héroe de nuestra tierra, por eso, estoy dispuesta a darte un reconocimiento económico por tus servicios y tu gran labor.

La indignación de apoderó de Link al escuchar el ofensivo ofrecimiento de la princesa. Se sintió decepcionado al ver que la mujer que tenía en frente, la cual siempre había considerado honesta y ética, estaba prácticamente comprando su dignidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me crees? ¡No me interesa tener nada que venga de ti! ¡Ni todo el oro del mundo podrá desaparecer el dolor que me has causado! – reclamó, enfurecido.

\- Link…

\- Eres una mentirosa, dijiste que me amarías por siempre y no cumpliste tu promesa. Que imbécil fui al no haberme dado cuenta que me estabas utilizando, sobre todo por haber creído que ese lazo del destino entre nosotros existía, dándome cuenta ahora que no era más que una simple leyenda de antaño. – afirmó, secándose las lágrimas que había derramado.

Externamente, la monarca se mostraba fría como el hielo, pero por dentro las palabras del joven la estaban devastando por completo.

\- Yo una vez aquí, en este mismo jardín, te dije que te protegería hasta que tú me pidieras que me aleje de tu lado. Pienso cumplir mi promesa en este instante.

\- Link… – susurró, sintiéndose incómoda.

\- Adiós, Zelda… no sé cómo lo haré, pero te arrancaré completamente de mi piel y mi corazón. – decretó, con profundo pesar.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Link se retiró de los jardines sintiendo como su alma caía por el más oscuro de los abismos. Nunca se imaginó que la mujer que significada su vida entera, terminaría apuñalándole el corazón de la manera más desastrosa.

A los pocos minutos que el capitán se había retirado, la princesa se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero su paso se vio interrumpido por el causante de su desdicha.

\- La felicito por su excelente actuación, digna de toda una artista del drama. – expresó con ironía, mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, infeliz! – reclamó, enfurecida.

\- Princesa… cuide esa boca, por favor.

\- Ahora que cumplí con mi parte, más te vale que hagas lo mismo con la tuya. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Link!

\- ¡Ay, Zelda, me ofendes! Yo soy un hombre de palabra y pienso cumplirla.

La joven no contestó a semejante hipocresía, simplemente se retiró de camino a su habitación, sintiendo como las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla.

Observando la lejanía de la princesa, Sir Abel lanzó una ligera carcajada mientras que entre dientes susurró unas terribles palabras.

\- No tengo porque hacer nada contra ese infeliz, verte sufrir es más que suficiente, estúpida…

* * *

Una vez que la monarca llegó a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta, la frialdad que había demostrado hace unos momentos se desvaneció por completo. El dolor y la amargura se apoderaron de su alma, pues se sentía desconsolada debido a lo que había ocurrido con su amado.

La joven lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras sus quejidos de desesperación embargaban la soledad de su alcoba. Jamás se perdonaría el haber lastimado a la persona que más había amado con tan devastadoras palabras, y actuar indiferente ante los ruegos y reacciones del mismo.

\- ¡Perdóname, mi amor! ¡Yo… no quise lastimarte!

Los sollozos de la princesa se hicieron más sonoros al pensar en la desesperación de su amado, en la cual tuvo que mostrarse más fría que un tempano de hielo para decepcionarlo. Reconocía que eso era lo mejor para resguardar su vida, pero no sabía hasta qué punto iba a soportarlo.

\- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras así?

Al escuchar el llamado de su mentora, la cual se alarmó desde afuera al escuchar sus gritos, la princesa trató de serenarse para responderle.

\- No pasa nada, Impa.

\- ¡Por las Diosas, estás llorando! ¡Déjame entrar! – exclamó, preocupada.

\- ¡Por favor, quiero estar sola!

\- Lo siento, pero voy a entrar. Nunca te había escuchado de esa manera y me preocupas.

Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Zelda, la Sheikah abrió la puerta con un duplicado de llaves de la habitación. Al entrar, encontró a la joven caída en el suelo y llorando desgarradamente mientras estaba arrimada al borde de su cama. Su rostro estaba tomado por las lágrimas, el maquillaje de sus ojos desvanecido hasta sus mejillas, y su vestido arrugado y desastroso.

Impa se impactó en sobremanera al ver a su pupila llorar de esa manera, era una imagen que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla, quien correspondió al abrazo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros.

\- Zelda, necesito saber qué te ocurre. ¿Alguien te hizo daño? – preguntó, alarmada.

\- ¡Quiero morirme, Impa! ¡Ya no puedo más! – exclamó, desgarrada.

Impa no preguntó más, prefirió seguirla abrazando y esperar a que la princesa se calme. Sin saber los motivos, le dolía en el alma verla llorar de tan devastadora manera.

* * *

Aun sumido en el impacto, sentado en el suelo que bordeaba la cama de su alcoba, se encontraba Link, completamente destrozado por lo que había sucedido. Jamás creyó que un momento, el cual creía sería maravilloso debido a lo que había planeado, se terminaría convirtiendo en el peor de sus tormentos.

No podía creer la terrible conversación que había tenido con su amada, donde le manifestó, por medio de duras palabras, que no deseaba continuar a su lado y que lo mejor era separarse y dejar todo lo que habían vivido en el olvido… como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Sin poder soportarlo más empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía debido al dolor que lo embargaba. No podía concebir la vida sin su princesa, mucho menos ahora que se había enamorado tanto de ella, un amor que, por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que existía desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Zelda… ¿Por qué? – preguntó, mientras los sollozos invadían el ambiente.

La última vez que había llorado de esa manera fue cuando murieron sus padres, hecho que marcó su adolescencia y que hasta ahora estaba presente en su vida. En esos momentos, el sentimiento de pérdida volvía a estar presente, pero la diferencia, es que el motivo de este se debía a la única mujer que había amado con desmedida locura.

\- Link, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ravio, quien escuchó desde afuera los quejidos de su amigo.

Al escuchar el llamado del soldado, Link trató de tranquilizarse para contestarle, sin embargo, su voz delataba su malestar.

\- Estoy bien… no me pasa nada. – dijo, fingiendo seguridad.

\- Te escucho muy mal…

\- Vete, por favor.

\- ¡Pero Link!

\- ¡Déjame solo, Ravio! ¡Quiero estar solo! – exclamó, exaltado.

\- ¡No me iré hasta que me digas qué te pasa! ¡Somos amigos, confía en mí, por favor!

Link conocía lo terco que era Ravio, sabía que no iba a dejar de golpear la puerta hasta que lo deje pasar, y temía que eso llame la atención de los otros soldados, cosa que podía afectar su imagen ante ellos. Se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo, quien se mostró preocupado al verlo de esa manera.

\- Te vi entrar muy acelerado, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó, alarmado.

\- No pasa nada, ya te lo dije.

\- Por favor, tienes los ojos rojos y humedecidos. ¿Pasó algo malo con Zelda?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el joven se dio la vuelta debido a que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, eso causó que su amigo se alarme, y se acerque a hablarle.

\- Link…

\- Zelda y yo ya no estamos juntos. – dijo, mostrando pena en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó el soldado, impactado.

\- ¡Lo qué has escuchado! Zelda dio por finalizada nuestra relación porque dejó de amarme.

\- No… pero eso no es posible, Link, ella te ama y eso me consta mejor que a nadie.

\- Todo fue mentira, ella mismo me dijo que reconoce haber pasado buenos momentos conmigo, pero que el amor se había acabado y que era mejor separarnos y no vernos más.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio…

\- Es cierto, y todo me lo dijo sin compasión alguna. Cada una de sus palabras fueron como punzantes dagas perforando mi corazón, y por más que le supliqué que lo considerara y le mostré el dolor que me estaba causando, no vi en ella ápice de remordimiento. Lo único que desea es convertirse en reina, y para eso debe casarse con un noble, a quien aspira amar de verdad y formar una familia… conmigo nunca podría lograr eso, pues no soy más que un pobre diablo. – relató con profundo pesar.

\- ¡No digas eso! – exclamó Ravio, enfurecido al escuchar a su amigo denigrarse a sí mismo.

\- ¡Sólo digo la verdad! Fui un estúpido al haber pensado que una mujer como ella podría amarme, querer estar conmigo a pesar de nuestras diferencias sociales.

\- Estoy completamente impactado con lo que me has contado, no puedo creer que la princesa te haya mentido de esa manera tan desalmada. Sé que no es el momento de decírtelo, amigo, pero yo te advertí que eso podría pasar. Mujeres como ella son frías e inescrupulosas, no saben lo que es el amor de verdad. – dijo el soldado, recordando con dolor sus vivencias pasadas.

\- Quisiera contradecirte en tus palabras, pues mi corazón aún se aferra a la imagen de la mujer pura y bondadosa de la que me enamoré… pero lo que dices es cierto, Zelda no es más que una despiadada y sólo jugó conmigo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el capitán liberó todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. Creía que al lado de la princesa había encontrado un hermoso y verdadero motivo para ser feliz, por eso le dolía en el alma darse cuenta que las cosas resultaron completamente desastrosas. Jamás se imaginó que entregarse al amor le causaría tanto sufrimiento.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Ravio se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por este. Percibir como el joven lloraba en su hombro lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal, pues no sólo le dolía la situación por la que estaba pasando, sino que recordó cuando, hace unos años, él estuvo de la misma manera por aquella princesa a la que tanto amó y seguía amando, sin embargo, a diferencia de Link, él estuvo solo en ese entonces, sin nadie que lo apoye o lo sostenga.

* * *

A la llegada del ocaso, la princesa aún seguía encerrada en su habitación. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, mientras que la Sheikah estaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

En todo ese tiempo, la joven le contó a Impa todo lo ocurrido entre Link y ella en los últimos meses, omitiendo, por supuesto, los detalles de sus momentos íntimos, pues por más confianza que le tenía a su mentora, sabía muy bien que debido a su estrictez no iba a admitir aquellos actos, sin embargo, el haberle rebelado sobre su secreta relación, y los chantajes del indeseable ministro, le ayudaron a sentirse más aliviada.

\- Perdóname por no haberte contado nada, Impa, pero tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo. – dijo, sumamente apenada.

\- Es cierto que no hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero sea como sea, te entiendo, Zelda. Es normal que ustedes se hayan enamorado, pues su destino los une desde siempre, pero lamentablemente las diferencias sociales los separan, y por ese motivo, no en todas sus vidas pudieron terminar juntos. – contestó la Sheikah, con sinceridad.

\- Pero en otras eras también terminamos juntos, por eso me aferré a que las cosas serían iguales en esta época… de no haber sido por ese maldito. – afirmó, con profundo desprecio.

\- Abel se ha pasado de la raya, no puedo creer que te haya chantajeado de esa manera. No tenía ningún derecho. – comentó, indignada.

\- Ese hombre me detesta, Impa, no sé por qué siente tanto odio por mí.

\- Él es así con todo el mundo, es más, a ti te respeta un poco debido a que, sea como sea, eres la soberana, sin embargo, con otros miembros del palacio es sumamente displicente, pero eso sí, para las obras sociales se muestra abierto y humilde para ganar popularidad con el pueblo.

\- Si fuera reina lo hubiera exiliado hace tiempo…

\- Así es, pero mientras eso no ocurra, todas las decisiones las toma el Consejo. No sé por qué no lo separan, es como si los tuviera manipulados. – dijo Impa, extrañada.

\- No puedo creer que mi padre haya confiado tanto en él.

\- Los reyes, que en paz descansen, lo estimaban mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que permitiré que te haga daño. Sea como sea, yo siempre te defenderé. – afirmó con seguridad.

La Sheikah se quedó al lado de Zelda hasta que se quedó dormida, a pesar que no lo demostraba, estaba sumamente apenada por la tristeza que embargaba a su pupila, decidiendo que enfrentaría al mal hombre que la chantajeó como un infeliz.

* * *

Esa noche, Sir Abel ya había terminado con su trabajo. En esos momentos, se disponía a salir de su despacho, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Impa, quien lo obligó a entrar de nuevo para enfrentarlo.

\- Eres una maldita basura…

\- ¿¡Cómo osas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera, Impa!? – preguntó, indignado.

\- ¿Por qué chantajeaste a la princesa sobre su relación con el capitán de la guardia? ¡No tenías ningun derecho! – reclamó, enfurecida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso apoyas esa relación?

\- Si la apoyo o no, eso no es asunto tuyo, pero no tenías por qué haberte metido en la vida privada de nuestra soberana. Lo que haga con ella no es tu problema.

\- ¡Sólo cumplí con mi deber! Yo le prometí al fallecido rey de Hyrule, y por supuesto, a la reina, que educaría a su hija de la manera correcta. Por eso, no pienso permitir que nuestra soberana tenga una relación impura y vergonzosa con un indigno plebeyo. – afirmó, demostrando desagrado.

\- ¡Ese indigno plebeyo, como tú lo llamas, el héroe que nos salvó a todos!

\- Su título no desaparece sus orígenes, no es digno para estar con la princesa.

\- Es cierto que la princesa debe ser cortejada con alguien de su nivel para poder casarse, pero, ¿acaso con ese muchacho no podría hacerse una excepción?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! No pienso permitir que nuestro reino sea la vergüenza de los otros porque nuestra soberana se ha enredado con un insignificante campesino. ¿Imaginas los hijos que tendrían? La semilla de ese sujeto no puede mezclarse con una mujer como la princesa.

\- ¡Eres despreciable! ¡No puedo creer que seas una persona!

Ante esas palabras, el hombre sólo soltó una ligera e irónica carcajada, haciendo que la Sheikah se sienta incómoda por unos segundos.

\- Doy por terminada esta conversación. Si me lo permites, voy a cerrar mi despacho.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Impa se retiró del despacho, sintiendo como el enojo la embargaba por completo al no haber golpeado al indeseable ministro por sus bajezas, mientras que el hombre, simplemente sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su planes estaban saliendo a la perfección…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban de manera tenue los terrenos del palacio de Hyrule, Impa se estaba dirigiendo a su despacho para realizar su trabajo. Al llegar a la puerta, se disponía a abrirla, pero de repente, una conocida voz le habló.

\- Buenos días, Impa.

\- Link… buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya mismo empiezan el…

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó, serio.

\- Claro… pasa, por favor.

La Sheikah invitó a sentarse al joven en una de las sillas de su escritorio, y cuando ella se sentó en la suya, vio como Link le entregaba un sobre cerrado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, extrañada

\- Es mi carta de dimisión, ya no voy a seguir sirviendo al palacio.

Impa, a pesar que de conocer todo lo ocurrido entre su pupila y el capitán, no se esperó que este último hiciera semejante cosa, sin embargo, decidió no quedarse callada al respecto.

\- Es por la princesa, ¿verdad?

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta, provocando que las palabras que tenía atrapadas en sus labios, se anulen.

\- Zelda me contó todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Ahora, respóndeme lo que te pregunte, por favor. – indicó, seria.

Al saberse descubierto, Link decidió no seguir guardando silencio y contestar.

\- Si… es por ella. – afirmó, mostrando pesar.

Esa era la respuesta que la Sheikah tenía deseos de escuchar, sin embargo, por más que lo deseara, no podía contarle toda la verdad por fidelidad a su pupila; al igual que le ocurrió con ella, le dolía ver tristeza en la mirada del joven.

\- No deberías mezclar lo personal con el trabajo. Tú has hecho una labor magnífica al entrenar a los solados, has sido el mejor capitán que hemos tenido en años. Si te ofrezco un aumento de sueldo, ¿te quedarías?

\- Se lo agradezco, pero no estoy descontento con lo que se me paga, son motivos personales los que me incitan a irme. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que no debo mezclar las cosas, pero no deseo pasar ni un minuto más aquí. No soportaría ver a la princesa después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, aparte de que ella ha sido muy clara en indicar que no desea verme más. – contestó, conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

\- Créeme que las cosas no son como te las imaginas, y lo único que te puedo pedir es que no la odies.

\- Yo jamás podría odiar a Zelda. Ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, y por ese motivo me alejo para que pueda ser feliz sin mi presencia.

Impa no pudo evitar conmoverse al escuchar esas palabras, percibió por medio de ellas que el amor del héroe elegido por su pupila era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Hubiera deseado tanto que las cosas entre ellos puedan realizarse, pues sabía que ningún hombre la iba a amar como lo hacia él.

\- Viendo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de idea, no pienso impedir que te vayas, Link, pues entiendo que estás herido por todo lo que ha ocurrido. – dijo con pena.

\- Me voy de aquí sumamente agradecido con usted por la oportunidad que se me brindó. Ser el Capitán de la Guardia Real fue un cargo del que me sentí muy honrado de manejar. Le pido, por favor, que me despida de los soldados, no tengo ánimos de verlos, pues me pedirían explicaciones de mi renuncia y no estoy en la capacidad de responder nada.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de guardarte las espaldas con ellos. Deseo que las Diosas te protejan en cada paso que des de ahora en adelante.

\- Muchas gracias… y por favor, cuide mucho de Zelda.

\- Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Dando una reverencia para despedirse, Link se retiró del despacho de la Sheikah, dándose cuenta al cerrar la puerta, que su amigo Ravio lo estaba esperando.

\- Link…

\- Ya le entregué a Impa mi carta de dimisión, ha llegado el momento de irme.

\- Antes de que te vayas, quisiera darte esto…

El joven le entregó al retirado capitán unas llaves, causando que este se extrañe al ver que se le daba un objeto como ese.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto?

\- Tengo una casa en Villa Kakariko, no es muy grande, pero si es acogedora. Quédate en ese sitio, ahí podrás descansar y sanar las heridas de tu alma, pues imagino que no querrás regresar a Ordon. – explicó el soldado, mostrando una sonrisa a su amigo.

\- Es cierto que no deseo regresar a Ordon para evitar las preguntas de todos mis amigos… pero no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento, es tu casa. – indicó, incómodo.

\- Por favor, acéptalo, lo hago con la mejor intención.

\- Sólo lo aceptaré si me dejas pagarte un arriendo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Tú y yo somos amigos, además si te quedas ahí tendré un lugar en donde visitarte.

Lugo de meditarlo por unos segundos Link terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento.

\- Está bien, lo acepto. Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto. Sólo espero que poco a poco te mejores de tus penas… y talvez con el tiempo te enamores de otra mujer.

\- ¡Eso nunca pasará! – exclamó, exaltado.

\- Link…

\- Yo jamás dejaré de amar a Zelda, mi corazón late sólo por ella, y así será hasta el día en que me muera. Cuando un amor es verdadero, es fiel para toda la vida… y eso tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie.

\- Es cierto, tienes razón. Sólo te dije eso porque deseo que estés mejor. – contestó Ravio, apenado.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero aprenderé a vivir con este dolor en soledad. Ahora me retiro, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

\- Claro que sí, estaré yendo a visitarte, amigo.

Los jóvenes se despidieron con un cálido abrazo, luego de eso, Link fue a su habitación a tomar sus cosas e ir donde Epona para alejarse del palacio.

* * *

En el balcón de sus aposentos, observando los terrenos de su palacio desde las alturas, se encontraba la princesa completamente consumida por la tristeza. Desde la lejanía, podía ver como su amado héroe se alejaba, con el alma destrozada debido a la puñalada que le habían clavado en el corazón.

Los únicos deseos que tenía la joven en ese momento eran de bajar a toda prisa a impedir que su amado se vaya, de decirle que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira y que se quede a su lado para siempre, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, pues por sobre el amor que sentía por él, estaba su seguridad, ya que de ninguna manera soportaría que la vida de este se esfume.

\- Adiós, mi amado héroe… te amaré por toda la eternidad.

Lugo de aquello, entró a su habitación a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiendo que nunca más se volvería a sentir tan amada y deseada como en esos meses, lo cuales fueron los más hermosos que había tenido en toda la vida…

* * *

Un mes ha trascurrido desde que el joven héroe se retiró del palacio, y desde entonces, la monarca no volvió a sonreír. Una vez más, la máscara de la frialdad y la indiferencia habían regresado con mayor fuerza, camuflando de esa manera las dolorosas heridas que llevaba en el corazón.

Esa mañana, como todos los días, bajó al comedor a desayunar, encontrándose con Impa quien la esperaba en el mismo sitio. Al sentarse en la mesa, la joven casi no tocó bocado, demostrando, muy sutilmente, que la comida no era de su agrado; ese hecho no fue ignorado por la Sheikah, quien desde hace algunos días notaba que la princesa actuaba de una manera muy extraña, y aparte de eso, su semblante parecía más pálido de lo normal

\- ¿Qué sucede, Zelda? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? – pregunto, extrañada.

\- No tengo ganas de comer nada, esta comida me provoca nauseas. – contestó con desagrado.

\- Desde hace días no comes por la misma razón, si sigues así puedes enfermarte.

\- Lo siento, Impa, pero no tolero alimento a estas horas de la mañana… siento como una especie de asco con sólo olerla. Me retiro a descansar, pues no me siento nada bien.

Al ponerse de pie para retirarse, la princesa sintió un intenso mareo invadirla, luego, sin que pueda evitarlo, cayó al suelo, quedando completamente inconsciente y alarmando a la Sheikah debido a lo ocurrido…


	8. Sucesos impactantes

**Capítulo 8: Sucesos impactantes**

Lentamente y con suma dificultad, acostada en la comodidad de su lecho, se encontraba la princesa despertando de su desmayo, mientras sentía como un intenso dolor de cabeza la molestaba.

Al notar que su pupila estaba restableciéndose, Impa le tomó la mano, preocupada por no conocer los motivos de su malestar.

\- Impa… – expresó la joven al encontrarse con su mentora.

\- Zelda, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó la Sheikah, preocupada.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Te desmayaste en el comedor. El médico llegará pronto para revisarte.

\- En serio, no es necesario que…

\- ¡Claro que es necesario! Ya son varios días los que te sientes así. ¿Y si estás enferma de algo grave? Por eso, es mejor detectarlo ahora, antes de que sea tarde. – indicó la mujer con seriedad.

\- Bueno, Impa… lo que digas. – aceptó la princesa, con desgano.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, la puerta de la habitación sonó. Una sirvienta había llegado con el médico, quien apenas vio a la princesa y a su mentora, las saludó con una reverencia.

\- Buenos días, doctor, que bueno que ha llegado. – saludó Impa.

\- Buenos días, soy el doctor Tudor. Vengo en reemplazo del doctor Borville, quien debido a una emergencia con un paciente, no pudo venir.

\- No se preocupe, lo que importa es que revise la salud de nuestra soberana. – dijo la Sheikah, preocupada.

\- Me informó la sirvienta que la princesa ha sufrido un desmayo. – dijo el médico.

\- Si, hace unos momentos ocurrió eso, aparte de que desde hace varios días se siente mal. – respondió Impa.

\- Ya veo… ¿podría dejarme conversar con ella en privado?

\- Claro que sí, estaré esperando afuera.

Siguiendo la petición del galeno, Impa salió de la habitación de la joven, oportunidad que el médico aprovechó para revisar a su paciente y hacerle varias preguntas.

\- Dígame, princesa, ¿qué malestares ha tenido? – preguntó serio.

\- Bueno… desde hace varios días he tenido náuseas y mareos. – contestó la joven, aun consternada debido a su malestar.

\- Ya veo… y aparte de eso, ¿ha sentido otros síntomas? Por ejemplo, ¿cansancio excesivo?, ¿atracción y rechazo por ciertos alimentos? –

\- Ahora que lo menciona… la verdad si, doctor. He tenido demasiado sueño en estos días, aparte de que he experimentado preferencia o rechazo por ciertas comidas; es algo sumamente extraño.

\- Con exactitud, ¿hace cuánto tiempo se siente así?

\- Hace unas dos semanas, aproximadamente.

Luego de haber interrogado a la monarca, el médico se dedicó a realizarle varias revisiones físicas, las cuales duraron alrededor de una hora. Una vez finalizada su acción, salió de la habitación de la joven, donde lo estaba esperando una ansiosa Sheikah, preocupada por saber el diagnóstico de su pupila, sobre todo porque el semblante del galeno estaba sumamente serio.

\- ¿Qué pasó, doctor? ¿La princesa está bien? ¿Logró detectar lo que tiene? – preguntó con ansiedad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Lady Impa? Lo que tengo que decirle es sumamente delicado.

Sintiéndose impactada al escuchar semejantes palabras, lo primero que hizo la Sheikah fue imaginarse que algo grave ocurría con la salud de la joven, sin embargo, decidió no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos e invitar al galeno a entrar a su despacho para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, rogándole a las Diosas que no sea una noticia devastadora…

* * *

Ya una vez en el despacho, la Sheikah y el galeno tomaron asiento en el escritorio para conversar, y a pesar que Impa no sabía de qué tema se iba a hablar, percibía que era de suma importancia, por eso pidió a los guardias que no permitan que nadie la interrumpa.

\- Dígame, doctor, ¿qué tiene la princesa?

\- Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar.

\- ¡Por las Diosas, me está asustando! ¿Es algo grave? – preguntó, exasperada.

\- No es algo grave… pero si sumamente impactante e inesperado.

\- ¿¡Puede ir directo al grano, por favor!? ¡Me está alterando con tanto misterio! – suplicó, descontrolada.

Armándose de valor, sabiendo que su respuesta podría causar una terrible conmoción en la Sheikah, el médico decidió no callar más y confesar lo que había descubierto de una buena vez.

\- La princesa está embarazada…

Al inicio, creyó que esa respuesta había sido una alucinación creada por su ansiosa mente, sin embargo, luego de observar la seriedad del médico, quien de ninguna manera parecía estar bromeando con lo que dijo, simplemente de sus labios salió aquella palabra que la había dejado impactada.

\- ¿Em… barazada? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

\- Así es, tiene alrededor de un mes de gestación.

Al confirmar el diagnóstico que había escuchado, Impa sintió como la fortaleza de su espíritu de desmoronaba, pues jamás se imaginó que su pupila, una joven poseedora de una férrea moral, se encontrara embarazada y sin estar casada.

\- Eso no puede ser… – dijo, mostrándose mortificada.

\- Lamento decirle que las cosas son así. Sé que la noticia es muy impactante y difícil de creer, pero en estos momentos es mejor aceptar la realidad. Nuestra monarca está esperando un hijo… y usted sabe perfectamente las consecuencias de ello, ¿verdad?

Impa ni siquiera podía hablar de la impresión, el horror que sentía no podía describirse con palabras.

\- Voy a ser completamente sincero en lo que pienso al respecto. Yo no soy quien para juzgar los actos de la joven, ni me he creado hacia a ella un mal concepto, pues eso va en contra de mi ética, sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por esta situación, pues como usted sabe, la princesa no está casada… ¿o acaso se encuentra comprometida?

\- No… no, doctor, ella no tiene un compromiso con nadie.

\- Entiendo. En ese caso, es muy importante que hable con ella para ver cómo van a resolver esta situación. Usted sabe que la princesa es una figura pública y cuando salga a la luz que va a tener un hijo sin estar casada, se va a armar un escándalo donde será la más perjudicada, pues la mentalidad retrograda de este entorno la juzgará con dureza… y lo peor de todo esto, es que cuando el Consejo Real se entere, de ninguna manera va a tolerar una situación de ese tipo y podrían obligarla a que interrumpa su embarazo, cosa que le traería devastadoras consecuencias, tanto físicas como emocionales, dejando graves secuelas de por vida. – indicó el médico, sabiendo que sus palabras eran sumamente duras, pero reales.

\- Soy consciente de las terribles consecuencias que va a atraer esto, doctor, y no deseo que la princesa pase por eso. – expresó Impa, con mortificación.

\- Antes de tomar una decisión, es mejor que vaya a hablar con ella. En este momento, la princesa se encuentra muy consternada con la noticia. No lo demostró delante de mí, pero pude percibirlo.

\- Voy… a hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Consumida por la preocupación, Impa salió del despacho para ir a la habitación de Zelda, se sentía impactada por la noticia que acababa de recibir, y lo que más temía, en ese momento, era que el Consejo Real se entere de aquello, pues juzgarían severamente a la princesa, y quien sabe de qué más serían capaces para que el escándalo no explote como una bomba…

* * *

Lentamente, la Sheikah abrió la puerta de la habitación de la monarca, quien estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y con la mirada en dirección al suelo. La joven había sentido la llegada de su mentora, pero debido a la vergüenza que sentía no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Caminando a paso lento, Impa se acercó a la princesa y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que la joven le revele lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, pero ella, debido al pesar que sentía, no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, situación que la sheikah no evadió, haciendo que tome la iniciativa.

\- Zelda…

A pesar de haber llamado a la joven, esta no respondió ni alzo la mirada, por lo que volvió a insistir.

\- Zelda… mírame, por favor. – pidió con seriedad.

Decidida a sacar a la princesa de ese estado de evasión, Impa tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, causando que de las mejillas de la joven empiecen a resbalar dolorosas lágrimas.

\- Impa, yo… lo lamento tanto. – expresó, con suma mortificación.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Impa abrazó a su protegida, demostrándole de esa manera que no estaba sola, pues sea como sea, ella siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla

\- Zelda… no sé qué decir. Jamás me imaginé que tu relación con Link había llegado tan lejos.

\- Sé que no estuvo correcto que él y yo nos hayamos acelerado de esa manera, pero nos dejamos llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Entiendo si en estos momentos piensas lo peor de mí. – expresó la monarca, con suma vergüenza.

Al haber escuchado las dolidas palabras de su pupila, la Sheikah se separó del abrazo y la miró con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Zelda, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti, ni tampoco te juzgaría, pues simplemente te enamoraste y te dejaste llevar como cualquier joven de tu edad por ese sentir.

\- ¡De todas maneras fui una tonta al no haber sido cuidadosa! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!? ¿¡Cómo voy a afrontar todo eso!? ¡Por el momento nadie tiene porque enterarse, pero con el tiempo mi embarazo se hará más notorio, y eso es algo que no podré evitar! – exclamó, desesperada.

\- Por primera vez no sé cómo ayudarte, Zelda. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo son las leyes en esta tierra. Si el Consejo Real se entera que estás encinta sin estar casada, podrían condenarte al exilio de tu cargo, o peor aún, interrumpir tu embarazo para evitar los escándalos.

Al escuchar las palabras de su mentora, sobre todo las últimas, la joven sintió una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, pues la idea de detener su embarazo le desagradaba. Inconscientemente, se colocó una mano en su vientre, sintiendo como su alma se llenaba de una sensación desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo acogedora, y fue esta la que le dio las fuerzas para tomar una importante decisión.

\- Impa, yo… quiero tener a este bebé.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan segura en mi vida. La criatura que se encuentra formándose dentro de mí, es mi hijo… y de Link. Es el fruto del inmenso amor que nos tuvimos en tan hermosa época en la que estuvimos juntos. Si ya perdí al hombre de mi vida para siempre, quiero conservar lo más valioso y puro que me une con él. Por eso, he decidido asumir con valentía todo lo que concierne a esa situación y tener a mi bebé, al que desde ahora, amo y espero con todo mi corazón.

Impa se quedó de piedra al escuchar la seguridad y firmeza en las palabras de la princesa, sintiéndose admirara y orgullosa de ver como asumía con responsabilidad las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella tampoco deseaba que aquella inocente criatura, quien no tenía la culpa de nada, tenga que sufrir fatales determinaciones, por eso se sentía sumamente aliviada de ver que su pupila había tomado una importante decisión.

\- ¡Entonces no se diga más, vas a tener a tu bebé! Me siento tan orgullosa de ver lo valiente que eres para defender lo que amas. Ya pensaremos en alguna manera para que El Consejo no se entere, y de que tu embarazo sea lo más tranquilo posible. Zelda, yo jamás te dejaré sola, y mucho menos en este momento tan importante de tu vida. Sea como sea, un hijo siempre es una maravillosa bendición, por ese motivo… te felicito por la maravillosa vida que llevas dentro de ti. – expresó conmovida, tomando las manos de la joven.

\- No tienes idea como me han reconfortado tus palabras. Muchas gracias, Impa, nunca dejaré de agradecerle a las Diosas el tenerte en mi vida, has sido como una verdadera madre para mí. – dijo la joven, entre lágrimas.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, querida. Mientras yo siga viva, siempre estaré para ti.

Mentora y pupila se abrazaron con calidez y cariño, y a pesar que el terror las invadía debido a los acontecimientos que se venían, estaban dispuestas a superarlos mientras se apoyaran la una a la otra… aunque, aún existía un tema de suma importancia que Impa no podía dejar pasar desapercibido.

\- Zelda, es importante que Link se entere de esto. Tiene que saber que vas a darle un hijo. Talvez él pueda encontrar una solución para que…

\- ¡Link no va saber absolutamente nada! – exclamó, alterada.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste! No quiero que Link sepa que va a tener un hijo conmigo, eso sólo lo perjudicaría, además no deseo poner sobre sus hombros más cargas de las que tiene, pues ya es suficiente con el inmenso dolor que le he causado con mi supuesto desprecio. – contestó segura, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¡Zelda, tú no puedes hacer eso! ¡Él tiene derecho a saber que va a tener un hijo! – exclamo Impa, con indignación.

\- ¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra! ¡De ninguna manera harás que cambie de opinión! ¡Este bebé será sólo mío y de nadie más!

La Sheikah no estaba de acuerdo con las sentencias de la joven, pues sea como sea, el retirado capitán del palacio era el padre de aquella criatura y tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, ver la vehemencia con la que su pupila había decidido llevar lo de su embarazo en secreto para el hombre que amaba, la dejó sin más argumentos con que refutar, ya que sólo ella era dueña de su vida.

Luego de que Impa, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar la decisión de la princesa, la puerta de la habitación sonó, y cuando la joven dio la orden de pasar, apareció el doctor Tudor, quien tenía que anunciar algo sumamente importante.

\- Princesa, mientras me encontraba en el despacho de Lady Impa, estuve analizando su caso con detenimiento, sin embargo, para informarle lo que he pensado, necesito que antes me indique qué decisión ha tomado con respecto a su situación. – cuestionó con seriedad el galeno.

\- Sin duda alguna, puedo indicarle que yo he decidido tener a mi hijo, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que sea con tal de que nazca. – contestó la monarca con seguridad.

\- Ya veo… ¿y piensa decírselo al padre de la criatura?

\- A decir verdad, ese es un tema del que preferiría no hablar. Espero me entienda, por favor. – contestó incómoda.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso… permítame ayudarla a guardar su secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

\- Así es, creo que lo mejor para ocultar su estado es que usted se ausente del palacio en todo el tiempo que dure el embarazo.

\- Eso no es posible, como monarca de este reino tengo que permanecer en el palacio, mucho más ahora que el reino se encuentra recuperándose de los desastres provocados por la invasión.

\- A menos que esté muy enferma…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Escuche atentamente cada una de mis palabras, por favor…

El médico les explicó a la princesa y a Impa todo lo que había planeado para que el embarazo, por el momento, no se descubra, causando que ambas se impacten debido a lo arriesgada que era aquella idea, sin embargo, luego de dejarse convencer por el galeno, y ser conscientes de que era la única solución que tenían a la mano, finalmente tuvieron que aceptarlo, rogándole a las Diosas que bendigan cada uno de sus futuros pasos…

* * *

Una vez que el médico terminó de revelar el plan que había ideado para ayudar a la princesa, se dirigió con Impa al despacho del ministro.

Al llegar al sitio, la Sheikah tocó la puerta, recibiendo la orden de Abel para poder entrar, quien la miró con mala cara en el momento que entró, sin embargo, cuando notó la presencia del galeno, su semblante se volvió cálido y amable.

\- Buenos días, en especial a usted, doctor Tudor, es un placer tenerlo en mi despacho. – saludó con una reverencia.

\- El placer es todo mío. He venido para indicarle el estado de la princesa.

\- Me enteré que se había desmayado, y desde ese momento he estado sumamente preocupado, pues como sabe, aparte de nuestra monarca, yo la aprecio mucho, casi como una hija. – dijo con hipocresía, causando que Impa se indigne debido al cinismo de sus palabras.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, pues en ese caso, comprenderá que la princesa tendrá que ausentarse del palacio por casi un año.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Abel se sintió extrañado y confundido, pues no comprendía cuáles podían ser los motivos por los que la princesa debía ausentarse del palacio, idea que le desagradaba en todo sentido.

\- ¿Casi un año? ¿Por qué motivo tendría que ausentarse por tanto tiempo? – preguntó serio, controlándose para no enfurecerse.

\- Porque lamentablemente la princesa tiene una grave inflamación bronquial, y para poder recuperarse necesita dejar la ciudadela, establecerse en un lugar donde pueda respirar aire puro, y comer otro tipo de alimentos que le ayuden a mejorar su malestar. – indicó el médico.

\- ¡Pero, la princesa se alimenta de manera balanceada y el aire que respira es sumamente limpio! – exclamó sorprendido, viendo si de esa manera podría cambiar la situación.

\- Lo de los alimentos no pienso refutarle, pero el aire de la ciudadela no se encuentra en buen estado, pues recuerde que aun, tanto el palacio como la ciudadela, siguen en proceso de reconstrucción por la invasión que sufrimos hace meses; todo el humo y el asbesto terminarán perjudicándola terriblemente. Por eso, ella debe ausentarse de esta región por muchos meses.

El ministro sintió como la furia lo carcomía al escuchar tales palabras, pues de ninguna manera le agradaba la idea de que la princesa se ausente y evada sus deberes reales, ya que eso significaba que sus exigencias se reducirían por completo, sin embargo, para no mostrarse indiferente ante la revelación del galeno, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, e incluso demostrar preocupación por la joven.

\- ¡Por las Diosas, no creí que nuestra monarca estuviera tan mal! Por ese motivo, apoyo la decisión que ha tomado, pues en temas de salud usted manda. Para apoyar a la princesa, pienso encargarme personalmente de todos sus asuntos, los que para realizar solicitaré un poder firmado por ella misma para gestionarlos. – expresó el hombre, fingiendo preocupación.

\- Qué bueno que nuestra monarca pueda contar con su apoyo. – dijo el galeno, mientras que Impa se indignada debido a la hipocresía del ministro.

\- Desde que sus padres murieron, siempre ha tenido mi apoyo, eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar… Por cierto, ¿en qué lugar va a hospedarse la princesa? – preguntó, interesado.

\- En la cabaña ubicada en la zona norte del Bosque de Farone, la cual perteneció a nuestros difuntos reyes. – intervino la Sheikah.

\- ¡Pero si ese sitio está muy lejos!

\- Lo sé, Sir Abel, pero es precisamente la lejanía la que lo hace el mejor sitio para la recuperación de la princesa. – indicó el galeno.

\- De ser así, creo que no podré ir a visitarla en todo ese tiempo que estará ausente. – dijo Abel.

\- De eso no debe preocuparle, pues me trasladaré con ella a ese lugar. Como su mentora, es mi obligación estar a su lado. – expresó Impa, quien de ninguna manera deseaba que el hombre visite a la princesa.

\- En ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir. Hay que dar la orden que preparen todo para el viaje de nuestra monarca, el cual debe ser mañana mismo.

Fingiendo poner importancia en el asunto de la princesa, Sir Abel se despidió del galeno y se dirigió a reunir al Consejo, pues iba a comunicarles lo que estaba sucediendo con su soberana. Por otro lado, Impa y el médico se encaminaron a la habitación de la joven para comunicarle toda la conversación que habían tenido con el ministro…

* * *

En la comodidad de su lecho, la princesa se encontraba rememorando la increíble noticia que había recibido, la que si bien era cierto la había llenado de profundo temor, en ese instante que se encontraba sola, la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, pues el saber que una criatura crecía dentro de ella, era un maravilloso hecho que llenaba el vacío de su corazón, ya que de esa manera, podría tener un hermoso recuerdo del gran amor de su vida, el que por terribles circunstancias ya no volvería estar a su lado.

Fue entonces, que después de mucho tiempo, una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, para luego colocarse una mano en su vientre, agradeciendo en silencio a las Diosas por aquella bendición que había llegado a su vida, la cual le daría las fuerzas para no derrumbarse al haber perdido a su amado.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta de la habitación sonó, y cuando la joven dio la orden de pasar, recibió al galeno y a la Sheikah, quienes le traían una gran noticia.

\- Princesa, ya hablé con el ministro, y está de acuerdo a que viaje a la región de Farone a recuperarse de su malestar. Se mostró muy preocupado por su estado de salud. – indicó el médico.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que el ministro actuaba con hipocresía.

\- Así es, y por suerte, debido a la lejanía del sitio, él no podrá ir a verla porque, aparte de sus asuntos, se encargará de los suyos. Así que puede estar tranquila, pues no va enterarse de su embarazo.

\- Princesa, yo la acompañaré a la cabaña y personalmente me encargaré de contratar algunos sirvientes para que se encarguen del cuidado de la misma. – dijo Impa, con intenciones de darle seguridad a su pupila.

\- ¿Y si me reconocen? – preguntó la joven, consternada.

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, pues vistiendo de manera sencilla, nadie va a reconocer que usted es la princesa, además recuerde que casi nadie sabe sobre la cabaña de sus difuntos padres, por lo que es algo a nuestro favor.

\- ¿Ya ve, princesa? No hay nada por lo que deba alarmase. Tanto Lady Impa, como yo, la apoyaremos en todo este proceso. – expresó el médico, con una sonrisa.

La joven sintió como como su alma se aliviaba al escuchar las soluciones que le estaban brindando el galeno y su mentora, sabiendo que, de esa manera, podría proteger al ser que ahora significaba su vida entera, además percibía en su corazón que sus padres la estaban apoyando en su situación desde donde se encontraban, pues ellos mismos le otorgaban un cálido lugar para poder estar en paz.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos por todo su apoyo, sobre todo a usted, doctor, pues sin ser nada suyo, se ha comprometido en ayudarme en algo tan arriesgado. – expresó la joven, conmovida.

\- Se equivoca, princesa, usted, aparte de ser mi soberana, es mi paciente, por lo que posee una gran importancia para mí, además tengo una hija de su edad, y si tuviera que protegerla de las habladurías y las viperinas lenguas de esta sociedad, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Sé que la ética de mi profesión me impide mentir, pero la misma me dicta que no debo perjudicar a las personas que se encuentran bajo mi cuidado, así que en este caso, no estoy incumpliendo con mi deber. – contestó el galeno, demostrando sinceridad en sus palabras.

\- No tengo como demostrar la gran admiración que siento por usted. Pídame lo que sea, por favor, con gusto se lo concederé; por su puesto, aparte de sus honorarios. – ofreció la monarca.

\- No tiene nada que ofrecerme, princesa, pues como le dije, todo lo hago por empatía con usted. Agradezco a las Diosas que el doctor Borville haya hecho el cambio de turno conmigo, pues conociendo como es él, de ninguna manera hubiera guardado el secreto.

\- Lo sé, ese anciano a veces es muy frío con sus pacientes, y no se hubiera abstenido a revelarle al ministro la situación de usted. – dijo Impa, dirigiéndose a su pupila.

\- Mañana mismo debe partir de viaje. La estaré visitando una vez al mes para su revisión de rutina. Voy recetarle unas vitaminas para que controle los síntomas de su estado y una dieta especial para que se alimente de manera adecuada; verá que con eso, los mareos y las náuseas se reducirán.

\- Una vez más, muchas gracias por tanta amabilidad, es un gesto que nunca olvidaré. – expresó la princesa.

\- Ni yo tampoco, doctor, al igual que la princesa me siento agradecida con usted. – continuó la Sheikah.

\- Simplemente cumplo con mi trabajo. Me retiro para que descanse y deseo que tenga un buen viaje el día de mañana. Con su permiso.

Despidiéndose con una reverencia, el galeno salió de la habitación, acompañado por Impa, mientras que Zelda se sentía sumamente aliviada de ver que las soluciones que tanto necesitaba, habían llegado para socorrerla.

* * *

Una vez que el cielo empezó a teñirse con las coloraciones del ocaso y faltaba poco tiempo para la llegada del anochecer, la princesa se encontraba sentada en su preciado jardín, sintiéndose más recuperada físicamente gracias a las vitaminas que el médico le había recetado, motivo por el cual decidió levantarse de su cama y dar un tranquilo paseo, siendo llevada de manera inconsciente hacia dicho sitio, el cual tenía un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ya que a su mente llegaron los hermosos momentos que había pasado con su amado héroe, pues en cada una de las paredes, en cada pétalo de rosa, y en cada perfumada esencia que se respiraba en aquel cálido ambiente, quedaron grabados los besos, las caricias, y las palabras de amor que ambos se expresaban el uno al otro, las que se habían esfumado por culpa de un despiadado rufián.

Luego de unos minutos de haberse perdido en sus dolorosos sentimientos, decidió tranquilizarse por el bien de la criatura que estaba acogiendo, pues sabía perfectamente que todo lo que ella sintiera se lo transmitía, razón por la que decidió ser fuerte y asumir su dolor sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

Una vez restablecida, salió de los jardines en dirección a sus aposentos, sin embargo, su camino se detuvo al encontrarse con una inesperada persona, quien antes de su mentora, conocía perfectamente uno de sus más íntimos secretos.

\- Ravio…

En el momento en que el joven soldado se encontró con la princesa, no pudo evitar observarla con suma seriedad, sin embargo, sabiendo que no podía dejar de lado su respeto a las jerarquías, saludó con una reverencia, razón por la que la princesa se sintió un poco incómoda.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

\- ¿Princesa? Creí que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías por mi nombre, pues somos amigos. – expresó la joven, mostrando confusión ante el acto del joven.

\- Lo lamento, pero debido a su estatus no puedo dirigirme a usted de otra manera, además de que, con todo respeto… yo no la considero mi amiga. – contestó Ravio, con semblante endurecido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda se sintió terriblemente mal, pues sabía que el soldado actuaba de esa manera por lo que había pasado con su amigo, motivo por el que no iba a juzgarlo.

\- Ravio, sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, pues Link es tu amigo, y yo…

\- ¿Por qué, princesa? ¿Por qué le hizo tanto daño a Link? – preguntó, consternado.

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven derramó una fugaz lágrima al escuchar aquellas preguntas, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba al rememorar el momento en el que devastó a su amado con su terrible rechazo, donde le dijo que lo que vivieron juntos no significó nada para ella, y que el amor simplemente se había desvanecido de su corazón.

\- Hay cosas que nunca entenderías… – indicó la joven, camuflando su pesar con una máscara de frialdad.

\- No necesito entender nada, pues es evidente que Link nunca fue valorado por usted, simplemente lo utilizó a su gusto hasta que se aburrió de él como si fuera un juguete, para al final desecharlo de la peor manera. Nunca lo consideró como alguien a su altura.

\- ¡No te permito que digas eso! ¡Tú no eres quien para juzgarme, pues no sabes las cosas que siento o por lo que estoy pasando! – exclamó, indignada.

\- Yo no la estoy juzgando, simplemente estoy siendo honesto. Link la amó con todas las fuerzas de su alma, usted era su vida entera y el único motivo por el que respiraba, sin embargo, usted le pagó con la peor de las traiciones al rechazar su amor, causando que su corazón se destroce de la manera más desgarradora, hasta el punto que tuvo que renunciar a su cargo e irse del palacio, pues si seguía aquí podía terminar cometiendo una locura por vivir sin la mujer que amaba. – expresó el soldado, demostrando resentimiento e indignación en sus palabras.

Zelda ni siquiera podía articular palabra, simplemente trataba de controlarse para no mostrarse vulnerable, sintiéndose devastada al reconocer todo el sufrimiento que le había causado al amor de su vida sin haberlo deseado.

Ravio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovido con la fría y triste mirada de la joven, sin embargo, no iba a dejarse llevar por eso, y fue entonces que le confesó a la princesa otro asunto relacionado con su amigo.

\- A pesar de todo el daño que usted le hizo, ya se encuentra recuperado… incluso se ha enamorado de una buena mujer, con quien vive inmensamente feliz. Por lo menos su terrible decepción, la cual llegó de manera abrupta a su vida, se fue de la misma forma en la que llegó. Así que, si el sufrimiento de Link le causaba un poco de cargo de conciencia, ya puede sentirse tranquila, pues ahora él se encuentra muy bien, amando y siendo amado como se merece, sin la presencia de la sombra de su doloroso recuerdo.

La poca fuerza de voluntad de la monarca se quebró por completo al haber escuchado tan lastimeras confesiones, donde se enteró que el padre de su hijo la había arrancado de su corazón en tan poco tiempo, y lo que era peor, había encontrado una nueva mujer con quien consolarse, haciendo que de esa manera, ella sea completamente sacada de su vida.

Sintiendo como la desesperación la invadía, la joven se retiró de los jardines camino a sus aposentos, mientras que el soldado la observaba con dureza mientras se alejaba, percibiendo que sus palabras habían causado en ella el efecto deseado, aunque al mismo tiempo, se sentía incómodo de haberlas revelado. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás para revertir sus acciones.

* * *

Una vez que la princesa llegó a su alcoba, se acostó en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiendo que ese desgaste emocional podía perjudicar a su bebé, sin embargo, el dolor que la invadía era desgarrador, pues el imaginarse que el amor de su vida se regocijaba en los brazos y encantos de otra mujer que no era ella, era una imagen que desangraba, gota por gota, a su herido y vulnerable corazón…


	9. Recuerdos bizarros

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos bizarros**

La pálida reina de la noche se encontraba alumbrando el vasto firmamento desde las alturas, mientras que las estrellas le hacían compañía tratando de igualar su maravillosa y sublime magnificencia.

Llegando a su hogar luego de un cansado día de trabajo y entrenamiento, se encontraba el retirado capitán del palacio de Hyrule, quien no solamente mostraba un semblante de agotamiento debido a sus actividades, sino que su miraba estaba embargada por el dolor y la amargura. Desde que había llegado a Villa Kakariko, sitio donde estaba ubicada la casa de Ravio, Link fue muy bien recibido por todos los habitantes, quienes lo admiraban en sobremanera por la increíble labor de haberlos salvado en el pasado. Algunas personas, sobre todo los más cercanos a él, preguntaron los motivos de su renuncia a un cargo de alto rango, sin embargo, el guerrero siempre evadía el tema indicando que deseaba salir adelante por otros medios, por eso empezó a preparar a los jóvenes del pueblo en el arte de la espada, trabajo que le ayudaba a solventarse, pero que de ninguna manera le hacían dejar de lado las terribles penas que lo dominaban por completo, a pesar que ante los demás se cubría con la máscara de la calma y fortaleza.

Hace un mes que la felicidad se había desvanecido de su alma, haciendo que su vida se convierta en un completo tormento debido a la soledad que lo embargaba, pues la mujer de su vida, con quien conoció los maravillosos entresijos del amor y la pasión, lo había lastimado desde lo más profundo, alejándolo de su lado con el peor de los desprecios y burlándose de lo que sentía por ella, y que para su pesar aun sentía.

Como todas las noches, con desgano, dejó a un lado su espada ordoniana y se despojó de sus ropajes, dejando que la desnudez de su cuerpo sea lo único que lo cubra, provocando que los recuerdos más hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo más dolorosos, empiecen a invadirlo.

Cuantas noches, exquisitos y dulces momentos, su piel fue acariciada y besada por las manos y labios de su amada, roces que lo hacían desfallecer hasta el punto de doblegarse ante ella, convertirse en su eterno lacayo del amor, dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera, así sea que eso significara la entrega de su propia vida, situación que lo demostró al haberse alejado cuando esta lo rechazó, pues sea como sea, no deseaba perturbarla con su presencia.

Extrañaba a morir tenerla entre sus brazos, deleitarse con cada secreto y apetecible rincón de su cuerpo, escuchar la pronunciación de su nombre entre dulces e intensos gemidos cada vez que la tocaba y la llevaba al más sublime de los éxtasis, pero sobre todo, anhelaba volver a ver aquella pura e inocente mirada que lo había enamorado, aquella sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, y la que no lograba arrancarse del corazón por más empeño que pusiera ante ello.

\- Todo fue muy hermoso para ser real. Zelda, mi dulce princesa… cuanto te extraño. – expresó, demostrando lo destrozado que se sentía en su interior.

Fue entonces, que sin haberlo analizado, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada, la cual tenía en su interior un solitario de oro con un majestuoso diamante en el centro, regalo que estaba destinado a su amada, con el cual iba a demostrarle que su amor por ella era honesto y leal, inquebrantable como aquella lujosa piedra.

\- Y pensar que ese día… te iba a pedir que te cases conmigo.

El héroe elegido sabía perfectamente que pedirle a la princesa que se case con él era una locura, una insensatez debido a las barreras que los separaban, sin embargo, su corazón le impulsaba a proponérselo, demostrándole así que con ella sólo tenía intenciones serias, mucho más si entre ellos existía una relación íntima y pasional, donde sus cuerpos se pertenecían el uno al otro; sólo quería honrarla y darle el lugar que se merecía como su mujer, la única a la que iba a amar por siempre. Aquel hermoso hecho lo había planeado el día en el que ni siquiera se imaginó iba a terminar muerto en vida.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el joven empezó a llorar con tristeza y amargura, terrible sensación que provocaba en su corazón la más dolorosa de las llagas, todo causado la pérdida de la mujer que significaba la vida misma para él. Ya no existía ni un rasgo de aquel valeroso e infranqueable héroe, ahora sólo había un patético hombre con el alma destrozada por el rechazo y la soledad, y que sabía perfectamente nunca más volvería amar y ser amado.

Estuvo llorando hasta que se le secaron los ojos, desahogando un mínimo de las penas que lo consternaban, hasta que sin haberse dado cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido, pronunciando con ansiedad y devoción el único nombre que desde siempre le había encantado vocalizar… Zelda.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, posándose con gracia sobre las murallas del palacio que la representaba, la princesa despertó de su sueño, el cual le había costado conciliar debido a lo adolorida que se sentía espiritualmente, pues el haberse enterado que el hombre de su vida, el partícipe de la hermosa vida que se encontraba acogiendo en su vientre, la había olvidado en tan poco tiempo, la tenía derrumbada.

La rabia y los celos la invadían sin ninguna duda, pues imaginarse que alguna advenediza estuviera besando y tocando al hombre que le pertenecía, la enfurecía por completo, situación que no podía asimilar en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, esos bajos sentimientos no se comparaban a la tristeza que perturbaba su alma, con sólo saber que nunca más volvería a sentir y a dar ese amor que se había quedado acumulado en su lastimado corazón, y el cual estaba destinado a una sola persona.

\- Que poco duró tu amor por mí… – se dijo a sí misma, mostrando resentimiento y rabia en sus palabras.

A pesar que ella lo había lastimado, y que incluso se creía merecedora de aquel dolor, en el fondo el resentimiento la consternaba, pues su orgullo herido de mujer le hacía pensar que simplemente el guerrero la había utilizado, que la usó como un simple objeto para deleitarse con sus placeres, en vez de haberla amado profundamente como ella deseaba y merecía… aunque ya nada de eso importaba, pues las barreras sociales terminaron por separarlos, lo que significaba que aquel destino que los unía no era tan fuerte como creía, y que con el paso del tiempo se fue rompiendo en miles de pedazos.

Fue entonces, que la joven se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas, decidida a no derramar ni una más por el hombre que amaba, pues este ya había hecho su propia vida al lado de otra persona, con quien ahora era feliz y formaría una familia, maravillosa situación que nunca llegaría a realizar con ella.

\- Desde ahora el amor ha muerto para mi… mi vida entera será dedicada sólo a ti, mi pequeño. No se cómo lo haré, pero nada ni nadie te separará de mi lado, por más desprestigiada que termine mi honra. – afirmó con devoción, decidida a cumplir con la sentencia que se había autoimpuesto.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación sonó, haciendo que por la misma pase la mentora de la princesa, quien se preocupó al ver el terrible semblante que mostraba, todo causado por haber llorado toda la noche.

\- Buenos dí… Zelda, ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó, preocupada.

\- No, Impa… estoy bien. – mintió, evadiendo los motivos que la incomodaban.

\- No te veo nada bien, querida, tienes los ojos hinchados.

\- Simplemente no he dormido bien, eso es todo.

\- Has estado llorando, ¿verdad? Sabes muy buen que a mí no puedes engañarme.

La joven sólo guardó silencio ante la pregunta de su mentora, causando que esta descubra los motivos de su terrible tristeza.

\- Es por Link… ¿cierto?

\- No lo menciones más, por favor. Link ya forma parte de mi pasado, además… es mejor que sepas de una vez que él está conviviendo con otra mujer. – reveló con dureza, camuflando la tristeza que la embargaba.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la Sheikah con impacto.

\- Lo que escuchaste. Link se olvidó completamente de mí y ahora está enamorado de otra persona.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! Link es un caballero, es un hombre incapaz de traicionar a su propio corazón. Yo estoy completamente segura que él te sigue amando.

\- Yo no lo creo, y la verdad poco me importa.

\- Zelda, no te engañes a ti misma, por favor. Puedo ver en tu mirada que aún lo amas.

\- Es cierto, pero sea como sea lo arrancaré por completo de mi corazón. Lo único que me importa es mi bebé, y mi vida será sólo para él.

\- Sabes muy bien que la criatura que está formándose en tu vientre es hijo de los dos, motivo por el cual siempre estarán unidos de por vida… nada ni nadie puede romper ese lazo. – indicó Impa, mostrándose firme en sus palabras.

\- No mientras Link no sepa de su existencia… ese será mi sagrado secreto, del cual nunca se enterará. Como te dije ayer, este bebé será sólo mío.

La Sheikah estaba en desacuerdo con la férrea actitud que había adquirido su protegida, sin embargo, nada podía hacer para que cambie de opinión, pues aparte de la tristeza, los celos la estaban dominando hasta el punto de engañarse a sí misma, sabiendo que aquella acción sólo la lastimaría con el tiempo.

\- Creo que es mejor dejar este tema de lado, pues nada te hará cambiar de opinión. Dentro de una hora partiremos a la cabaña que perteneció a tus padres.

\- A pesar de todo lo que me mortifica, la alegría de abandonar esta prisión me complace. Quiero alejarme de todo y de todos, sobre todo de Abel, a quien simplemente no soporto. – dijo la joven, mostrando su desagrado al ministro.

\- Al menos en estos meses no tendrás que preocuparte por verlo. Ya lo que vendrá una vez que el pequeño nazca, lo resolveremos juntas, pues sabes que no pienso dejarte sola.

Al escuchar las palabras de su protectora, la princesa la tomó de las manos y la miró con cariño, sintiéndose agradecida de tenerla a su lado, y quien se había comportado como una verdadera madre con ella.

\- Gracias, Impa… no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, creo que no hubiera sobrevivido a este superfluo entorno todo este tiempo. – dijo la princesa, mostrándose agradecida con su protectora.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi niña, todo esto no sólo lo hago por el juramento que le hice a tus padres, sino por el gran cariño que siento por ti, pues me has enseñado lo más parecido al amor de una madre a su hija, sin lazos de sangre que nos unan, pues estos no son necesarios para experimentar tal sentir.

La mentora y su pupila se abrazaron con cariño, demostrándose la una a la otra que siempre estarían juntas para apoyarse, sobre todo en este momento tan difícil que estaba viviendo la princesa, quien a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, era sólo una asustada e ingenua joven que experimentaba el terror de no saber lo que le esperaba.

\- Ve a tomar un baño mientras ordeno a las sirvientas que te preparen el desayuno como el médico ordenó, luego de eso, partiremos de inmediato a la región de Farone.

La joven sólo sonrió ante las palabras de Impa, para luego adentrarse a tomar un relajante baño, mientras las sirvientas y doncellas preparaban todo lo necesario para su largo viaje, el único camino para poder salvarse a sí misma y a la hermosa criatura que esperaba del terrible escándalo, pero sobre todo, de las bajezas del ministro del palacio, quien iba a ser implacable con lo que consideraría el más vergonzoso y repudiable de los pecados.

* * *

Luego de unas pocas horas de la llegada del amanecer, la futura reina y su protectora se encontraban listas para partir de viaje. En esos momentos, se disponían a subirse a la carroza que las llevaría al Bosque de Farone, sintiéndose ansiosas de abandonar las paredes del palacio y gozar de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, sin embargo, su paso fue detenido por la llegada de Abel, quien llegó al lugar para despedirse, claro está, rodeado por la hipocresía y la falsa cortesía.

\- Buenos días, princesa.

\- Buenos días. – contestó, cortante.

\- He venido para despedirme y desearle un buen viaje. Espero que muy pronto se recupere de la enfermedad que la aqueja. – dijo, haciendo una falsa reverencia.

\- Gracias, ministro Abel. – espetó la joven con tono serio.

\- Lamento que la princesa no pueda seguir conversando contigo, Abel, pero tenemos que partir cuanto antes sino la madrugada nos caerá encima, y eso es peligroso para su salud. – intervino Impa, deseando alejar a su pupila del ministro.

\- Está bien, no las interrumpo más. Que tengan buen viaje.

Dejando de lado al indeseable ministro, quien a pesar de mostrar una falsa sonrisa, escondía el profundo deprecio que sentía por ellas, Impa ayudó a la princesa a subir al carruaje, para luego dar la orden al cochero que inicie el recorrido.

A medida que se alejaban de las frías murallas de su hogar, el corazón de la princesa latía con prisa, hasta el punto de salírsele del pecho, pues el abandonar el sitio que era su hogar, le hacía sentir aquella sensación de libertad que siempre había anhelado, y la que sólo logró experimentar en los momentos que pasó con su amado, situación que lamentablemente no volvería a vivir, causándole un inmenso dolor en su alma.

Percibiendo la ansiedad de su pupila, la Sheikah la tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole la seguridad que a esta le faltaba. Ante el gesto de su protectora, la monarca apretó sus dedos, mostrándole que aceptaba todo el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Zelda, las Diosas no nos van a abandonar. Por ahora no pienses en nada que te mortifique, céntrate en cuidarte a ti y a tu bebé… más adelante pensaremos qué hacer una vez que nazca. – indicó la mujer, siendo empática con su pupila.

\- Una vez más, gracias por estar a mi lado.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, de eso no tengas duda, querida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda abrazó fuertemente a su cuidadora. A pesar que no tenía a su madre a su lado, podía percibirla dentro del alma de la Sheikah, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, siempre podría contar con su cariño y protección.

Sin detenerse ni un sólo segundo, la carroza siguió con su camino, haciendo que la ansiedad de la princesa sea reemplazada por un gran alivio, pues por un buen tiempo estaría alejada de todas las exigencias de sus responsabilidades, del Consejo que tanto la hostigaba, pero sobre todo, sin tener que encontrarse con el rostro del detestable ministro, causante de todas sus molestias desde su más tierna infancia.

* * *

A la llegada del ocaso, a la misma hora habitual, Link se encontraba regresando a su hogar luego de su entrenamiento, sintiéndose cansado físicamente, pero nada comparado al dolor y la amargura que lo consumían cada día.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, se encontró con su amigo Ravio, quien había llegado hace poco tiempo y lo estaba esperando. Al reunirse con el soldado, Link lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y lo invitó a pasar a su hogar, aunque con aquella última acción, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado.

\- Gracias por haber venido a visitarme, Ravio, pero no tienes por qué esperar afuera, tú tienes todo el derecho de entrar a tu propia casa. – dijo Link, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Mientras tú vivas en esta casa, por respeto no debo entrar hasta que hayas llegado. No tienes por qué agradecer los motivos de mí visita, sabes que somos amigos y estamos para apoyarnos.

Una vez dentro de casa, el retirado capitán le invitó a su amigo una bebida, momento en el que este empezó a observar con detenimiento el lugar, dándose cuenta que esta se encontraba muy cambiado, y por lo tanto más bonito y acogedor.

\- La casa ha mejorado mucho desde que vives aquí. Muchas gracias, Link.

\- No agradezcas, era lo menos que podía hacer, pues gracias a ti tengo donde estar.

El soldado siguió admirando los rincones de la casa, mientras que Link se quedó en silencio bebiendo el contenido de su vaso, provocando que a su mente, como todos los días y noches, venga el recuerdo de su amada princesa. Cada vez que Ravio lo visitaba, no podía evitar pensar en ella, pues sabía que el joven venía del palacio y talvez tenía la oportunidad de verla.

Sólo por esta vez, tenía deseos de saber qué era de ella.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas por el palacio? – preguntó, tratando de iniciar un interesado tema de conversación.

\- Para ser sincero, desde que te fuiste nada es lo mismo. El nuevo capitán, a pesar que dicen que es muy preparado, no posee la fortaleza que te caracteriza. No tiene carácter para entrenar a los soldados. Créeme que relacionarme con ese grupo de débiles no es nada emociónate si tú no estás al mando, contigo todo era un verdadero desafío. Uno nunca se aburría. – dijo el joven, demostrando su admiración por su amigo.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, pero pienso que exageras, yo no soy tan preparado. Apuesto a que el nuevo capitán si ha tenido una verdadera instrucción militar, en cambio yo me entrené de manera autodidacta, incluso obligada debido a mí pasada misión.

\- Eso es lo de menos, Link, pues con o sin preparación militar, no he conocido a nadie tan fuerte y valiente como tú. Por algo eres el Héroe Elegido por las Diosas.

\- De nada me ha servido ser el portador de aquel título…

Luego de unos segundos, sintiendo como la ansiedad lo invadía, el guerrero decidió plantearle a su amigo aquella pregunta que desde hace tiempo lo consternaba, sabiendo que con aquello se pondría en completa evidencia, sin embargo, sus dudas y deseos eran más fuertes que nada.

\- ¿Y Zelda? ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con pesar.

Sorprendido, el soldado observó con seriedad y silencio a su amigo, sabiendo que su respuesta podría lastimarlo en lo más profundo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo.

\- La princesa ya no está en el palacio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el guerrero, mostrándose impactado.

\- Se fue a la región de Farone, a la cabaña de sus difuntos padres, pues aquel clima le ayudará a curarse de su enfermedad.

Al escuchar que su amada estaba enferma, el joven sintió como su corazón se destrozaba por completo, haciendo que los deseos de ir a verla aumenten de manera inmisericorde… sin embargo, temía ser, una vez más, rechazado por ella.

\- ¿Enferma? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡Por favor, dímelo! – suplicó, desesperado.

\- Tranquilo, no es nada grave, pero si es de cuidado. Eso escuché decir a los sirvientes por los pasillos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Espero no me estés mintiendo para que no me preocupe.

\- Link, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Por favor, ya deja de preocuparte por ella! No olvides que fue la causante del mayor de tus sufrimientos. Te despreció a ti y al amor que le brindabas. – reclamó el joven con la intención de hacer reflexionar a su lastimado amigo.

\- Pero no por eso voy a dejar de preocuparme por ella. No quiero que nada la lastime. Tú sabes muy bien que aun la amo, es la mujer de mi vida. – expresó el joven, mostrando lo destrozado que se sentía.

\- Sea como sea, tienes que olvidarla, además… creo que ella se encuentra muy decepcionada de ti después de lo que le dije.

\- ¿Decepcionada? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Ravio? No entiendo.

Al inicio, el joven se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta del guerrero, sin embargo, sabía que no podía mentirle, sobre todo si se trataba de un asunto en el cual él estaba involucrado.

\- Link… anoche me encontré con la princesa por los pasillos, y dejándome llevar por la rabia le dije que tú ya la habías olvidado y que ahora estabas profundamente enamorado de otra mujer, y que incluso vivías con ella, motivo por el cual la habías arrancado por completo de tu corazón. – confesó el soldado, sabiendo que sus palabras alterarían al guerrero.

Sin poder evitarlo, la furia se apoderó del elegido por las Diosas, haciendo que en ese momento tome al soldado de la túnica y lo mire con fiereza e intensidad, demostrándole lo irascible que se sentía al haber escuchado semejante calumnia.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante cosa, imbécil!? ¡No tenías ningún derecho! – reclamó, enfurecido.

\- ¡Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero no pude evitarlo al saber que sufrías por ella! Pienso que se lo merecía por traidora, por haber rechazado tu amor y tu compañía. – exclamó, soltándose del brusco agarre de su amigo.

\- ¡Pero no por medio de una mentira como esa, pues sabes muy bien que yo no estoy interesado en nadie!

\- Desde que llegaste a la villa, has atraído la mirada de muchas mujeres, ¿pues quién no estaría interesada en el héroe que nos salvó a todos de aquella oscura invasión? Pienso que deberías pensar en tomarlas en cuenta, estoy seguro que alguna de ellas te amaría mucho más que la princesa.

\- No lo sé, ni me interesa, pues la única mujer a la que amo y amaré siempre es a Zelda, y por tus mentiras ahora ha de estar pensando lo peor de mí, que nunca tomé en serio nuestra pasada relación, viéndome como un canalla más. – indicó el héroe, mostrando pesar en sus palabras.

\- ¿Crees que a ella le importa eso? ¡Por favor, recapacita! Ella no te ama, te lo dijo con sus propios labios y con las palabras más lastimeras que un hombre enamorado puede escuchar.

\- ¡De todas maneras, no debiste decirle eso! ¡No tienes por qué meterte en mi vida! Creo que es mejor irme de tu casa, pues no me siento cómodo en este lugar luego de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Discúlpame, amigo! Sé que fui un idiota al haber dicho semejante mentira, pero mi única intención fue el haberte defendido, pues no quería que ella piense que estabas deprimido por su culpa. Uno como hombre debe guardar su orgullo, mucho más después de una herida provocada por el rechazo y desamor. Olvida mi falta y sigue quedándote en mi casa, te lo ruego. – expresó con desesperación el soldado de Lorule.

Inicialmente, Link estaba decidido a dejarse llevar por el enojo y abandonar la casa de Ravio, sin embargo, no quería hacerle un desaire por todo el apoyo que le había brindado hasta el momento, además de que en sí, no tenía un sitio a donde ir, pues de ninguna manera deseaba regresar a Ordon para someterse al interrogatorio de sus amigos, quienes se preocuparían al saber que había renunciado a su importante cargo en el palacio.

\- Está bien, Ravio, me quedaré. Por favor, perdona mi pésima actitud, pero cuando se trata de Zelda no puedo evitar alterarme. A pesar de las mentiras, te agradezco tanto por tu apoyo, sé que no tenías malas intenciones. – expresó el guerrero, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- De ninguna manera las tengo, pero prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Lo único que te pido, es que te esfuerces por olvidarla, pues tú y ella no volverán a estar juntos y es mejor que lo aceptes.

Al escuchar la terrible e indeseada sentencia de su amigo, la cual en su mente sabía que era real, el guerrero no pudo evitar entristecerse ante aquello, pues aun en su corazón vivía la ilusión de volver a tener a su amada en sus brazos, deleitarse con su hermosura, con sus besos y caricias, maravillosos tratos con los que se demostraban el amor que sentían, o al menos el sentimiento que sólo él mismo acogía.

Al notar el pesar de su amigo, Ravio simplemente le prestó su hombro para que se desahogue, provocando que sus propias heridas se vuelvan a mostrar abiertas sin que pudiera evitarlo, pues una vez más, volvió a recordar a la princesa del reino de Lorule, hermosa doncella con la que había conocido el amor, y quien había destrozado su vida por completo.

\- _Por más años que hayan pasado, aún no he logrado arrancarte de mi alma y mi piel, Hilda…_

* * *

A la llegada del anochecer, cuando las estrellas se encontraban alumbrando los verdosos terrenos de la región de Farone, la princesa y su protectora llegaron a la escondida cabaña que perteneció a sus difuntos padres, sitio que no visitaba desde que era una niña y del cual tenía pocos recuerdos.

Al bajarse de la calesa, empezó a visualizar el que ahora sería su hogar, el cual se caracterizaba por ser una rústica y elegante casa decorada por un hermoso jardín, pero sobre todo, rodeado por la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, tanto por su salud como por la de su bebé.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Impa ayudó a su pupila a instalarse en su habitación, haciendo lo mismo con el equipaje que llevaba. Ya todo acomodado, le pidió a la joven que se acueste en su cama a descansar, pues el viaje que habían tenido había sido sumamente agotador, y temía que eso la afectara.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Impa. En serio, me siento bien.

\- Ya es de noche, querida, tienes que descansar. – indicó con seriedad.

\- Deseo recorrer la cabaña, hace tiempo que no la visito. – dijo con curiosidad.

\- Pero…

\- Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

\- Está bien, pero que sólo sea un momento, por favor. Mientras tanto yo prepararé mi habitación.

\- Gracias, te aseguro que no me tardaré.

Terminando su conversación, la princesa salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la planta baja de la cabaña. Embelesada, empezó a recorrer cada uno de los rincones del sitio, los que algunos seguían tal y como los había dejado hace años, provocando que a su mente venga la imagen de sus amados padres, a quienes extrañaba con tristeza y desolación.

Sin haberlo previsto, llegó hasta el despacho que perteneció al fallecido soberano, causando que su corazón se estremezca debido a los recuerdos, pues en aquel sitio pasó hermosos momentos con sus padres, quienes en vida la habían tratado con inmenso cariño.

\- Papá… Mamá.

Sin poder evitarlo, dolorosas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, tristeza que debido a la máscara de frialdad con la que siempre debía revestirse, tuvo que reprimir por muchos años, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en el lugar donde compartió sus últimos momentos con ellos, su corazón empezó a abrir las heridas que creía estaban cerradas, demostrándole que se encontraba más sola que nunca.

La joven palpó los rincones del despacho con sus delicadas manos, tratando de recordar aquellos atesorados momentos de su infancia, sin embargo, cuando posó su mirada en el centro del lugar, un intenso dolor de cabeza empezó a invadirla, causando que, sin haberlo previsto, unas borrosas imágenes empezaran a atormentarla, en las que podía visualizar a su padre discutiendo con un extraño personaje…

\- _¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso pretendes encarcelarme o ejecutarme? ¡Nada de lo que hagas va a impedir que cumpla con mis objetivos!_

\- _¡Maldito traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste cometer semejante afrenta? Te abrí las puertas de mi hogar, te involucré en mi familia. ¿Cómo es posible que nos pagues de esta manera? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi casa!_

\- _Tú a mí no me das órdenes…_

Al recordar aquellas palabras, el malestar que perturbaba a la monarca empezó a intensificarse, hasta el punto de caer en un posible estado de inconsciencia, sin embargo, aquello fue detenido por la Sheikah, quien llegó hasta donde estaba su protegida debido a su tardanza en regresar a su habitación.

\- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó, alarmada.

\- Nada, sólo me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco mareada. – dijo la joven, tomándose la frente con pesar.

\- Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que tenías que descansar. Vamos a tu habitación, por favor.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la joven decidió no refutar y obedecer a su mentora, mientras que aquellas imágenes que habían venido a su mente empezaron a esfumarse de la misma súbita manera en la que llegaron.

* * *

Tratando de recuperarse de su malestar, la futura reina se encontraba cobijada en la comodidad de su cama, mientras que Impa se cercioró de que su estado de salud no haya empeorado.

Una vez que la Sheikah comprobó que su protegida se encontraba bien, decidió retirarse de su habitación para dejarla descansar. Fue entonces, que la joven empezó a ser invadida por el sueño, causando que a su cuerpo venga la hermosa sensación de sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amado, luego de haber pasado juntos una hermosa y apasionada noche, sublimes momentos que extrañaba experimentar con todas las fuerzas de su alma… sin embargo, aquella imagen fue reemplazada por otra situación, una que se encontraba encerrada en lo más profundo de su inconsciente…

…

_¿Qué me ha pasado? Sin haberme dado cuenta, he regresado a aquella etapa de mi vida la cual enterré en lo más profundo de mi alma… mi niñez. Época en la que ninguna tristeza y preocupación existían en mi entorno, pues el amor y protección de mis seres amados siempre me estaban rodeando._

_Empiezo a correr con ansiedad en búsqueda de mis padres, quienes se encuentran esperándome para pasar un divertido momento a mi lado, sin embargo, mis pasos se ven detenidos al escuchar a mi progenitor discutiendo sonoramente con otro individuo, a quien por más que me esfuerzo por reconocer, no logro hacerlo, aunque por algún extraño motivo se me hace estremecedor y familiar aquel tono de voz._

_Asustada por lo que está ocurriendo dentro del despacho, empiezo a tocar la puerta con desesperación, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas me invadan al temer por la seguridad de los que amo. Luego de unos segundos, los portones se abrieron, provocando que, sumida en la desesperación, entre al sitio en búsqueda de mis padres. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que me encuentro termina por destrozarme, pues en el suelo y rodeados por un líquido carmesí, se encuentran mis seres queridos, inertes y con la mirada opacada debido a la ausencia de su vida._

_Ante aquella desgarradora escena, simplemente no puedo articular palabra, las lágrimas se han secado de mis ojos mientras siento como las piernas empiezan a temblarme. En ese momento, aterrada, me dispongo a salir corriendo de aquel lugar, encontrándome cara a cara con el ser más espantoso que haya visto jamás, quien posa sus rojas pupilas sobre mí, mientras coloca su ennegrecida mano sobre mi cabeza, causando en mí una fría y dolorosa punzada..._

…

\- ¡No…! ¡No…! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Con suma dificultad, la joven pudo despertarse de tan terrible pesadilla, en la que pudo observar a los seres que más amaba sin vida ante su presencia. No pudo evitar llorar a mares ante ello, pero al mismo tiempo se repetía a si misma que nada de lo que había soñado era real, pues el motivo de la ausencia de los difuntos soberanos era distinto al que había visualizado.

\- Todo fue una pesadilla… ellos no murieron de esa manera.

Recordarlos la llenó de infinita tristeza, pues ellos fueron en vida los padres más amorosos que pudieran haber existido, quienes a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que tenían sobre sus hombros debido al manejo del reino, nunca la descuidaron y siempre contó con su protección. Hubiera entregado todos sus bienes y riquezas con tal de volver a gozar de su compañía, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba pasando los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Haciendo acopio de su valor y dejando de lado sus penas, la princesa se esforzó por tranquilizarse, pues tenía que mantenerse serena no sólo por su bienestar, sino por el pequeño que se encontraba acogiendo, y quien se había convertido en el motivo más importante para no dejarse vencer.

Fue entonces, que colocó sus manos en su vientre, tratando de percibir la delicadeza del hermoso ser que se encontraba formándose en su interior, mientras se juraba a sí misma que trataría de ser tan buena madre como lo había sido la suya, y aunque su hijo crecería sin su padre a su lado, ella le daría todo el amor que naciera de su corazón, y cuando este fuese más grande, le hablaría del hombre tan maravilloso que fue Link, el único que ama y amaría por siempre.

\- Tu eres el más hermoso recuerdo de nuestro amor… contigo encontraré el consuelo que mi destrozado corazón necesita. – expresó la joven a su pequeño, soltando sus últimas lágrimas por su amado.

Luego de haberse tranquilizado de las emociones que la embargaban, la joven empezó a ser invadida por el sueño, sin siquiera imaginarse que su presencia en las tierras de Farone traerían a su vida más de una sorpresa, las cuales no sólo se relacionaban a la llegada de su retoño, sino al hombre con quien su destino estaba estrechamente enlazado, el que nada ni nadie podría quebrantar…


	10. Impacto al corazón

**Capítulo 10: Impacto al corazón**

El paso de los meses siguió con su habitual curso, transcurriendo las conocidas estaciones hasta que la primavera volvió a su cauce. El canto de las aves se entremezclaba con la frescura de la brisa, mientras las plantas presumían de sus más bellas y relucientes flores, invadiendo con su exquisito aroma el ambiente del Bosque de Farone.

La princesa Zelda estaba en la comodidad de su alcoba mientras el doctor Tudor la revisaba; Impa también estaba con ellos. La joven ya se encontraba en las últimas semanas de su embarazo, por lo que su vientre había crecido considerablemente, motivo por el que se sentía dichosa, pues eso significaba que su pequeño estaba más vivo que nunca, y para ella no había nada más hermoso que sentirlo, maravillarse con cada uno de sus movimientos.

La joven no podía negar que en su corazón aún estaba la llaga del dolor, todo por haber perdido al gran amor de su vida, con quien creó a la hermosa criatura que se encontraba acogiendo en su interior, sin embargo, era precisamente por esta que se mantenía fuerte, dispuesta a olvidarse de sus penas con tal de brindarle bienestar.

\- Princesa, desde que empecé a revisarla su bebé no ha dejado de moverse. Se ve que va a ser muy fuerte. – mencionó el médico, mostrando una sonrisa.

Zelda no pudo evitar conmoverse al escuchar tan buenas noticias, pues en seguida vino a su mente la imagen de su amado, quien poseía aquella característica que tanto le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo extrañaba.

\- Si, doctor, se mueve demasiado y ya casi no me deja dormir por las noches. – comentó, riéndose.

\- Eso es algo normal, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Y veo que ha seguido todas mis indicaciones, pues el bebé ha evolucionado muy bien en cada una de sus etapas.

\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. – expresó la princesa, acariciándose el vientre.

\- Doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca? – preguntó la Sheikah, impaciente.

\- Ya sólo faltan un par de meses, pero puede ser que se adelante porque la princesa es madre primeriza, por lo que tienen que estar preparadas por si eso llega a pasar. Voy a estar un tiempo por estos lares, pues tengo algunos pacientes que atender, así que si algo llega a pasar, no duden en llamarme, por favor.

\- Gracias por todas sus atenciones, doctor. – dijo Impa.

\- Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo. Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos. – agregó la princesa, sintiéndose muy feliz.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, sólo cumplo con mi deber. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de retirarme, nos veremos en la próxima visita. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, lo escolto hasta la salida. – dijo la Sheikah.

Una vez que el médico se retiró, la princesa se levantó de su cama para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un vestido largo color rosa pálido, el cual poseía los hombros descubiertos, mientras que su cabello decidió dejárselo suelto, sin ningún adorno que la cubriera. Desde que había llegado a la cabaña de sus padres, Impa contrató a un par de sirvientes para que las atendieran, quienes pensaban que la princesa era una simple joven de buena familia que había quedado embarazada sin estar casada, y que se había apartado debido a la vergüenza del medio. La Sheikah pensó bien, e incluso se cercioró de que ninguno de ellos sepa que la vivienda había pertenecido a los difuntos reyes. Todo lo realizó pensando en la tranquilidad de su protegida.

Cuando la princesa estuvo lista, Impa entró a la habitación, y se sintió contenta al ver que se había levantado de la cama, e incluso arreglado.

\- Estás muy linda, querida.

\- Muchas gracias, Impa. Voy a salir a caminar un poco, ya me cansé de estar acostada. – dijo, animada.

\- ¿Otra vez? Todos estos días has salido a caminar a la misma hora, y tú sabes que en estos momentos no puedo acompañarte, pues tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar. – dijo, preocupada por su pupila.

\- Tranquila, tú sabes que eso me hace bien, sobre todo en estas últimas semanas de espera. Prometo regresar en una hora.

\- Ten cuidado por donde caminas, no me gustaría que te caigas.

\- Lo haré, Impa, no te preocupes. Nos vemos pronto.

Habiéndose despedido de su protectora, la princesa salió de la cabaña para adentrarse a los confines del bosque. Sin siquiera imaginarse con lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse…

* * *

Los frondosos árboles se movían con gracia con el vaivén del viento, mientras que estos deleitaban el ambiente con un aroma a roble a todos los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo, sitio que estaba alejado de todo escándalo y bullicio.

Contemplando el movimiento y pureza de la fuente de Latoan, se encontraba el héroe elegido por las Diosas sentado en el suave pasto que lo bordeaba, quien desde hace unos días había llegado al pueblo de Ordon con la intención de visitar a sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos luego de varios meses de no haberlo visto.

En todos esos meses, el joven se había dedicado a trabajar sin descanso alguno, acción que no solamente realizaba para su sustento, el cual no le faltaba, sino que también lo hacía para olvidarse de la mujer que amaba, y que con el paso del tiempo no había logrado arrancarse del corazón.

Por un momento, pensó que cambiar de ambiente le ayudaría a olvidarse de sus tristezas, por eso decidió tomarse un descanso y visitar a su gente en el pueblo de Ordon, aunque con eso descubrió que nada de sus aspiraciones se cumplieron, pues la imagen de su princesa aun lo seguía martirizando, recordando una y otra vez los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando esta le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, separándolo por completo de su lado con las peores palabras.

\- Link, ¿estás bien?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Moy, el hombre que lo había criado desde la muerte de sus padres, y a quien le tenía mucho aprecio.

\- Moy…

\- No tienes por qué decirme nada, sé que pensabas en ella. En la princesa. – dijo con seguridad.

El guerrero simplemente guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras. El día en el que llegó al pueblo, Moy notó que Link, a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, poseía un dejo de inmensa tristeza en su mirada, por lo que no dudó en conversar con él y preguntarle los motivos de su pesar. Al inicio, el joven dudó en decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba el consejo de un padre, de aquel hombre que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que lo quería como un hijo, motivo por el que le contó su clandestina relación con la monarca del reino.

Sabiendo que su pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, el hombre se sentó al lado del guerrero a contemplar la cascada, sabiendo que en algún momento Link iba a hablar.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Por más que me esfuerzo es algo que es simplemente imposible. La extraño tanto, no sé hasta cuando voy a poder soportar todo esto. – dijo el joven, exasperado.

\- Luchar contra lo que el corazón siente es una guerra perdida, muchacho. La amas y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Lo que viviste con ella fueron cosas sumamente intensas, sin siquiera importarte las diferencias entre ustedes.

\- Fui un imbécil al pensar que podría amar a alguien como yo. Ella es tan hermosa, una futura reina… en cambio yo no soy nadie. – expresó con sumo pesar.

\- Eres el elegido por las Diosas, nos salvaste a todos de caer en la desgracia, incluida a ella, así que no debes menospreciarte de esa manera, pues tu labor vale mucho más que cualquier fortuna o título de la realeza. Desconozco los motivos por los que siento esto, pero desde que me contaste todo lo que sucedió entre la princesa y tú, pienso que no fue del todo sincera en sus palabras. Talvez quiso alejarte de ella por algún motivo. – dijo Moy, pensativo en sus suposiciones.

\- Dejó de amarme y a mi lado no tienen ningún futuro. No hay nada más claro que eso.

\- No me refiero a eso, sino a otro motivo que desconozco, pero talvez ella aun te ama, y ha de estar sufriendo tanto o más que tú. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de tratarla, el día en el que deseaba recompensarme, percibí que era una joven sincera y de buenos sentimientos, por eso me cuesta creer que todo lo que te dijo haya sido verdad.

\- Viví aferrado a esa idea por mucho tiempo, pero con el paso del mismo la fui dejando de lado. Zelda ya debe haber olvidado todo lo que vivimos, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. – indicó, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba.

\- Link…

\- Ya no hablemos de eso, de nada sirve que me lamente, pues Zelda nunca más volverá a estar conmigo.

\- Está bien, muchacho, será como tú digas. ¿Ya tienes todo listo para regresar a Villa Kakariko?

\- Si, iré a despedirme de todos y luego me iré. Tengo que continuar con mi vida por más destrozado que me sienta.

\- No puedo esperar otra cosa de un hombre tan valiente como tú. Te acompaño con los demás y te ayudaré con tus cosas.

\- Gracias por todo, Moy, como siempre te has comportado como un padre conmigo. – expresó con una sonrisa.

\- No agradezcas, pues es lo menos que puedo hacer por un hijo tan noble y especial como tú.

Luego de darse un abrazo, Link y Moy regresaron al pueblo, pues el guerrero deseaba despedirse de todos y empezar su viaje de regreso a Villa Kakariko.

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de todos sus amigos, Link se fue del pueblo de Ordon. No podía negar que el haber regresado al lugar que por toda su vida lo acogió, lo animó un poco, sobre todo por Ilia y los niños, quienes fueron los que más se alegraron con su visita. Sin embargo, nada de eso logró hacer que se olvide de sus problemas, deshacerse del dolor que la mujer que amaba le había causado, motivo por el cual vivía atormentado constantemente.

Desde que se había mudado a vivir a casa de su amigo Ravio, varias mujeres se le habían acercado con intenciones muy claras de entablar una relación con él, pero por más que intentó algo o se visualizó con alguna de ellas, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, pues él sólo pertenecía a una sola mujer, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, por lo que verse con otra que no fuera ella, era algo que de ninguna manera concebía. Sentía que estaba yendo en contra de sus principios.

Decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y seguir con su recorrido, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la fuente de Farone, lo que le indicaba que estaba cerca de dejar la región en la que se hallaba, sin embargo, lo que oía no era únicamente la caída del agua, sino que este se entremezclaba con un canto, uno que nunca había escuchado antes, pero la voz que lo entonaba se le hacía muy familiar.

\- Epona, vamos hacia la fuente. Me gustaría saber de quién es esa voz. – pidió ansioso, sin entender los motivos por los que deseaba hacer aquel descubrimiento.

Afirmando por medio de un relincho, Epona se dirigió hacia el lugar que Link le indicó, hasta que llegaron a unos grandes arbustos que cubrían todo el camino de la fuente. Link le pidió a su yegua que lo espere mientras él se adentraba a los mismos, pues por su tamaño no podía acompañarlo.

Lentamente se arrastró por las hierbas, hasta que llegó hacia donde estaba la fuente, y lo que vio cerca de la misma lo dejó completamente impactado… Sentada en una roca, mojando sus pies en las cristalinas aguas, se encontraba la princesa entonando una dulce canción, mientras con cariño acariciaba su vientre.

El joven sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón hasta desangrarlo por completo, pues no solamente había vuelto a ver a la mujer que tanto amaba, y la que al mismo tiempo tanto daño le hizo, sino que la descubrió en una situación que por ningún motivo se imaginó que la vería, esperando un hijo. Ahora entendía las razones por las que lo había alejado de ella, se había enamorado de otro hombre que la había embarazado. Sólo de pensar que la joven ahora pertenecía a los brazos de alguien que no fuera él, lo enfurecía por completo, pero al mismo tiempo lo lastimaba desde lo más profundo. Jamás se imaginó que amar le hubiera costado tan caro, hasta el punto de casi matarlo en vida.

Siguió contemplando a la joven, quien había cesado su canto para hablarle a su hijo con tiernas palabras, pero lo que Link no sabía era que en medio de esa sonrisa y dulce voz, se escondía la tristeza y la desolación, pues Zelda lo extrañaba hasta más no poder, y no había día en el que no fantaseara en que pudieran unirse en matrimonio y cuidaran de su bebé juntos, gobernar su amado reino en la compañía del otro; sabiendo que todos esos deseos no eran nada más que sueños absurdos y sin fundamento. Su vida estaba condenada a la soledad, e incluso vivir con el temor de no saber qué hacer una vez que tenga a su hijo en brazos, pues no deseaba ser presa del implacable medio que la rodeaba.

La joven trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, pues sabía que alterarse sólo podía hacerle daño a su bebé, hasta que un ruido invadió la tranquilidad del ambiente. Inmediatamente, se levantó de la roca para buscar de dónde provenía el sonido, hasta que de unos arbustos salió la persona que menos se imaginó que vería, al gran amor de su vida.

Las zarcas miradas de ambos se encontraron, sin siquiera poder expresar los sentimientos que los embargaban a cada uno. El dolor de la traición invadía al guerrero, pues al ver frente a él a la mujer que amaba embarazada de otro, simplemente lo destrozaba desde lo más profundo, mientras que a la princesa la atormentaba el arrepentimiento por todo el sufrimiento que le causó, además de haberse enterado que ahora Link se había enamorado de otra mujer, motivo por el cual se sentía sumamente resentida.

Deseando no mostrarse vulnerable frente a Zelda, el joven se acercó un poco más a ella para saludarla, mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban con intensidad.

\- Link… – expresó la princesa, sin poder creer lo que veía frente a ella.

\- Hola, Zelda. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Link desvió la mirada al vientre de su amada, provocando que sus ojos se nublaran y su corazón se destrozara al ver con claridad la imagen que lo había impactado desde la distancia. Sin embargo, por dignidad trató de mostrarse fuerte, e incluso hablar del tema como si no fuera importante.

\- Felicidades… veo que vas a tener un bebé. – comentó, tratando de sonreír.

La joven no podía hablar de la impresión, pues jamás pensó que volvería a ver al guerrero, y menos que él la vería embarazada. Sin embargo, no pudo negarle lo que sus ojos contemplaban, pues era algo muy notorio e imposible de ocultar.

\- Si, Link… voy a tener un bebé. – contestó, desviando la mirada de su amado, atemorizada al creer que había descubierto su secreto.

Link trató de seguir la conversación sin que su voz se quebrara, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo iba a soportar. El dolor que sentía era muy grande.

\- Me alegra saber que vayas a tener una familia, que te hayas casado. Tu esposo debe estar feliz. – dijo el guerrero, retorciéndose desde lo más profundo al imaginarse quién era el dueño de la mujer que amaba.

\- ¿Mi esposo? – preguntó con extrañez.

En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo, Link pensaba que el hijo que esperaba era de otro, y no de él. Por un lado eso la impactó por el mal concepto que pudiera crearse sobre ella, el de una traidora, de una mala mujer; pero luego de meditarlo, esa era la única manera en la que se alejaría por completo de ella y su vida no correría peligro, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma, deseaba gritarle toda la verdad, que jamás dejó de amarlo, que no se había casado con otro, y lo más importante, que el bebé que ella esperaba era suyo y de nadie más. Sin embargo, el silencio la condenaba, no podía permitir que el indeseable ministro se atreva a cumplir con su amenaza de asesinarlo.

Link esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella, pero la joven no deseaba confirmar que se había casado, sin embargo, las palabras no eran necesarias para que lo haga, era algo que saltaba a la vista.

\- Disculpa, no tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación. Son cosas que no me competen. – dijo con frialdad.

\- Yo…

\- Zelda, me alegra tanto verte bien. Te ves muy hermosa, el embarazo te ha puesto más bella que nunca. – expresó sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

La princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago de su amado, a pesar que pudo notar que este se lo hizo con tristeza. Recordó las múltiples veces que la llenaba de besos y hermosas palabras hacia su persona, los únicos momentos en los que podía comportarse como ella misma, sin máscaras que la cubran.

\- Gracias por tus palabras.

\- No agradezcas, sólo digo la verdad. Bueno, ya no te voy a molestar más, me retiro.

Al darse la vuelta para irse, Link no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Se sentía herido de muerte al ver que la mujer que tuvo entre sus brazos y con la que conoció el amor y la pasión, esté embarazada de otro que no era él. Muchas veces, en sus más absurdos sueños, se imaginó formando una familia con su princesa, disfrutar junto con ella de la hermosa etapa que se encontraba viviendo, pero nada de eso iba a ser posible, pues ahora su vida pertenecía a otra persona, al que sin conocer, despreciaba desde lo más profundo.

\- Espera, Link… – dijo la princesa, deteniendo a su amado para que no se vaya.

Link simplemente se dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que Zelda iba a decirle, mientras que ella, al encontrarse con la intensidad de su mirada, se contuvo en sus palabras, dándose cuenta de la imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

\- He estado bien. Sigo vivo, que es lo que importa. – respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta que iba a darle, la que la entristecía y enfurecía por completo.

\- No. Sigo solo y parece que mi destino es seguir así… en cambio veo que tú no estás sola en lo absoluto. – expresó con pesar, sin poder ocultar el malestar que le causaba al imaginarse a su princesa con otro.

\- No tienes por qué ocultarme nada. Se por Ravio que no estás solo, que te has enamorado y que vives con una mujer. – dijo con seriedad.

\- Eso no es cierto. Yo no me he enamorado ni vivo con nadie.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Es verdad que hay algunas mujeres atraídas por mí, pero no me he interesado por ninguna, ni mucho menos las he metido en mi casa. Ravio debe haberse confundido, eso es todo.

Zelda no dijo nada ante eso, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de saber que Link no estaba enamorado de nadie. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en su vida, y que incluso merecía ser feliz después de haber despreciado su amor, pero los celos eran sentimientos que no podía evitar.

\- Ya debo regresar a mi casa, Impa puede preocuparse. – dijo la joven.

\- ¿Deseas que te acompañe? No es prudente que regreses sola, y menos en tu estado. – expresó, preocupado.

\- No creo que sea conveniente. – dijo, evadiendo el rostro del guerrero.

\- Entiendo, tu marido puede enojarse. – dijo con pesar.

\- ¡No, Link! No es por eso. La verdad es que yo no…

\- Ya me voy, Zelda. Te deseo todas las bendiciones del mundo… y que seas muy feliz con tu familia.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, Link se retiró de la fuente de Farone mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro. Ya no pudo contener el dolor que sentía en su corazón, ahora si había perdido para siempre a la mujer que amaba, quien ya tenía formada una vida, donde él no podía pertenecer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por otra parte, sin poder evitarlo más, la princesa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que con prisa se encaminó de regreso a su cabaña, a la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

Rápidamente, se encerró en su habitación, sin siquiera poder contener el llanto y la tristeza que la invadían. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas entregarse a los brazos de su amado desde el momento en que lo vio, confesarle sin ninguna duda que el hijo que esperaba era de él y de nadie más, le dolía lo que él pudiera pensar de ella, que en tan poco tiempo, supuestamente se había enredado con otro, sepultando todos los momentos que vivieron juntos.

Siguió llorando por varios minutos, hasta que un intenso dolor se apoderó de su vientre, sumamente insoportable que provocó que su llanto se intensifique, y que no tenga más remedio que pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Impa! ¡Ven, por favor! – exclamó, adolorida.

Al escuchar los gritos de su protegida, la Sheikah dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a su ayuda. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, y vio a la joven arrimada a una pared, sosteniéndose con ansiedad su vientre.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te caíste? ¿Te golpeaste? – preguntó, preocupada.

\- No… creo que mi bebé ya va a nacer.

\- ¡Pediré que traigan al médico de inmediato, no me tardo!

La Sheikah ayudó a la princesa a acomodarse en su cama, luego de eso, ordenó al sirviente que vaya en busca del médico, rogándole a las Diosas que no vaya a tardarse mucho…

* * *

A la llegada de la noche, Link llegó a la Villa Kakariko. A la entrada de la puerta de su casa pudo ver que Ravio lo estaba esperando, quien sabía que ese día iba a regresar de Ordon. Inmediatamente, Link se bajó de su yegua y se acercó a él, momento en el que tomó al soldado del cuello mientras lo observaba con intensa furia, pues quería que le dé una explicación sobre el estado en el que se encontraba la princesa y que había omitido contarle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Link? – preguntó impactado, sin entender la violenta reacción de su amigo.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Zelda se había casado y está esperando un hijo!? – preguntó, enfurecido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, Link!? Ella se fue a la cabaña de sus padres porque está enferma, no porque se haya casado. – respondió, alterado.

\- Acabo de regresar del Bosque de Farone. En el camino me encontré con Zelda y está embarazada. La vi y ella mismo me lo confirmó.

\- Eso no puede ser…

\- Eso quiere decir que ella se casó con alguien. Ahora entiendo porque no quiso verme más, porque ya se había enamorado de otro. – expresó Link, con sumo pesar.

\- No entiendo nada. Ella se fue porque estaba enferma, todos en el palacio comentaron eso, nadie dijo que ella se fue al Bosque de Farone para casarse o porque estaba embarazada. Nadie lo mencionó, te lo juro. ¿Tú crees que yo te hubiera ocultado semejante cosa? ¡Eso nunca, Link! – contestó con firmeza el soldado.

Ravio se soltó con fuerza de las manos de Link, mientras que este simplemente se dio la vuelta, evadiendo la mirada de su amigo, guardando silencio mientras recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

\- Tal vez conoció a alguien en todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados. Se casó con él y quedó embarazada.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño, no sé qué decirte.

\- No tienes idea de lo que siento en estos momentos. Sólo de pensar que algún bastardo puso sus manos en ella, que la embarazó, me enferma, me consume terriblemente. Sin conocerlo ya lo odio, lo detesto con todas mis fuerzas. – expresó, irascible.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Has perdido por completo el juicio! Te has encaprichado de manera enfermiza por la princesa, se ha vuelto una terrible obsesión que sólo te está atormentando. – dijo, mientras agarraba del cuello a su amigo.

\- ¡No es un capricho! ¡Yo la amo, y por más que me he esforzado no logro olvidarla! ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Pero ella ya no te ama! Tienes que aceptarlo por más doloroso que sea, tarde o temprano eso llegará. Me ocurrió a mí, y muy pronto te ocurrirá a ti.

Observando que la furia y la tristeza se habían apoderado por completo de su amigo, Ravio decidió que mejor entraran a la casa para que se tranquilice, pues no deseaba que nadie se dé cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba.

* * *

En la cabaña ubicada en las profundidades del Bosque de Farone, desde hace varias horas, la tensión iba en aumento para todos los que la habitaban. El rostro de la princesa se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, se sentía sumamente agotada y su cuerpo estaba humedecido. La joven yacía acostada en su cama mientras su cuidadora le sostenía con fuerza su mano, siendo su soporte en esos momentos tan duros por los que estaba pasando.

\- Vamos, Zelda. Sólo un poco más…

Dejando de lado el intenso dolor que la atormentaba, pero dando su último esfuerzo, la joven logró escuchar un peculiar sonido, el cual no era otro que un delicado llanto. Al principio fueron dulces quejidos, pero luego se intensificó y se volvió más sonoro, provocando que el corazón de la princesa se estremezca por completo.

\- Felicidades, princesa, es un varón. – dijo el doctor, completamente emocionado.

El médico colocó al bebé en los brazos de la princesa, y una vez que este sintió el calor de su madre, se tranquilizó de inmediato. La joven, al tener a su retoño en su pecho, sintió que en su corazón nacía un nuevo sentimiento, como si a aquella criatura la conocía de toda su vida, haciendo que se pregunte cómo pudo haber vivido sin ella por todos los años de su existencia. Por primera vez, experimentó la intensidad y calidez del amor incondicional de una madre a su hijo.

Zelda no pudo evitar abrazar a su bebé y soltar lágrimas de felicidad al tenerlo por fin junto a ella. Sentía que el amargo sufrimiento que tenía por la pérdida de su amado se veía recompensado con el nacimiento de tan hermosa criatura, a quien al observar detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era muy parecido a su padre, al único hombre que desde siempre había amado.

\- Por fin te conozco, mi amor… te amo y sólo viviré para ti. – dijo en susurros, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño.

Impa, al observar la escena, no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras lloraba debido a la emoción. Al igual que Zelda, se sentía inmensamente feliz de ver que el pequeño había nacido, sin nada ni nadie que se atreviera a impedirlo.

\- Felicidades, mi niña, has sido muy valiente. Valió la pena todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que has pasado, pues ahora ya tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos. – expresó la Sheikah.

\- Si, Impa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy muy feliz. – respondió llorando, sintiendo como su corazón se regocijaba en la felicidad.

Aquella noche, las estrellas alumbraban la oscuridad del cielo del Bosque de Farone, destellando con intensidad por el nacimiento del fruto del amor de los elegidos por las Diosas.

* * *

Mientras en las profundidades del Bosque de Farone se llevaba a cabo el dulce acontecimiento, Link dormía profundamente en su habitación, quien después de haberse tranquilizado, se despidió de su amigo y se echó a su cama a descansar, agotado después de haberse desahogado tanto.

Siguió sumido en el sueño, a pesar que su semblante estaba completamente perturbado, rostro con el que dormía todas las noches desde el día en que su amada lo lastimó, pero de repente, se despertó de manera abrupta, pues sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho entremezclada con una gran ansiedad.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? _– pensó para sí mismo, consternado.

El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama para tratar de calmarse, pero aquella acción fue en vano, pues sentía emociones muy fuertes e inexplicables en el fondo de su corazón, como si algo muy importante hubiera ocurrido en esos momentos…


	11. El llamado de la sangre

**Capítulo 11: El llamado de la sangre**

En la soledad de su alcoba, Link seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando tranquilizarse de las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón. Sin siquiera entenderlo, tenía fuertes deseos de llorar, pero se esforzó por evitarlo. No comprendía los motivos de aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas, sobre todo porque lo levantaron de su profundo sueño.

\- Zelda...

Fue el primer nombre que pronunciaron sus labios, como si presintiera que lo que lo aquejaba estuviera relacionado con ella. ¿Hasta cuándo su recuerdo lo seguiría martirizando? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para lograr arrancársela del corazón? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿O simplemente nunca podría hacerlo?

Se volvió a acostar en su cama, y como siempre se retorció en su dolor, torturándose con los recuerdos de todos los maravillosos momentos que vivió junto a su amada princesa, la dueña de su corazón, pero que lamentablemente se le había esfumado de su lado como agua entre sus dedos, para no volver a tenerla nunca más. Mucho menos ahora que pertenecía a los brazos de otro, con quien se regocijaba en su lecho todas las noches, y que sobre todo iba a regalarle un hijo, la hermosa familia que muchas veces soñó formar junto a ella.

* * *

Esa noche, la belleza de las estrellas se había intensificado, brillantes y rebosantes de gracia debido al nuevo alumbramiento que hace poco se había dado. Aquella hermosa vida llegada a los brazos de la princesa, fruto del amor tan grande que existía entre ella y su valiente héroe.

Recostada en su cama, mientras calmaba el hambre de su preciosa criatura, se encontraba la princesa acariciando con dulzura su delicada cabeza, sin siquiera poder quitarle la mirada de encima, maravillada de todo el amor que lograba transmitirle. Al tenerlo entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta que tomó la mejor decisión en haberlo traído al mundo, pues ahora, sin él a su lado, su vida hubiera estado completamente vacía.

Impa la observaba conmovida, analizando toda la vida que su protegida había tenido. Para ella, no hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, pero ahora la veía convertida en toda una mujer, y con un hijo en sus brazos.

Siguió analizando aquellos hechos, hasta que la Sheikah notó que la princesa empezó a llorar en silencio, abrazando con fervor a su hijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en su frente, motivo que la hizo sentir preocupada.

\- Querida, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Porque no me arrepiento de haber continuado con mi embarazo. Recuerdo el día en que me preguntaste si quería tenerlo, y que si el Consejo se enteraba habría sido capaz de hacerme abortar, lo que hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida. Ahora que lo veo, que lo tengo entre mis brazos, me doy cuenta que jamás hubiera concebido mi existencia sin él. Tan tierna criatura no tiene la culpa de nada, mucho menos de mis errores. – expresó consternada, sin poder contener el llanto.

\- No digas eso, Zelda. Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, pues también eres una víctima, al igual que Link. Simplemente te enamoraste y entregaste todo de ti, sin imaginarte que ibas a concebir.

\- De eso es lo único que me siento orgullosa, que mi hijo nació del amor, no del simple deseo carnal o de intereses creados, donde el nacimiento de un niño es sinónimo de enlaces políticos o económicos, mas no una bendición, cosa que es el diario vivir en mi superficial entorno. – contestó, lamentándose en aquella verdad.

\- Zelda...

\- Y lo que más me preocupa, es qué haré ahora que mi hijo ha nacido. Será imposible ocultarlo como lo hice con mi embarazo. Si el Consejo se entera, sobre todo el detestable de Abel, es capaz de arrebatármelo, o peor...

En ese momento, el pequeño empezó a dar ligeros quejidos de molestia, por lo que su madre, sin perder ni un sólo minuto empezó a darle palmaditas en su espalda, sintiéndose preocupada de que este no calmaba su llanto.

\- ¿Ya ves? Por andar hablando de cosas desagradables tu bebé se puso inquieto. Las madres transmiten todo lo que sienten a sus hijos recién nacidos, sobre todo si son emociones negativas. – expresó la Sheikah con seriedad.

\- Lo lamento, no lo sabía. – respondió angustiada y arrepentida.

\- Tranquila, es normal que no sepas nada, por algo eres primeriza. Es mejor que no pienses en cosas tristes, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello. Por ahora, sólo céntrate en ser feliz y conocer a tu pequeño. En lo demás las Diosas nos iluminarán.

\- Si, tienes razón.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, esperando a que el bebé se calme con las atenciones de su madre. Aquello ocurrió en poco tiempo, para luego volver a retomar la placentera actividad en la que se encontraba hace unos momentos, alimentarse. Fue entonces, que Impa empezó analizarlo detenidamente, y entabló un interesante tema de conversación con su protegida.

\- Zelda, es una hermosa criatura... y no hay duda de que se parece a Link. – expresó, sorprendida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Zelda observó a su hijo con suma atención, dándose cuenta que lo único que había heredado de ella era el tono pálido de su piel, mas no su castaña melena. El bebé tenía el cabello rubio cenizo como su amado, y por momentos, cuando abría sus pequeños ojos, podía visualizar el mismo azul intenso que este poseía. Definitivamente, era el vivo retrato de su padre.

\- Es idéntico... como quisiera que Link lo conozca. – dijo, sin siquiera meditar en sus propias palabras.

\- Eso sólo depende de ti, Zelda.

\- No... no, Impa, de ninguna manera. No quiero que su vida corra peligro...Hoy lo vi. – confesó con tristeza.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? – preguntó Impa, exaltada.

\- Esta mañana, a lo que fui a dar un paseo por el bosque, me encontré con él; imagino que estaba regresando de visitar a sus amigos en Ordon. Observé la tristeza y decepción en su mirada cuando me descubrió embarazada. Piensa que me he casado con otro, y que por ende mi hijo es de esa supuesta persona. – relató, entristecida.

\- Debiste decirle la verdad, pues no solamente está sufriendo, sino que ha de estar pensando muy mal de ti.

\- Lo sé, pero si mi silencio sirve para mantenerlo alejado de mí, que así sea. No importa si es doloroso.

\- ¿Y lo que te dijo el soldado Ravio? ¿Está conviviendo con otra mujer?

\- No... dice que fue una equivocación de su parte, que él no vive ni se ha enamorado de nadie.

\- Te lo dije. Link es un caballero, y estoy segura que aun te ama. Por eso insisto en que debes decirle la verdad. No es algo que puedas ocultar toda la vida.

\- No insistas en lo mismo, además no creo que Link se alegre de saber que es padre. – afirmó, seria.

\- ¿Por qué piensas algo como eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque él es un al alma libre, sin ataduras. Un hijo, por más bendición que sea, cambia la vida y se debe dejar de lado muchas cosas, y por eso no creo que Link acepte eso de buena manera.

\- Una vez más, pareciera que no conocieras al hombre que amas. Es cierto que la noticia lo impactaría, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaría, pues para él no había atadura más hermosa que lo que sentía por ti, y eso lo pude percibir en nuestro último encuentro, cuando abandonó el palacio.

\- Pero...

\- Si él te ama, por ende hará lo mismo con su hijo. Yo no creo que vea la paternidad como una pérdida de su libertad, sino todo lo contrario. Con tus palabras, sólo me doy cuenta de que estás buscando excusas para seguir callando.

\- Ya basta, Impa, no pienso cambiar de opinión. Por favor, ya no hablemos más de este tema. – pidió con seriedad.

\- Está bien, no discutiré contigo del tema, a pesar que tú lo empezaste al mencionarlo; pero sobre todo es mejor no hablar de cosas desagradables delante de la criatura. ¿Ya pensaste que nombre vas a ponerle? – preguntó, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

\- Si. Se llamará Noah, en honor a mi padre. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Buena elección, es un hermoso nombre. Ya es hora de que lo hagas dormir. ¿Deseas que te ayude?

\- Te lo agradezco, pero quiero hacerlo por mí misma. Así nos conoceremos un poco más. – expresó, acariciando la nariz de su bebé.

\- Muy bien, yo me retiro a descansar, pero de todas maneras sabes que estoy al lado, por cualquier cosa que necesites. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Impa. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en este día tan especial para mí. – dijo, dándole una sonrisa a su protectora.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, pues siempre contarás conmigo.

La Sheikah le dio un abrazo a su protegida, para después acariciar la cabeza del niño, luego de eso se despidió. En ese momento, Zelda empezó a cantarle a su bebé la nana que desde siempre la había representado, y la que su madre, y luego Impa, le habían entonado antes de dormir cuando era pequeña. En poco tiempo, Noah ya se había dormido, así que con mucho cuidado lo llevó a su cuna para que esté más cómodo.

Al regresar a su cama, la princesa empezó a rememorar todos los hechos que ocurrieron en el día, tanto el nacimiento de su hijo, como el encuentro con su amado, a quien vio más apuesto que nunca. Recordó la hermosa época en la que estuvieron juntos, las intensas noches de amor y placer que él le brindaba, en las cuales se sentía sumamente protegida y deseada. Aquellos pensamientos, provocaron que sienta inmensas ganas de llorar, pero prefirió hacerlo en silencio para que su bebé no se despierte.

Como lo había decretado, el amor había muerto para ella, y su única prioridad sería cuidar a su bebé con todo su corazón, sobre todo protegerlo de todo mal, el cual, inexplicablemente, se relacionaba con el infeliz ministro que desde niña detestaba.

* * *

Un mes transcurrió desde el nacimiento del fruto del amor de los elegidos por las Diosas, y con ello, momento de enfrentar la cruda realidad. En todo ese tiempo, Zelda e Impa planearon como iban a manejar el asunto de Noah, lo cual, sin lugar a dudas, era arriesgado, pero lamentablemente el único recurso que tenían a la mano para que el Consejo no sospeche ni descubra nada.

La princesa ya tenía todo listo para marcharse. Impa había despedido a los sirvientes que temporalmente había contratado, e incluso les otorgó mucho más de la paga que les correspondía para que mantengan la boca cerrada, pues a pesar que estos no sabían que Zelda era la princesa de Hyrule, algo en su corazón le indicaba que hacer aquello era lo correcto. Todo por el bien de su protegida y su hijo.

Al llegar la carroza real, Zelda se embarcó en ella con el corazón destrozado, sintiendo como sus brazos se quedaban vacíos al no llevar a su bebé consigo, mientras le rogaba a las Diosas que la decisión que se había tomado sea la adecuada, pues de ella dependía la seguridad de su hijo, y la vida del gran amor de su vida.

* * *

Lentamente, el tornasol cielo del ocaso se hizo presente en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, iluminando con gracia las murallas del palacio que la representaba, incluyendo a sus habitantes.

A las afueras del palacio, Sir Abel, en compañía de algunos guardias, se encontraba esperando el regreso de la princesa, lo cual sin lugar a dudas, lo hacía por puro protocolo, porque muy en el fondo deseaba que la joven no regrese nunca, pues no le gustaba en lo absoluto los ideales que la regían, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar por tanto tiempo, y eso lo había demostrado hace muchos años con cierto asunto... el que no dudaría en repetir cuando la regente menos se lo espere.

Luego de largos minutos de espera, la carroza real se hizo presente, momento en el que la princesa se bajó de la misma. Inmediatamente, al estar ante la presencia del culpable de sus penas, se revistió con el manto del desagrado, pues no podía mostrar otro semblante al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, y a quien rechazaba desde siempre.

Completamente hipócrita y fingiendo emociones sin fin, el ministro se acercó a la princesa y la saludó con una pronunciada reverencia, a la cual la joven sólo respondió con un forzado gesto de afirmación.

\- ¡Bienvenida, princesa! No tiene idea la alegría que siento al ver que ha regresado a su hogar después de tantos meses, los cuales para todos han sido eternos. – expresó, fingiendo alegría.

\- Buenas tardes, Sir Abel. – contestó con frialdad.

\- Me da gusto verla recuperada, al parecer la lejanía mejoró por completo su salud.

\- Así es, ya me siento mejor gracias a las recomendaciones del doctor.

\- ¿Dónde está Lady Impa? Se supone que debería estar con usted.

Al escuchar la pregunta del ministro, la princesa sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Rogaba a las Diosas que todo lo que había planeado salga bien, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia demuestre ápice de nervios delante de su enemigo.

\- Ella tuvo que ir a otro lado…

\- ¿A dónde fue? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Fue al Poblado Olvidado a resolver un asunto, pues como usted sabe, Impaz es su único familiar más cercano y debía reunirse con ella.

\- Bueno, esperemos que no tarde mucho en...

En ese momento, otra carroza se hizo presente en el palacio, sólo que esta no pertenecía al mismo, sino de algún sitio exterior. De ella se bajó Impa, pero en sus manos llevaba un pequeño bulto, el cual no era más que un bebé que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zelda empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero se esforzó con toda su alma para no demostrarlo, pues en esos pocos segundos dependía que todo lo que deseaba salga a la perfección, sin levantar ninguna sospecha que la perjudique.

\- Buenas tardes, Lady Impa... pero... pero... ¿¡Qué es eso!? – preguntó el ministro, impactado.

\- Buenas noches, Sir Abel. ¿Acaso no lo nota? Es una criatura, un niño con tan sólo pocos días de nacido. – expresó Impa, mostrando tranquilidad en sus palabras.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Acaso me crees ciego? A lo que me refiero es que por qué lo tienes contigo.

\- Tuve que embarcarme al Poblado Olvidado a ver a mi tía Impaz, pues como usted sabe, las reparaciones para devolverle la vida al pueblo aún continúan, por lo que decidí ayudarla en algunas cuestiones. En mi camino de regreso, escuché un sonoro y desesperado llanto, por lo que buscando descubrí a este bebé que parece fue abandonado por su madre.

\- Bueno, en ese caso debes reportarlo a las autoridades, talvez sus padres lo estén buscando. – dijo Abel.

\- Precisamente de ahí vengo, pero no hay ningún reporte de un niño perdido.

\- ¡Entonces anda a tirarlo al orfanato, alguna persona se ha de encargar de él!

\- ¡No! – exclamó Zelda.

Al escuchar la sonora objeción de la princesa, Abel, impresionado, se dio la vuelta para observarla. Inmediatamente la joven se serenó, maldiciéndose por haberse puesto en evidencia.

\- ¿Dónde está su sentido de caridad, Sir Abel? ¿Enviar a una inocente criatura al orfanato? – preguntó la joven con severidad.

\- ¿Y a dónde más podemos enviarlo, princesa? No creo que pretenda que se quede en el palacio.

\- Pues ahora que he presenciado esta situación... eso mismo pretendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Como usted sabe, desde la invasión, los huérfanos en nuestro pueblo fueron en aumento, pues muchos niños perdieron a sus padres, lo que es un hecho desgarrador y lamentable. Por ende, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para aumentar el espacio en el orfanato y que no haya sobrepoblación.

\- ¡Lo entiendo, pero no creo que pase nada malo por la entrada de un niño más! – exclamó, desesperado.

\- Ministro, es un bebé recién nacido, necesita otra clase de cuidados que en ese sitio no podrán darle. En el registro del orfanato, el infante más pequeño tiene dos años, por lo que dudo que las personas encargadas estén capacitadas en cuidar a esta criatura.

\- ¡De ninguna manera pienso tolerar este asunto! ¿Quién sabe de donde habrá salido este mocoso? Además, si fue abandonado es seguro que su madre sea una cualquiera. En pocas palabras, es un indigno bastardo. – decretó enfurecido, sin siquiera imaginar el impacto de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente, la Sheikah se puso al lado de su protegida para calmarla, pues pudo percibir que esta estaba punto de perder el juicio por las palabras del ministro, quien, sin saberlo, los había insultado a ella y a su hijo de la peor manera.

\- ¡Sir Abel, le exijo que mida sus palabras! Usted no es nadie para juzgar los hechos de la situación de este niño, y mucho menos sin conocerlos a fondo. Mi decisión está tomada, el pequeño se quedará y estará bajo mi tutela... pues de cierta manera me siento responsable por su situación.

\- ¿Bajo su tutela?

\- Este niño es sólo una víctima más de la cruenta invasión a la que fuimos sometidos. Es vez de juzgar con dureza a la madre que lo abandonó, debería pensar que talvez ella tomó esa dolorosa decisión porque no tenía como cuidarlo o alimentarlo, todo causado por estos tiempos de crisis que estamos viviendo, de los que soy la única responsable, pues mi deber es velar por mi pueblo, incluso por sobre mi misma. Sé que no puedo devolverles la vida a las personas que murieron, ni tampoco arreglar los problemas de los sobrevivientes de manera inmediata, por eso es que he decidido amparar a este bebé, por lo menos hasta saber qué decidiremos sobre su futuro.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Abel? Tú no eres así, pues se supone que todos en el pueblo te consideran por tu gran bondad y compasión. ¿Qué pensarían tus seguidores al saber que has dejado a una criatura a su suerte? Sin mencionar que no estás acatando una orden de nuestra monarca, quien en un gesto de solidaridad quiere encargarse del pequeño. – dijo Impa, mostrando intenciones de molestar al ministro.

Ante las palabras de Impa, Abel se enfureció en sus adentros, pues de ninguna manera le gustaba que un mocoso insignificante se quede en el palacio, y menos protegido por la princesa. ¿Por qué tanto interés en aquella criatura? ¿O acaso el motivo de su ausencia por tantos meses se debía a...? No, aquello era imposible. A un hombre tan inteligente y superior como él jamás le pudieron haber visto la cara de tonto. Simplemente se trataba de una absurda coincidencia.

\- Es cierto, y por eso pido disculpas, no quiero que mi buen y caritativo corazón se transforme sólo por dejarme llevar por leyes absurdas. No tengo nada que contradecir, la criatura es más que bienvenida. Pediré a los sirvientes que la acomoden con alguna de las doncellas.

\- El niño se quedará conmigo, y las doncellas me ayudarán en lo que se necesite. – dijo la princesa.

\- ¿También desea que duerma en su habitación? Vaya, al parecer se va a tomar muy en serio su cuidado. – expresó, irónico.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y no se preocupe que yo me encargo de organizar todo. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

Ante la intensa mirada del ministro, Zelda e Impa se retiraron con el niño en brazos. En ese momento, Abel empezó a recrear insanas ideas, pensando que aquel bastardo no era más que el fruto del pecado de la futura reina, aquel que cometió con un don nadie que puso sus ojos en ella. No podía asegurarlo por falta de pruebas, pero tampoco iba a quedarse tranquilo al respecto.

\- Si resulta que me has mentido, maldita, prepárate para lo que te espera, donde no solamente tu honra quedará manchada por la inmundicia, sino que seré yo quien se encargue de que presencies la sangre de tu bastardo derramada en el suelo... – pensó para sí mismo el mal intencionado hombre.

Decidido a empezar con la investigación, Abel se retiró a sus aposentos, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta que alguien más había observado toda la situación que se había dado hace pocos minutos...

* * *

Antes de que anocheciera, Impa había pedido a las doncellas que coloquen en la habitación de la princesa la cuna que había sido de ella cuando era bebé. A decir verdad, muchas de ellas admiraban el gesto de solidaridad de la monarca al tomar la tutela del recién nacido, pero otras, mostrando malas intenciones, murmuraban que el pequeño era el hijo escondido de la regente que había tenido durante su lejanía del palacio, y para poder tenerlo cerca de ella inventó semejante mentira. Aunque al mismo tiempo dudaban que así fuera, pues en todos los años que la conocían jamás le habían visto algún hombre que la pretendiera o que a ella le interese, por lo que en seguida descartaban aquellas ideas, cosa que Zelda agradecía a las Diosas, ya que con ello, Noah y Link no estarían involucrados en nada.

A pesar que delante de ella se cuidaban mucho, la princesa percibía perfectamente lo que se pensaba de ella, pero poco o nada le importaba, pues su única prioridad era tener a su amado bebé a su lado, y que nada ni nadie se atreva a separarlos. Aunque muy en el fondo de su alma se sentía con el corazón destrozado, pues por más justificadas que eran sus razones, no le gustaba ocultar a su hijo, como si este fuera una vergüenza o deshonra para su vida, cuando al contrario era una bendición.

Una vez que las doncellas se fueron, la princesa colocó a su bebé en la cuna para que duerma, disfrutando con todo su ser de la felicidad de verlo descansar plácidamente. Sin poder evitarlo, la joven empezó a llorar a mares, pero tratando de guardar silencio para no despertar a su retoño. Impa sólo se acercó a abrazarla, pues sabía que aparte de sus penas, estaba pasando por aquella depresión a las que son sometidas las madres al poco tiempo de dar a luz, y lo único que podía hacer por ella era consolarla.

\- Estás tan sensible, querida, pero debes estar feliz de que gracias a las Diosas todo salió bien. Pudiste traer a tu bebé contigo. – dijo la Sheikah en tono apacible.

\- Lo sé, y me siento aliviada por eso... pero me duele tanto ocultarlo, como si fuera algo vergonzoso y sucio. Me hace sentir una pésima madre. – expresó, desconsolada.

\- No te juzgues con tanta dureza, simplemente no tenías otra opción. O hacías eso, o tu hijo y tú sufrían las consecuencias.

\- Pero no por eso deja de ser duro.

\- Trata de descansar, ha sido un día sumamente pesado. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

\- Gracias, Impa. Que descanses.

La Sheikah se retiró para dejar descansar a la princesa, momento en el que está aprovechó para tomar un baño, el cual trató de realizar lo más rápido posible para no dejar solo a su hijo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

A la llegada del amanecer en Villa Kakariko, Link ya estaba listo para empezar con su entrenamiento, y como todos los días, con la amargura presente en su alma. Desde hace un mes, donde se reencontró con su amada princesa, su estado de ánimo había empeorado, pues el sólo hecho de pensar que la mujer de su vida estaba embarazada de otro lo devastaba por completo, sobre todo por el supuesto hombre que tenía a su lado, quien tenía el privilegio de compartir la cama con ella y recibir el amanecer juntos.

En ese momento se disponía a irse, esforzándose para no derrumbarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero de repente la puerta sonó, por lo que enseguida fue a abrirla para encontrarse con la persona que tanto lo había apoyado en todo ese doloroso tiempo.

\- Buenos días, Link. – saludó el soldado.

\- Buenos días, Ravio. Que sorpresa que hayas venido. – dijo, tratando de sonreír.

\- Lo sé, y lamento interrumpirte en tu salida, pero tengo algo importante que contarte.

\- No te preocupes. ¿De qué se trata?

\- La princesa regresó ayer al palacio.

Sin poder evitarlo, la angustia empezó a invadirlo al saber que su amada había regresado y que seguramente no lo hizo sola, sino en compañía de su marido.

\- No entiendo por qué me tienes que contar eso. – cuestionó con un dejo de molestia.

\- Porque ella no está, ni casada ni embarazada. No entiendo de donde sacaste algo como eso. – expresó el soldado a su amigo, con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Eso es imposible, yo la vi embarazada y ella me lo confirmó. – refutó el guerrero.

\- Pues te estoy diciendo que no, y mucho menos vino con un hombre.

Link se sintió terriblemente confundido ante aquello. ¿Acaso había soñado el encuentro con su amada? No... eso no era posible. Él la vio, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Acaso ella te dijo que se había casado? – preguntó Ravio.

\- Bueno... no me dijo nada, pero era de intuirlo por lo que estaba embarazada.

\- Talvez te confundiste. Es cierto que ella está a cargo de un bebé, pero no es suyo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Un bebé? Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta. Es su hijo.

\- ¡No lo es! Impa vino con ese bebé por su lado, mucho después de que Zelda llegara al palacio. Dijo que lo había encontrado abandonado y por eso lo trajo con ella, por lo que la princesa decidió cuidarlo por compasión.

\- ¡Todo lo que me dices es imposible! ¡Yo sé lo que vi! ¿Me tomas por loco? – preguntó, indignado.

\- ¡Claro que no, pero talvez te confundiste! Estás demasiado alterado. Nadie ha mencionado que la princesa se haya casado y menos tenido un hijo. ¿Tú crees que semejante noticia hubiera pasado desapercibida? No estamos hablando de una muchacha de pueblo, sino de la princesa, la persona más importante y pública de este reino. – dijo el soldado, mostrando firmeza en sus palabras.

Ravio tenía razón, todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Y si en realidad había sido su imaginación? Tenía que salir de dudas, debía buscar la manera de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo con la princesa. Su mente le decía que mejor debía dejar las cosas ahí, que no valía la pena... pero su corazón le dictaba lo contrario.

* * *

La frescura de la brisa deleitaba con sus roces a las flores que se encontraban adornando el sitio, mientras que las aves, entonando sus delicados cánticos, se deleitaban con aquella agradable sensación.

La princesa se encontraba sentada en el jardín más especial para ella, llevando consigo a su bebé en brazos, quien estaba despierto y disfrutando de la brisa matinal a pesar que aún era muy pequeño para asimilarla.

La joven no podía negar que se sentía tranquila en esos momentos, sólo teniendo la compañía de su hijo y sin las presiones del Consejo por lo menos por ese día, sobre todo porque estos le iban a pedir explicaciones de su decisión al encargarse de un niño de origen desconocido, momento en que iba a responder a la altura, de la misma manera que lo hizo con el ministro Abel. No era la primera vez que un noble tomaba la tutela de alguna criatura por compasión, así que con ese argumento iba a ampararse.

Zelda siguió perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que a su mente regresaron, una vez más, los recuerdos de su amado héroe, con quien se sentiría inmensamente feliz de compartir la dicha de tener a su bebé en sus brazos, el fruto del amor de ellos. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante aquello, cuidando de que ninguna de ellas caiga en el rostro de su pequeño, mas el dolor que sentía era desgarrador y tortuoso, pasmado como dolorosas llagas en lo más profundo de su corazón y el que le hacía saber que nunca más volvería a ser amada y deseada como antes, y que su hijo no crecería con la dicha del amor paterno.

Mientras la monarca se mantenía encerrada en sus tristezas, ni si quiera se imaginaba que cierto joven se había adentrado al palacio. Link no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de corroborar lo que su amigo Ravio le había dicho, por eso, arriesgándose por completo, fue a buscarla para comprobar si lo que había visto en el bosque era verdad, o fue un simple delirio causado por su perturbada alma.

Por suerte, el retirado capitán conocía a la perfección los pasadizos secretos del palacio, por los que tuvo que pasar cuando rescató a su amada princesa de las garras del Rey del Mal, aquella época donde jamás se hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría de ella desenfrenadamente, para al final sufrir como un condenado por su implacable rechazo.

Luego de indagar por algunos pasadizos, Link llegó hacia el jardín donde siempre se reunía con su amada, lo que causó que ni siquiera tenga la oportunidad de ponerse nostálgico, pues frente a él apareció la mujer que nunca se esperó encontrar, sobre todo porque esta tenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos, a quien le hablaba con inmensa ternura.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar, mi amor? Este es nuestro hogar, donde siempre estarás cuidado entre mis brazos. Con tu madre que tanto te ama. – dijo la princesa a su hijo, con suma dulzura mientras lo acariciaba.

Impactado, Link escuchó que Zelda efectivamente era la madre del niño, motivo por el que se sintió desgarrado al saber que todo lo que había visto no había sido una ilusión, sino una cruenta realidad. Sin embargo, al observar a la criatura desde la lejanía, volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el corazón de hace un mes, la misma opresión que sintió la noche que se despertó sobresaltado, como si algo increíble hubiera ocurrido en su vida y se relacionaba con la princesa.

Sin siquiera meditarlo y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, el guerrero salió de su escondite, aprovechando que la joven estaba obnubilada haciéndole cariños a su bebé.

Al sentir que alguien se había puesto cerca de ella, la joven subió la vista, lo que causó que su corazón se paralice por completo al ver que el hombre de su vida estaba ante sus ojos, quien la observaba con aquella intensa mirada que tanto le encantaba, que la estremecía hasta calarle los huesos y la piel. Sin que el otro lo sepa, el deseo por devorarse los labios mutuamente era inmenso, necesidad que sentían con fuerza debido a la soledad que los embargaba, y que por culpa de la crueldad del destino tenían que afrontar.

\- Link... – expresó la monarca, impactada.

\- Hola, Zelda. – saludó, serio.

El joven siguió observando a su amada, reprimiendo los deseos de acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, para luego abrazarla y pedirle que no se vaya de su lado nunca. Sin embargo, debía tragarse sus anhelos, sabiendo que esta lo lastimaría con su cruel y desgarrador rechazo. En ese momento, posó su mirada en el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, sintiendo como, una vez más, aquella punzada regresaba con mayor fuerza a su corazón.

\- ¿Ese es tu hijo? – preguntó Link.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, supo que de ninguna manera podía mentirle, por lo que decidió contestar con suma honestidad.

\- Si... es mi hijo. – contestó, evadiendo la mirada del guerrero.

\- Te felicito, está muy hermoso... tan bello como la mamá. – expresó de manera impulsiva.

Zelda no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar el halago de su amado, mientras que Link, una vez más, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, acarició la cabeza del bebé con ternura, provocando que la princesa sienta inmensas ganas de llorar ante tan dulce escena, la que siempre visualizaba en sus más anhelados sueños.

\- Gracias, se llama Noah.

\- Noah... me gusta mucho ese nombre. Es perfecto para él. – dijo Link, sin poder evitar sonreír.

No lo concebía ni lo entendía, pero aquella criatura le había enternecido el corazón, incluso se había olvidado que supuestamente era el hijo de otro hombre con su amada. El encantamiento se había apoderado del guerrero, provocando en su alma un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que lo estremecía por completo. Fue entonces que Zelda, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, le hizo una pregunta a Link, una que le costó plantear debido a las fuertes emociones que la embargaban.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Link se quedó petrificado mientras su corazón intensificó sus latidos. Tenía enormes deseos de tomar a la hermosa criatura frente a él entre sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo un profundo miedo de hacerlo, como si fuera a explorar de manera más adentrada aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban.

\- Zelda, yo no...

Sin embargo, la ansiedad de la princesa no se hizo esperar, pues con prisa, colocó al bebé en los brazos de Link, quien en ese instante y por inercia lo recibió, para luego fijar su intensa mirada en este. Fue entonces, que sintió una calidez en su corazón simplemente estremecedora, no lo podía explicar, pero tenerlo consigo lo llenaba de satisfacción, de orgullo, y al mismo tiempo de inmenso cariño. Maravillado, tomó la manito del pequeño y este de inmediato le agarró uno de sus dedos, lo que causó que el guerrero no pueda contener las lágrimas por las emociones desconocidas que lo invadían. La futura reina tampoco pudo evitar que las cristalinas gotas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pues aquella imagen simbolizaba el más hermoso de sus anhelos.

A pesar que el retirado capitán no tenía idea del origen de aquellos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón, la princesa los entendía a la perfección. El llamado de la sangre era el lazo más fuerte que podía existir en dos almas afines, el único capaz de traspasar las barreras de la distancia y el egoísmo, pues no hay sentimiento más sublime y puro que el amor al ser a quien se le otorgó la vida...


	12. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

Completamente ensimismada, Zelda siguió observando la dulce interacción que se encontraba frente a ella. Se sentía dichosa, pero al mismo tiempo culpable, pues con su silencio les estaba arrebatando el derecho a los seres que más amaba de poder estar juntos, sobre todo quitándole a su bebé la posibilidad de crecer bajo el amor y protección de un padre, cosa que nunca podría reemplazar, por más empeño que pusiera ante ello. Aunque de todas maneras eso no sería posible, pues Link y ella nunca regresarían, ni mucho menos, formarían una familia. Aparte de que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que esconder a su vástago para siempre, haciéndolo pasar como un niño al que recogió por simple compasión, mas no por ser de su propia sangre.

Sólo le esperaba una vida llena de desdicha y mentiras, todo por proteger a los seres que amaba.

Se secó las lágrimas, decidida a seguir observando la escena. Link no apartaba la mirada del bebé, rozando con sus dedos la suavidad de su piel y maravillándose con el cariño que les transmitía. Su mente le recriminaba lo que estaba haciendo, tener contacto con el hijo del que le había arrebatado a su amada, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, e incluso le incitaba a sentir afecto por el pequeño. Aquella contradicción le causó una terrible incomodidad, una extrema lucha que lo consumía y lastimaba desde lo más profundo. No lo comprendía.

Deseando huir de sus confusos sentimientos, sin decir palabra alguna, Link colocó al niño en los brazos de su madre, y se marchó del jardín por el mismo lugar por el que entró, dejando impactada a la princesa con su reacción.

\- ¡Link!

El joven no escuchó el llamado de su amada, pues se desvaneció rápidamente. Zelda se sintió apenada ante su ida, pues deseaba con toda su alma que se quede con ella y su bebé, a pesar de saber que era una absurda idea.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, decidió abandonar el jardín e ir donde Impa para encargarle a su hijo, pues en unos minutos debía reunirse con el Consejo para explicar la decisión que había tomado, encargarse del cuidado de la criatura que su mentora supuestamente había encontrado en abandono.

* * *

Ravio se encontraba en su habitación completamente dormido, pues después del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo a tempranas horas de la madrugada, el cuerpo le exigía un merecido descanso. No es que su nuevo capitán fuera totalmente estricto, pero debido a la autoexigencia que él mismo se adjudicaba, terminaba agotado.

Empezó a abrir los ojos con un dejo de molestia, pues podía escuchar que estaban tocando sonoramente la puerta. Mal humorado, se levantó para abrirla, esperando que el que lo había despertado tenga una muy buena excusa para haberlo hecho, y no por una simple tontería. Se quedó enmudecido a descubrir de quién se trataba.

\- Link…

Sin decir nada, el elegido por las Diosas entró a la habitación, mostrando en su rostro la profunda consternación de lo que acababa de ver. Su corazón palpitaba con prisa ante la sensación de haber tomado al hijo de la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, sin saber que aquella hermosa criatura también había nacido de él.

\- Lamento haber venido sin avisar…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Link? No esperé que alguna vez regresaras al palacio.

\- Vine… vine a buscar a Zelda y a su hijo. – dijo, mostrando consternación en sus palabras.

Ante esas palabras, una mueca de desagrado y hastío se apoderó del soldado de Lorule, recriminando de esa manera el actuar de su amigo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? Además ya te dije que ese niño no es su hijo. – expresó Ravio, molesto.

\- ¡Ella mismo me lo acaba de confirmar! Yo la vi embarazada hace más de un mes, y ahora lo compruebo con ver a esa criatura en sus brazos. ¿Acaso eso no es una evidencia? – preguntó, mostrándose desesperado.

\- Link, no es por cuestionarte, pero estoy seguro que todo lo que viste fue tu imaginación, todo causado por el dolor de tu alma. ¿Tú crees que un hijo es algo fácil de ocultar? Impa lo encontró abandonado y la princesa decidió acogerlo. Ni ella es madre, ni está casada. Por las Diosas, es la soberana del reino, no podría fingir.

\- ¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? Ella me lo confesó. – dijo Link, molesto de que no se le creyera.

\- Talvez te dijo eso por dos motivos. Considera a ese niño como tal por el hecho de haber decidido hacerse cargo de él… o simplemente lo hace para lastimarte, usándolo como prueba de que formó una familia con otra persona. Me voy por lo segundo, pues ella es cruel y despiadada. – expresó el soldado, mordaz.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables así de ella! – reclamó, enfurecido.

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Por su culpa sufres como un condenado, penando por todos lados y clamando su amor y compañía.

\- ¡Ya sé! Sé que soy un imbécil por seguir amándola, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo verla como una mala mujer, como tú lo haces. Además, no sabes lo que sentí al cargar a esa criatura.

\- ¿La cargaste? Link…

\- No me reproches por eso, sé que fui un tonto, pero no me arrepiento. No es la primera vez que tengo contacto con bebés, pues vi nacer a todos los niños de Ordon, incluida la pequeña hija de Moy. Sin embargo, con esta criatura sentí algo distinto, me transmitía tanto cariño y deseos de protegerlo. – manifestó el guerrero, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sientes eso porque en el fondo aspiras e imaginas que esa criatura sea tuya, pero ya te dije que eso no es posible, ni lo será. Si no crees en mis palabras, puedes preguntarle a los soldados, a los sirvientes, a quien te dé la gana. Todos, sin excepción alguna, te dirán que ese niño es sólo su protegido, mas no su hijo. Ella te miente porque le gusta ver cómo te arrastras de amor por ella.

\- No sigas…

El guerrero no podía sentirse más desdichado y desolado, e incluso confundido y avergonzado. Talvez su dolor estaba enloqueciéndolo, hasta el punto de ver y escuchar cosas inexistentes. Primero al ver a su amada embarazada, luego cuando esta le mintió sobre el niño que tenía en sus brazos, haciéndolo pasar por su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué tanto gozo con su calvario? No entendía cómo podía amar a una mujer así.

\- Ya me voy, Ravio, creo que ya escuché suficiente. Discúlpame por haberte molestado. – dijo, con el corazón lastimado.

\- No es ninguna molestia, amigo. Cuando tú me necesites, sólo búscame. – respondió el soldado, empático con su compañero.

\- Te lo agradezco, hablamos otro día.

El guerrero se retiró de la habitación del soldado, y por ende del palacio, mostrándose destrozado con todo lo que se había enterado. Definitivamente se había desquiciado con el recuerdo de su amada, viendo y escuchando cosas donde no las había, pero con la presente ilusión de regresar a su lado, mucho más ahora que se encontraba cuidando a un niño, provocando que el sueño de formar una familia con ella regrese con más fuerza. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello siempre sería una estúpida y efímera ilusión.

* * *

Tal y como Zelda lo había planeado, la reunión con el Consejo salió mejor de lo esperado. Se hablaron de diversos temas relacionados al reino, finalizando con el asunto del infante que Impa había encontrado, y los motivos por los que había decidido hacerse cargo de este. Armándose de valor, la joven reiteró su decisión, usando las mismas palabras que le había dicho al ministro Abel, que deseaba cuidar de la criatura como una manera de expiar los errores que cometió en la oscura invasión, de la cual múltiples veces la habían culpado injustamente. La mayoría de los miembros le refutaron el hecho de acoger a una criatura que no era suya, y que incluso eso alejaría a los pretendientes que la cortejaban, pero ella se defendió al respecto, señalando que no sería ni la primera y última vez que alguien de su rango apadrinada a un niño, y que incluso aquello hablaría bien de su calidad humanitaria, cosa que le vendría muy bien a su imagen y al reino en general. Ante eso, nadie pudo objetar, ni siquiera Abel, a quien la furia lo consumía de ver que la joven había triunfado.

Se sentía satisfecha de haberlos acabado con sus argumentos, mas no dichosa, pues todo, por más que significara proteger a su amado hijo, sólo servía para ocultarlo, negarlo… y eso es algo que le dolía en lo más profundo.

Una vez lejos de todo aquel odioso entorno, la princesa llegó al despacho de Impa, donde le dijeron que se encontraba con la criatura. Al abrir la puerta, se conmovió al escuchar a su bebé llorando, mientras que la Sheikah trataba de calmarlo.

\- Qué bueno que llegas, querida. Noah tiene hambre y te necesita. – dijo Impa, aliviada de ver que la princesa había regresado.

\- Vamos a mi habitación. Ahí estaremos más tranquilas. – expresó, ansiosa por el llanto de su pequeño.

Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, la princesa tomó a su bebé en brazos para calmarlo hasta que llegaran a su alcoba. Sus cariñosos mimos lo consiguieron, por lo que Noah cesó su llanto y se reconfortó al saber que su mamá iba a contentarlo.

Una vez fuera del despacho, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a los aposentos de la joven. Estuvieron tranquilas, hasta que en el camino se encontraron con Sir Abel, quien hizo ante ellas una forzada reverencia, para luego posar su mirada en el niño, motivo por el que Zelda se sintió incómoda.

\- A su majestad se la ve muy bien con ese bebé. Hasta podría jurar que se trata de su hijo. – dijo, usando ironía en el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Sir? – preguntó la princesa, fastidiada de su presencia.

\- Si, se trata del pequeño. ¿No necesita una nodriza? Es que como sabe, los bebés en los primeros meses necesitan alimentarse de leche materna, y usted, por supuesto, no puede ser de mucha ayuda ante ello. ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó con malicia.

\- ¿Y qué le hace a usted pensar que no puedo ser de utilidad, Sir Abel?

\- No podría… a menos que fuera la madre.

Abel se sentía triunfante al ver que estaba acorralando a la princesa, pues el tema de la alimentación del niño era algo que no podría negar, causando que confiese su inmundo pecado. Zelda ya se imaginaba que aquello iba pasar, por lo que tuvo el mejor argumento para defenderse.

\- Creo que usted ha olvidado mis habilidades, Sir Abel. Si para mi es tan sencillo crear pociones de todo tipo, hacer una equivalente a la leche materna no es ningún problema. – dijo la joven con arrogancia.

\- Quiere decir que…

\- Así es, por medio de un biberón lo estamos alimentando, y no sólo lo hago yo, sino Impa. También pienso pedírselo a las doncellas. Esta fórmula es un perfecto sustituto de la leche, por lo que el niño no va a desnutriste o enfermarse. Muchos hechiceros lo usaron en el pasado para infantes que se quedaron sin madre, incluso la emplean en el orfanato sin problema alguno.

\- Pero…

\- Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, pues Noah no morirá de hambre. – espetó la joven, sonriendo con ironía.

\- Así que Noah… me recuerda a su padre.

\- Precisamente se lo puse por él. Tomé un fragmento de su nombre completo y con ese bauticé al niño. ¿Algún problema?

\- No… ninguno.

\- Bueno, sino tiene nada más que decir, Impa y yo iremos a alimentar al bebé. Buenas noches.

Sintiéndose triunfantes ante su enemigo, las mujeres se digirieron a su destino, mientras que Abel, enfurecido, se fue a su despacho a reunirse con uno de sus hombres, quien le traía la respuesta que tanto esperaba…

* * *

Ya más calmada en la comodidad de su alcoba, la princesa empezó a alimentar a su niño, quien se sentía dichoso en los brazos de su madre. La joven no dejaba de dedicarle palabras de amor mientras acaricia su cabeza con dulzura. Una vez que Noah quedó satisfecho, Impa y Zelda lo bañaron y lo hicieron dormir, motivo por el que no tardó en entregarse al mundo de los sueños, reconfortado y feliz por todos los cuidados que le daban.

Zelda, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Impa y las doncellas, reconocía que el cuidado de un bebé era complicado, pues una criatura tan frágil necesitaba ser atendida durante todo el día, sin restarle atención. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente, ya que ahora no podía dedicarse a ella por completo, pues todo su tiempo debía dárselo a su hijo, sin descuidar sus deberes para con el reino. Se sentía cansada, pero no arrepentida, pues todo valía la pena con tal de ver a su vástago tranquilo. Para ella era un triunfo verlo dormir plácidamente en su cuna, momentos que la enternecían y la llenaban de paz, sensación que estaba casi nula en medio de su desdicha, todo por no tener a su amado junto a ella.

\- Te vez muy cansada, Zelda. – dijo Impa, observando a su protegida.

\- Si lo estoy, pero no me importa. Cuidar a mi hijo es una dicha para mí, sobre todo cuando lo veo dormir plácidamente. Eso me hace feliz a pesar de todo. – expresó la monarca, conmovida.

\- Es cierto, su imagen inspira mucha ternura. Ajeno a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Ambas se quedaron contemplando al bebé mientras dormía, ensimismadas con el encanto que les transmitía, sobre todo a Zelda, quien aún no asimilaba de donde había salido todo el amor que sentía hacia una tan dulce criatura. Inesperadamente, Impa cambió su semblante, pues a su mente vino el recuerdo de las preguntas que Abel había hecho, lo que le hizo ponerse alerta.

\- Tenemos que ser cuidadosas con Abel… parece que sospecha sobre el niño. – dijo, preocupada.

\- Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Por lo menos me siento tranquila que piensa que alimento a Noah con aquella poción, mas no por mis propios medios.

\- Zelda, por lo que más quieras, reconsidera decirle a Link la verdad sobre tu hijo.

\- ¿Y qué ganaría con eso? ¿Arriesgar su vida? Eso nunca. Además él piensa que mi bebé es de otro, a pesar que hoy lo conoció. – confesó, entristecida y dolida.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo viste hoy? – preguntó Impa, sorprendida.

\- Si, en la mañana. Incluso tomó a mi bebé en sus brazos y… lo acarició.

La voz de la joven se quebró, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a invadirla. Impa fue enseguida a abrazarla al ver el cambio de ánimos que había mostrado, sabiendo que aquello era un rezago del inmenso dolor que siempre la acompañaba.

\- Zelda…

\- Yo misma lo incentivé a que lo cargue, se lo puse en sus brazos. No debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Quería verlos juntos aunque sea una vez. – dijo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, llorando desconsolada.

\- No sé hasta cuándo podrás mantener esta mentira, pues tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Debes decirle la verdad a Link, es mejor que se entere por ti que por otros medios.

\- No puedo… no lo haré.

\- ¡Por las Diosas, Zelda! Estoy segura que tu hijo estará seguro con él. Corre más peligro aquí en el palacio. – espetó la Sheikah, sin medir la importancia de lo que dijo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Zelda se separó bruscamente de Impa. No daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué le entregue mi hijo a Link? – preguntó, impactada.

\- No te pido que te separes de él, pero me he espantado con la actitud que Abel tuvo hace unas horas. Talvez lo mejor es que Link se haga cargo de Noah hasta que…

\- Eso nunca… no voy a separarme de mi bebé. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

\- Zelda…

Zelda se puso de pie y se acercó a la cuna de su hijo, lo tomó en brazos con cuidado y lo abrazó profundamente, sintiendo como el terror la invadía. Ante esa imagen, Impa se acercó hacia donde estaba para abrazarla, arrepentida por lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo pensar en separar a una madre de su hijo recién nacido? Aquello era una crueldad.

\- Lo siento… no debí decir eso. Fue una estupidez causada por el miedo y la preocupación. – pidió, profundamente apenada.

\- ¿Crees que hoy, luego de lo que pasó, no he pensado en eso? ¿Qué mi bebé estaría más seguro con su padre? Pero no puedo, no quiero separarme de él, no lo soportaría. Si estar sin Link es un suplicio para mí, no quiero imaginarme lo que sería estar sin Noah. Es muy pequeño y me necesita… y yo también. – expresó Zelda, sin dejar de llorar.

\- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que sería mejor que Link lo sepa. Nadie mejor que él para resolver este asunto, pues se enfrentaría al mundo entero contar de defender lo que es suyo. A ustedes, su familia.

\- No somos, ni seremos nunca una familia, por más que ese sea mi gran anhelo. Link debe olvidarse de mí por completo, y eso no lo logrará sabiendo que tenemos un hijo.

\- Él aun te ama… al igual que tú a él, y es por eso que viene a verte a pesar de que lo lastimaste. Y aunque no se haya dado cuenta, el corazón y la sangre lo atan al pequeño. Es por eso que lo tomó en sus brazos sin importarle que supuestamente era de otro.

\- Eso no volverá a repetirse, de eso estoy segura. Link no va a regresar y es lo mejor. No quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría si Abel llega a verlo.

\- Dejemos el tema de lado, pues tu terquedad te está hiriendo. Ve a tomar un baño para que te acuestes a dormir. Mientras tanto yo vigilo al pequeño. – finalizó Impa, sabiendo que no haría que su pupila cambie de parecer.

Sin decir nada, Zelda se dirigió a bañarse, momento en el que aprovechó para derramar sus lágrimas en silencio, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo mientras el agua se mezclaba con la humedad de sus ojos. Su vida completa era un abismo sin fin, un camino sin salida, un caos que no sabía cómo iba a terminar, y donde no sólo estaba arrastrando al amor de su vida, sino al hijo de ambos, aquella inocente criatura que podría pagar el precio de sus errores.

* * *

Enfurecido, caminando de un lado mientras la impotencia lo consumía desde lo más profundo, Abel se encontraba en su despacho en compañía de uno de sus hombres más fieles. El ministro le había encomendado una importante tarea, la cual consistía en averiguar todo lo relacionado a la princesa en su estadía en la cabaña del bosque, deseando que las sospechas que tenía resulten verdaderas.

\- ¿Seguro que no los encontraste? Tenía conocimiento de que Impa contrató un par de sirvientes. Es imposible que hayan desaparecido. – dijo Abel, ansioso.

\- Los busqué por todos lados, mi señor, pero no logré hallarlos. Incluso pregunté por ellos a los habitantes de los alrededores, pero no supieron darme razones. Usted sabe que el bosque es interminable y no es fácil ver personas transitando por ahí. Seguramente se marcharon una vez pagados sus servicios. – contestó el hombre.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el ministro, irascible.

\- Lamento mucho no haber traído la información deseada, a pesar que no me comentó para qué la necesitaba, pues sólo dijo que averigüe todo lo que hizo la princesa en su ausencia.

\- Y eso es todo lo que debías hacer, sin hacer preguntas. Puedes retirarte, y sabes perfectamente que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie.

\- Por supuesto, lo tengo muy presente. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró, Abel no pudo evitar dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa debido a lo furioso que se sentía. Algo en su interior le indicaba que aquel niño supuestamente abandonado, no era otro que el bastardo de la princesa, quien concibió debido a su sucio pecado al haberse enredado con el retirado capitán.

Entre todas las cosas que al ministro le desagradaban, había una que no toleraba en lo absoluto, y era que se burlaran de él, que le vieran la cara de tonto, siendo esta la peor de las humillaciones que podría recibir, y que de ninguna manera iba a perdonar. Ofuscado y fuera de sí, se asomó al espejo que se encontraba en su despacho, para luego observar su reflejo en este mientras se mantenía quieto, diciendo unas palabras.

\- Voy a descubrir la verdad, infeliz… eso te lo aseguro.

Y fue así, que al finalizar su frase, que de su cuerpo empezó a emanar una oscura y macabra esencia, mientras que sus rasgos faciales se transformaban por completo…

* * *

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Noah llegó a la vida de la princesa, y en ese proceso, ha tenido un encantador y sano crecimiento. Ya todos en el palacio se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso las doncellas siempre se peleaban por ser la privilegiada en cuidarlo, puesto que era un bebé adorable y bien portado, sonriéndole a todo el que se le acercaba.

En los pocos ratos que tenía libres, la princesa siempre aprovechaba en salir con él a pasear para sacarlo de las frías paredes del palacio, llevándolo a la pradera del reino para que respire aire puro y aprenda a convivir con la naturaleza; claro está, vestida como una chica común, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Prefería no tener mucho contacto con la cuídela por si alguien la reconocía, pues a pesar que muchos en el pueblo admiraban el supuesto hecho de cuidar de un niño que no era suyo, algunos murmuraban lo evidente, que el bebé en realidad era su hijo bastardo, y que por ello lo escondía. Aquellas frases, si eran hacia su persona, poco o nada le importaban, mas por otra parte le dolían terriblemente por relacionarse a su vástago, pero sobre todo temía que aquellas insidias lleguen a oídos del Consejo, sobre todo de Abel, quien a base de hipocresías trataba de sacarle alguna información sobre ello, fallando en el acto.

En una de esas tardes, donde la brisa danzaba de manera agradable en los terrenos bendecidos por las Diosas, Zelda se encontraba sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, con su bebé en brazos. La joven estaba hablándole con cariño mientras le acaricia el rostro, motivos por los que Noah no dejaba de sonreírle, estremeciendo de ternura el corazón de su madre.

En ese momento, la monarca escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban, descubriendo que se trataba de una familia conformada por tres personas, una pareja con su niño pequeño. Observó como el hombre tomaba a su hijo y lo llenaba de abrazos, para luego acercarse a su esposa y besarla intensamente en los labios. Aunque lo que sucedió después la dejó pasmada, pues el joven se agachó ante su amada para abrazarse a su vientre, demostrando que una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de ella.

Aquella imagen, causó que Zelda derrame algunas lágrimas, mientras sentía como el dolor y la sutil envidia la embargaban. Hubiera deseado vivir la hermosa realidad de aquella joven en su embarazo, donde su amado héroe la llenara de mimos y le acariciara el vientre, trasladando aquel afecto a la criatura que estaba esperando, fruto del amor de los dos. La otra situación también la añoraba, lo dos tomando la mano de su pequeño, cuidándolo y guiándolo en sus primeros pasos, demostrándose el amor que sentían por él, y también por ellos mismos, enseñando sin reparo y delante de su hijo lo mucho que se amaban, simbolizando así la perfecta unión de una familia feliz.

¿Una familia? Al parecer eso es algo que la princesa jamás tendría. Su futuro era quedarse completamente sola, pues lucharía sin descanso alguno para no tener que casarse con nadie, además de que bajo ningún concepto le podría un padrastro a su hijo, aquello era impensable. Además, nunca sería capaz de renunciar a Noah por la unión con otro hombre, pues a aquel también tendría que mentirle sobre el hecho que es su vástago, y eso no iba a aceptarlo jamás, por más que se retrasara su coronación, y en el peor de los casos, que no llegara a realizarse.

Decidida a no torturarse con aquellos pensamientos y deseos que nunca se harían realidad, la joven abandonó la sombra del árbol que la estaba protegiendo, y regresó al palacio junto con su bebé, quien empezaba a incomodarse debido a la tristeza de su madre, pues a pesar de no comprender los motivos de ello, la percibía profundamente.

Sin embargo, lo que la princesa no sabía, es que desde la lejanía estaba siendo observada…

Desde hace tiempo, exactamente el número de meses que tenía el pequeño, Link siempre observaba a escondidas a su amada, sobre todo en los momentos en los que salía con el pequeño a caminar por la pradera, deseando con toda su alma compartir esos hermosos sucesos junto a ella, y con un niño que no tenía nada que ver con él, según lo que creía. No lo entendía, no lo concebía, pero desde que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar en sus brazos a tan dulce criatura, encantarse cuando este tomó su dedo con su diminuta mano, simplemente lo había desequilibrado, provocando en él un hermoso y cálido sentimiento de origen desconocido.

En su propia percepción, Link había asumido que había caído en el profundo desquicio, pues a pesar que Ravio le había dicho que Noah no era el hijo de la princesa, él seguía creyendo que sí, el cual había tenido con otro hombre. Sin embargo, había decidido ya no hablar más del asunto, y dejarse arrastrar por la locura que supuestamente lo estaba invadiendo, llevándolo al peor y más tortuoso de los dolores.

\- Zelda…

Cada vez que la veía desde la lejanía, sólo esa palabra pronunciaba sus labios, repitiéndola todas las noches entre sueños. Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Noah, desconocía que también repetía su nombre, seguido del de su amada, lo que sólo simbolizaba el hermoso lazo que los unía, y que él aun desconocía por completo, sobre todo porque el dolor y la rabia lo cegaban al pensar que su princesa compartía la dicha de una familia con otro que no era él.

* * *

Mientras la princesa se encontraba ausente del palacio, el ministro fue a hablar con Impa sobre el único tema que lo fastidiaba desde hace meses… Noah. Estaba dispuesto a exigirle a la Sheikah que se deshaga del niño, que lo envíe a un orfanato, o que lo dé en adopción a los primeros con los que se cruce en el camino; que haga lo que quiera, pero que se lo lleve para siempre. Le enfurecía ver, que desde que la princesa lo cuidaba, era feliz, pensando que ese no era el serio comportamiento que debía llevar una joven de su nivel, ya que oscuros motivos lo inducían a evitar que la monarca se sienta tranquila, pues quería que por siempre se encuentre invadida por la ansiedad y la desesperación.

\- Han pasado cuatro meses desde que ese mocoso llegó en el palacio, y sigo pensando que no debe formar parte del mismo. Debe irse cuanto antes. – expresó, furioso.

\- Y según tú, ¿a dónde sugieres que lo enviemos? – preguntó Impa, irónica.

\- ¡A donde te dé la gana! A un orfanato, regálalo, véndelo. No me importa lo que hagas, pero quiero que se vaya. ¿Por qué tantas consideraciones con ese mocoso? La princesa lo llena de atenciones, lo tiene bien alimentado, bien vestido. Aquello la desorienta, le impide cumplir con sus deberes como es debido. – se quejó, perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡Un momento! La princesa ha cumplido perfectamente con todos sus deberes, y el hecho de cuidar a un niño que tomó bajo su protección, no le ha impedido aquello. El Consejo no se ha quejado, incluso por ese noble acto se ha ganado la admiración de todos… ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido de caridad, honorable Sir? No sé por qué te molestas tanto, el pequeño ni siquiera te causa problemas. Es muy tranquilo y bien portado.

\- Sinceramente, ese niño no me da buena espina. Siento que su presencia esconde un gran secreto, y ustedes deben conocer muy bien de qué se trata.

Impa, tratando de ocultar los nervios que la mortificaban, se mantuvo altiva ante el ministro, para luego refutar a sus palabras.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que una criatura tiene secretos? Es sólo un bebé.

\- Esas ideas no se me han metido en la cabeza por gusto, sino que han sido provocadas por el actuar tanto tuyo como de la princesa. Ustedes andan en algo, de eso estoy seguro, y todo eso se relaciona al mocoso. Tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir… eso no lo dudes. – aseguró, mostrando odio en su mirada.

Sintiendo como la ansiedad estaba a punto de traicionarla, impactándose terriblemente por las palabras de Abel, Impa se retiró de su despacho, dejando solo al causante de su malestar. Se sentía aterrada, no lo iba a negar, pues no sabía cuánto iba a durar todo el secreto que guardaba con su protegida, el cual se encontraba al borde de írsele de las manos.

* * *

A la llegada del atardecer, Ravio se encontraba regresando a su habitación para descansar. Había sido un día pesado, no lo iba a negar, pero no se comparaban a los entrenamientos que tenía con el retirado capitán, su mejor amigo. En ese momento, empezó a reflexionar en lo fuerte que se había vuelto en los últimos años, recordando que todo ese proceso inició con un sólo propósito… agradarle y ser digno para la única mujer que había amado, y a la que lamentablemente había perdido para siempre, pues esta lo había alejado de su vida. El joven soltó un suspiro, esforzándose para no hundirse en sus penas, las que había escondido en lo más profundo de su alma, cubriéndose con la careta de la indiferencia y dureza.

Decidió dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos y seguir con su recorrido, cuando de pronto se detuvo, pues vio a la princesa llegar al palacio con su protegido en brazos, quien al parecer se encontraba dormido. Fue entonces, que vio como Impa se acercaba a la joven, y con prisa la llevó hacia los jardines que siempre solía frecuentar.

Inicialmente, el soldado decidió ignorar aquellas acciones que no eran de su incumbencia, pero la curiosidad terminó por dominarlo, provocando que las siga. Se preguntó el motivo de la preocupación en los ojos de la Sheikah.

* * *

Pudo llegar hasta los jardines sin que nadie lo viera. Descubrió a Impa y a la princesa sentadas en una banca, mostrando un semblante sumamente preocupado. Al parecer, el tema de conversación era algo serio…

\- Zelda, las cosas se están saliendo de control. Abel insiste en que tú y yo escondemos cosas relacionadas al niño, y todo debido a tu negativa de enviarlo a un orfanato, lo que según él, sería normal de hacer en estos casos. Ya no sé qué más excusas poner, me estoy desesperando. Observa cada paso que damos, y alguno en falso puede delatarnos ante él. – dijo la mujer, al borde del desespero.

\- Impa…

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo serio de este asunto? Debes resolverlo cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le diga que Noah es mi hijo? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – dijo Zelda, sumamente mortificada.

El soldado de Lorule se quedó estático ante la confesión de la soberana, dándose cuenta que lo que Link le dijo no había sido producto de su imaginación y dolor.

\- _¿Su hijo…? Eso no puede ser, pero ella…_

\- Impa, por favor, aguantemos hasta nuestro último aliento si es necesario. No quiero el Consejo me separe de Noah, sabes que no lo soportaría. – dijo la princesa, devastada.

\- ¿Aguantar? Zelda, lo que debes hacer es acabar con esta mentira. Tienes que hablar con Link. – dijo con firmeza.

\- No insistas en lo mismo, no pienso decirle nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Siempre has sido una mujer fuerte y valiente. Venciste grandes obstáculos cuando Zant y Ganondorf invadieron nuestro reino, entregando, literalmente, tu propia vida, sacrificándote. Te veo ahora, y no puedo creer que ahora seas tan cobarde. – expresó la Sheikah, decepcionada.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! No es justo que me juzgues tan duramente sin estar en mi situación. – reclamó la princesa, adolorida y resentida.

\- ¡Basta, Zelda! No te estoy juzgando, te estoy apoyando para que te deshagas de este enorme peso sobre tus hombros, el cual se ha vuelto doloroso, implacable, y te está consumiendo cada segundo; y para eso, debes hablar con Link. Él tiene derecho a saber que Noah es su hijo… hijo de los dos.

Simplemente se sintió impactado con lo que acababa de escuchar, pensando que sus oídos le habían hecho una mala pasada. Aquel niño que tanto cuidaba la princesa, a quien protegía como una fiera de las maldades de todo el que quisiera perjudicarlo, era el hijo de su mejor amigo. Ravio estaba incrédulo, no daba cabida de lo que se había enterado.

Fue tanto que lo incapacitó aquella noticia, que el joven no se percató que una de las ramas a las que estaba arrimado se rompió, causando un gran ruido en el ambiente. Zelda, asustada, se puso de pie para buscar el origen del perturbador sonido, aterrándose al descubrir que alguien había escuchado su más escondido secreto, viendo que se trataba del soldado.

\- ¡Ravio! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - pregunto la princesa, rogando a las Diosas que el joven no hubiera escuchado nada.

Sabiendo que de nada le serviría mentir, Ravio decidió responder a su pregunta.

\- Lo lamento… pero he escuchado todo lo que le estaba diciendo a Lady Impa. Ese niño… ese niño… es hijo de Link.

La princesa empalideció al escuchar lo que salía de los labios del joven, sintió que moriría. Impa estaba de la misma manera, sin saber qué decir.

Ravio, poco a poco, se fue acercando a Zelda, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verle el rostro al bebé, lo que sin duda alguna lo estremeció por completo. Sus ojos casi se salen de las órbitas al darse cuenta que Noah era el vivo retrato de Link, demostrando sin duda alguna que se trataba de su hijo. Las pocas veces que lo vio había sido de lejos.

Después de ver al pequeño y convencerse del todo, Ravio se fue corriendo del jardín, causando que la princesa trate de detenerlo e impida que cometa lo que tanto temía.

\- ¡Ravio, espera no te vayas!

Sus palabras no detuvieron al soldado, lo que causó que Zelda se adentre a la desesperación.

\- ¡Impa, detenlo, por favor! ¡Va a contarle todo a Link! – pidió, angustiada

Impa ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, mostrándose indiferente a la petición de su protegida.

\- No pienso hacer nada, Zelda. Sea como sea, agradezco a las Diosas que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera. Es mejor que la verdad salga a la luz de una buena vez.

Zelda, derramando lágrimas y sin decir nada más, se fue del jardín con su hijo. Varios sentimientos dolorosos y negativos la invadían. La vergüenza por no saber cómo iba a enfrentar las consecuencias de su propia mentira, el terror de imaginar lo que su amado sería capaz una vez que se enterara del secreto que le había ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo, temía que todo lo sucedido atente contra la vida de él y de su bebé, perdiéndolos para siempre.

* * *

El ocaso ya estaba llegando a su fin, hora en la que Link se encontraba regresando a Villa Kakariko, luego de haber espiado a su amada desde la lejanía, mientras esta llenaba de cariño al bebé que tenía en sus brazos. Aquella imagen lo enternecía, sacando lo mejor que guardaba de su alma, mas el dolor de saber que la mujer que amaba nunca volvería a su lado, lo desgarraba desde lo más profundo, demostrando que las llagas de su corazón nunca iban a ser sanadas, y que por siempre viviría penando bajo el recuerdo de los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos, sobre todos en las apasionadas noches en las que se entregaban al placer y desenfreno, hasta que se quedaban dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, deseando que el amanecer desaparezca por completo.

El joven, sin haberse dado cuenta, no se había dirigido a su casa, sino que lo había hecho a la orilla de la fuente de Eldin, sitio en el que alguna vez conversó con el espíritu que resguardaba las tierras de su mismo nombre, lo que hizo que recuerde sus aventuras. ¿Cuánto había cambiado su vida desde el inicio de todo? Pasó de ser un simple muchacho de pueblo, a un reconocido héroe por todos, para luego ser beneficiado con un título nobiliario debido a sus hazañas, e instruir por medio de sus habilidades a los soldados del palacio como el capitán de los mismos… sin imaginarse que al final de camino estaba ella, su soberana, con quien nunca imaginó conocería el ferviente y fuerte sentimiento del amor, perdiendo la cabeza por ella, desesperándose, hasta que finalmente ella lo alejó y le rompió el corazón.

\- Zelda…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces había mencionado ese nombre, el que siempre le devolvía la vida, pero al mismo tiempo se la quitaba. No comprendía cómo una mujer pudo haberse adentrado tanto a su corazón, hasta el punto de arrebatárselo y rompérselo en mil pedazos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la amaba, y se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo, mas no podía luchar por aquel fuerte y trascendental sentir, el cual sabía venía desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Siguió meditando, recordando todo lo relacionado a su princesa, en especial sobre el bebé que ella cuidaba, quien sólo le causaba el nacimiento de un hermoso y desconocido sentimiento, indescriptible e inentendible… hasta que escuchó a la lejanía que alguien lo estaba llamando, mostrándose ansioso en sus acciones.

\- ¡Link!

Descubrió que se trataba de su amigo Ravio, quien se veía alterado y no parecía traerle buenas noticias. ¿Había pasado algo malo en el palacio?

\- Ravio, ¿qué sucede? Se te ve muy alterado.

El joven se bajó del caballo con cara de consternación, pero estaba decidido a confesarle a Link lo que había descubierto. Su amigo tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- Link… vengo a decirte algo muy importante… algo que debes saber cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo en palacio? ¿Zelda está bien?... ¿Y Noah? – preguntó, angustiado.

Ravio se quedó unos segundos callado, pues estaba pensando cómo decirle a su amigo la noticia de la que se había enterado. Ante esa paralizada reacción, Link empezó a desesperarse, por lo que lo jaloneó con fuerza para que le responda, mientras sentía que los nervios lo torturaban.

\- ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¿Le pasó algo a Zelda y al bebé? – cuestionó, alterado.

Sintiendo que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar, soltó la noticia sin anestesia alguna, liberando por fin el terrible peso que lo incomodaba.

\- Noah… es tu hijo.

El retirado capitán creyó que sus oídos lo estaban engañando… otro delirio causado por el dolor que su corazón experimentaba diariamente por la lejanía con su amada. Sin embargo, en los ojos de su amigo no veía mentira alguna, mas ante eso le costaba creerle.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó, completamente impactado.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Noah es tu hijo… hijo de Zelda y tuyo.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de mentir, Ravio! – reclamó, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del soldado.

Ravio empujó las manos de su amigo con violencia, enfurecido de ver la reacción de este y que no le creyera.

\- ¡Lo que te digo es cierto! Hace unas horas escuché como Impa y ella hablaban de ese tema, donde la princesa dijo que no podía mencionarle a nadie que Noah era su hijo, sobre todo tuyo. Desconozco los verdaderos motivos, pero imagino que estos se deben por la prohibida relación que tuvieron, mucho más si ella no está casada. El bebé que ella tanto ha cuidado es tuyo, Link… te juro por las Diosas que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Link cayó de rodillas al suelo, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos debido a la noticia que había recibido. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Le costaba creer que su amada princesa, la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida entera, no sólo lo había rechazado de la manera más cruel y despiadada, sino que le hubiera ocultado un hecho tan importante, tener un hijo en común. ¿Qué mal le había hecho para merecer semejante trato? Sólo la amó intensamente, poniéndola por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por encima de él mismo.

\- Noah…

Sin perder ni un minuto más, el joven se recuperó de su impacto y se dirigió a buscar a Epona, dispuesto a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

\- ¡Espera, Link! ¡No seas impulsivo!

El joven no escuchó al llamado de su amigo, simplemente se subió a su yegua y se encaminó en dirección al palacio de Hyrule. La rabia y el resentimiento lo invadían, y aquello estaba dedicado directamente para la princesa, quien lo había destrozado por completo desde el fondo de su alma, sobre todo con haberle ocultado que tenía un hijo suyo.

* * *

El retirado capitán había llegado a su destino a avanzadas horas de la noche, mientras su corazón latía acelerado y la ansiedad lo dominaba. Sacó de la alforja su zarpa y la direccionó a donde estaba el balcón de los aposentos de la princesa, sitio en el que seguramente se encontraba su hijo, durmiendo con su madre. A medida que escalaba las paredes, empezó a recordar las múltiples veces que hizo lo mismo, desesperado por llegar a los brazos de su dama para hacerla suya, estremecerla con sus besos y sus caricias, volverla loca con cada parte de su cuerpo que devoraba con frenesí. No iba a negar que su amor por ella era inmenso, pero perderse entre el néctar de sus apetecibles labios, encantadores pechos y exquisitas piernas, lo hacían perder el completo raciocinio… ya se había convertido en una necesidad fundirse con ella en el íntimo acto, donde juntos llegaban a más estremecedor de los éxtasis.

Una vez que llegó al balcón, lo abrió con suma facilidad, como las muchas veces que lo hizo cuando le urgía reunirse con su amada, quien lo esperaba en su cama completamente desnuda y dispuesta a complacerlo en lo que le pidiera, seduciéndolo como a él le encantaba, teniéndolo en sus manos.

Entró a la habitación, viendo que la oscuridad invadía el sitio, estando sólo una vela iluminándolo todo. Ahí estaba su amada, dormida plácidamente mientras abrazaba a su bebé, demostrando que debido al cansancio se había olvidado de ponerlo en su cuna, mas Noah no estaba inseguro, pues una almohada protegía los bordes del lecho para evitar que se caiga. Link la vio hermosa, mucho más que antes, luciendo aquellas prendas que tanto lo encendían, y las que no se demoraba ni un segundo en retirar, y en algunas ocasiones destrozar por el hambre de poseerla, de hacerla su mujer. Se veía atractiva, mas aquello se entremezclaba con la ternura, pues demostraba la imagen de una dulce madre que amaba a su hijo, rodeándolo con sus brazos como el más valioso de sus tesoros.

El joven se quedó admirando aquella imagen, embelesado hasta los huesos, pero en un segundo disipó aquel sentir, reemplazándolo por el dolor y la amargura, pues aquella mujer le había mentido, le había escondido una parte muy importante de su vida, un retazo de su corazón, agrandando de esa manera las terribles llagas de su alma.

Unos segundos más la estuvo observando, hasta que vio que el bebé empezó a mostrar signos de inquietud, provocando que de su diminuta boca salgan ligeros quejidos. No queriendo que su pequeño llore, Link se acercó y lo cargó, para luego dirigirse a un mueble que se encontraba cerca para sentarse y tratar de calmarlo. En ese momento, mientras acariciaba la frente de su bebé, quien parecía tranquilizarse con los tratos, el joven empezó a derramar lágrimas, sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de la dicha de tener una diminuta parte de sí mismo entre sus brazos. Lo amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, descubriendo por primera vez lo maravilloso y puro que era el amor paternal, aquel sentir que jamás se imaginó experimentar, pero que lo llenaba por completo. En medio de su tormento, era feliz de ser invadido por ese sentimiento.

Link se quedó embelesado con su hijo, tocándole el rostro con delicadeza para que calme su llanto, motivo por el que no se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba empezando a despertarse.

A medida que iba abriendo los ojos, lo primero que hizo Zelda fue querer acercar más a su bebé, mas al sentir que este no se encontraba a su lado, provocó que su corazón se paralice mientras el terror se apoderaba de ella.

\- ¡Noah! – grito, completamente exaltada.

Al levantarse por completo de su cama, sus ojos se sobresaltaron con la imagen que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, específicamente en uno de los muebles. Ahí se encontraba su amado, quien mecía con delicadeza a su bebé entre sus brazos, quien segundos después se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

\- Link…

A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez el joven no la estaba observando con tristeza y ruego, pues aquello había sido reemplazado por la rabia, nefastos sentimientos que el guerrero demostraba por haber sido vilmente engañado. Sin cambiar su endurecido semblante, se puso de pie con su niño en brazos, y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la princesa, dispuesto a no guardar ni un minuto más todo lo que deseaba manifestarle.

\- Esto es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar…


	13. Lazos eternos

**Capítulo 13: Lazos eternos**

Los típicos sonidos del nocturno ambiente se habían silenciado por completo, como si se hubieran espantado debido a lo que acababa de suceder con la joven pareja, expectantes al desenlace de la situación que se había dado entre ambos.

Sin saber qué decir, la princesa observó a su pequeño bebé en brazos de quien menos lo esperaba, de uno de los seres que le había dado la vida. Jamás se imaginó que su sagrado secreto se hubiera revelado de manera tan impactante, donde su amado sostenía con recelo a la criatura que en tan sólo pocas horas se había convertido en su razón de ser, en su vida entera. Link miró de frente a Zelda, mostrando en su rostro completo resentimiento y desagrado, dolor debido a que la mujer que amaba le había ocultado un hecho tan importante que se relacionaba a sí mismo.

\- Link… yo…

\- Guarda silencio. Ninguna palabra justificará lo que has hecho. – espetó con dureza.

\- No lo entenderías. – contestó la joven, impactada.

\- ¿Entender? Según tú, ¿qué debo entender? ¿Qué me ocultaste por todos estos meses que la criatura que llevaste en el vientre, hasta el día de hoy, se trata de mi hijo?

\- Imagino que Ravio te lo dijo…

\- Cualquiera me lo pudo haber dicho, eso es lo de menos. No puedo creer hasta dónde puede llegar el desprecio que sientes por mí, negarme lo que por derecho me pertenece.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo entenderías! Tuve razones muy poderosas para habértelo ocultado, y no sólo a ti, pues aparte de Ravio, Impa sabe mi secreto, pues eso es mi hijo en este palacio, un enigma. Una desamparada criatura a la que supuestamente estoy criando por humanidad, mas no porque haya nacido de mí. – dijo la princesa, exasperada.

Link se quedó impactado con la revelación de la regente, espantado por saber que durante tantos meses había ocultado su embarazo y posterior nacimiento de su retoño, lo que le hizo comprender que toda la situación era sumamente peligrosa. ¿Qué motivos la habrían empujado a ello? Era obvio que como soberana del reino, tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio era la peor vergüenza que pudiera significar, pero el guerrero presentía que había algo más que desconocía. Sin embargo, decidió no averiguarlo, asumiendo el dolor que él no era nadie para intervenir en la vida de la mujer que había destrozado su corazón.

\- Con lo que me dices, sólo me doy cuenta que este lugar es inseguro para mi hijo. Eres una completa irresponsable por someterlo a este tipo de vida.

Ante las devastadoras palabras de su amado, la princesa sintió como su alma se despedazaba. Sin embargo, ocultó su sentir por profundo enojo, pues este la estaba cuestionando en su papel de madre

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Mi hijo no ha sido sometido a nada que atente contra su vida, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que me enteré que lo estaba esperando, hasta el día de hoy, sólo le he dedicado todo mi amor y cuidados, protegiéndolo como una fiera de cualquier cosa que quiera lastimarlo. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a intervenir, pues soy yo la que se ha encargado de él, nadie más. – reclamó, totalmente dolida.

\- Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada, no me culpes de nada. De haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho lo que sea para convertirte en mi esposa de inmediato. – declaró impaciente, sin poder callar ni un segundo más.

El semblante de la princesa se relajó de manera abrupta ante el decreto de su amado, sorprendiéndola con sus intenciones para con ella de haberse enterado de su embarazo. Unir su vida con ella en matrimonio.

\- Por ti estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, hasta dar mi vida si era necesario. Yo jamás te hubiera abandonado sabiendo que acogías un hijo mío en tu vientre. Me hubiera enfrentado al reino entero con tal de darte el lugar que te merecías, mi esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba... pero tu destruiste todos esos deseos con tu desprecio, y me diste la puñalada final al ocultarme a nuestro bebé. Eso nunca te lo perdonaré. – expresó, dolido.

Zelda se estaba esforzando terriblemente por no quebrarse como una condenada, pues le dolía en el alma la dureza con la que el hombre que amaba le estaba hablando, mencionando en pasado todo lo que sentía por ella, demostrando que el presente y el futuro ya no existían. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo se alteró abruptamente con la siguiente frase que este mencionó, la cual la desequilibró por completo.

\- Voy a llevármelo…

La joven sintió como su alma caía por el más profundo y oscuro de los abismos, mientras, sin aguantarlo más, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Link se impactó ante aquella imagen, pues sea como sea, ver sufrir a su amada era para sí mismo el peor de los calvarios.

\- No te atrevas…

\- No me harás cambiar de opinión.

\- ¡Tendrás que matarme para arrebatármelo! ¡No vas a quitarme a mi hijo! – exclamó la joven, enfurecida.

\- ¡También es mi hijo, Zelda! ¡Tú no tienes la capacidad de cuidarlo teniéndolo escondido como un fugitivo, cuando es todo lo contrario! ¡No pienso tolerar esa vida para él!

Y fue entonces, ante la fuerte discusión de la pareja, que el sonoro llanto del bebé se hizo presente. Lo primero que hizo la criatura, desde los brazos de su padre, fue observar a los ojos de su madre, quien lloraba desconsolada debido a todas las palabras que había recibido, tan dolorosas como filosas dagas en el corazón. Noah se sentía sumamente cómodo con Link, su piel y aroma se le hacían cálidos y familiares, pero nada se comparaba al ver llorar al ser que se desvivía por cuidarlo y llenarlo de amor, quien lo tenía por sobre su propia honra.

\- Devuélvemelo… está llorando. – rogó la princesa, con su corazón despedazado.

\- Zelda…

\- Link, si tú me quitas a mi hijo yo me muero.

Tales palabras desgarraron por completo el corazón del joven, quien debido a la rabia de haber sido engañado en algo tan importante, se había cegado en su propio dolor, sin saber que en el proceso estaba lastimando a una madre en lo que más le dolía.

\- Noah es muy pequeño, aún sigo amamantándolo. Estamos juntos desde el día en que nació y no nos hemos separado ni un sólo segundo. Te lo suplico, no me lo quites. Sé que te he herido y merezco que me odies por el resto de tus días, pero no arrastres a nuestro bebé en tu merecida venganza, no lo hagas sufrir si es que dices quererlo. – dijo la joven, devastada hasta más no poder.

Los ojos de Link se humedecieron ante las palabras de su amada, deseando contradecirla en su pensar que él la odiaba, cuando era todo lo contrario. Su corazón se hizo añicos al ver que el pequeño estiraba sus diminutos brazos para alcanzar a su madre, angustiándose de verla llorar por algún motivo desconocido.

Link no soportó más aquella agonía, razón por la que se acercó hasta a Zelda y le entregó al bebé, el que la joven no tardó ni un segundo en recibir en sus brazos, besándolo como una desesperada al creer que iban a arrebatarle al ser que simbolizaba el fruto del amor que engendró con su amado.

\- Perdóname por semejante canallada. Un hijo siempre debe estar al lado de su madre, mucho más si es tan pequeño y vulnerable. – dijo Link, completamente devastado.

\- Te agradezco por haberte apiadado de mí. – expresó la princesa, rozando sus labios con la cabeza de su niño.

\- Sin embargo, sólo tengo una condición… Quiero estar con Noah.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Deseo pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Conocerlo y que me conozca, que se acostumbre a mi como lo ha hecho contigo. Sólo te pido unos cuántos días a la semana, nada más.

\- Lo siento, eso no es posible. – contestó, tajante.

\- ¡Es mi derecho! Zelda, ambos sufrimos tanto por la muerte de nuestros padres, ¿deseas que nuestro bebé crezca con un progenitor ausente, mucho más si está vivo? No es justo, no lo arrastres a eso cuando no puede defenderse o reclamar. – demandó, enojado.

\- Pero…

\- Sino aceptas mis condiciones, no me tocaré el corazón en arrebatártelo, sin importar si las Diosas me castigan. Quiero estar con mi hijo, es mi derecho y deber como su padre.

El guerrero se mostró determinado en sus palabras, causando que la princesa se impacte por completo. Uno de los sueños más anhelados para ella, era que su hijo conviva con su padre, que se conozcan y aprendan a amarse, sin embargo, aquello significaba que Link tuviera que venir al palacio, y por ende arriesgar su vida al estar al acecho de Abel, el ser que tanto daño les había hecho. La joven no iba a permitir eso, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que le quiten a su bebé.

\- Está bien, se hará lo que tú quieres. Pasarás tiempo con Noah y cuidarás de él… pero yo también tengo una condición.

\- La que sea con tal de estar con mi hijo.

\- No vendrás al palacio a verlo, le pediré a Impa que lo lleve hasta donde tú estés. No quiero que vengas a este sitio, eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

Aunque las acciones de Zelda se debían por proteger la vida de su amado, este no lo tomó de la misma manera. Link, resentido, asumió las palabras de su princesa como un rechazo a su presencia, no verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aquello le dolía terriblemente debido a que su corazón había sido despreciado por ella, pero por dignidad decidió tragárselo.

\- No te preocupes, que no me verás la cara de ninguna manera. Soy consciente de lo mucho que me detestas. – expresó, devastado.

\- No lo dije por eso…

\- ¿Y por qué más sería? Tengo muy presente lo que signifiqué en tu vida. Lo único que me consuela, es que nuestro bebé al menos fue concebido por amor en lo que se refiere a mí, pues en lo que se trata de ti, dejaste todo muy claro.

Aquello había sido demasiado, dolorosas palabras que caían como desgarradoras flechas ardiendo en llamas. Para Zelda, el mayor símbolo de amor y entrega que tuvo con Link se reflejaba en la hermosa criatura que había acogido en su vientre, motivo por el que también era sumamente valiosa y amada por ella. Sin embargo, no iba a contradecirlo, era conveniente por toda la situación que él siga creyendo lo contrario. Decidió callar.

\- Enviaré una carta a Impa indicándole los días que puede llevarme a Noah, los cuales espero que se respeten... pues sino es así, vendré directamente a buscarlo sin importarme nada. Me retiro, no te molesto más.

El joven se acercó hasta su bebé y empezó a acariciarle su pequeña cabeza, dulces roces a los que la criatura reaccionó. Aunque sabía que aquel hombre era el que había hecho llorar a su mamá, existía algo en él que lo hacía sentir confiado, cálido y protegido, motivo por el que no rechazó ninguno de sus tratos, al contrario, los aceptó gustoso como signo de su inocencia y pureza.

\- En unos días nos veremos, mi pequeño. A partir de ahora, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Besando con cariño la frente de su bebé, imagen que estremeció el corazón de la regente, Link se dirigió al balcón de los aposentos y se lanzó por los mismos, dejando a Zelda por completo devastada. Luego de varios minutos, Noah se durmió en sus brazos, momento en el que lo acostó en su cuna para ella disponerse a hacer lo mismo en su cama, sitio en el que lloró incasablemente hasta que se le secaron los ojos.

* * *

La madrugada se encontraba en la cúspide de la fría noche, motivo por el que los habitantes de la Villa Kakariko se encontraban descansando en la comodidad de sus camas, entregados al sueño, situación que era imitada por Ravio, quien debido al cansancio se había quedado dormido en uno de los muebles de la sala de la casa que había compartido con Link.

El soldado siguió moviéndose en el mueble para buscar comodidad, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría, por lo que se levantó sin perder tiempo. Link la había cerrado y arrimado encima de esta, colocando sus manos en su cabeza debido al dolor insoportable que sentía por todas las presiones que lo agobiaban. Ravio lo observó detenidamente, sabiendo que la reunión con su amada sobre el asunto del niño se había puesto sumamente tenso, aunque de todo aquello esperaba algo más.

\- Link… ¿estás bien? – preguntó, incómodo.

\- No… no estoy bien.

\- ¿Y el niño? Pensé que lo traerías contigo.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Link se destapó la cara para observarlo con frialdad, consumido por el dolor de su alma.

\- Estuve decidido a arrancarle a mi hijo de sus brazos, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo. Entre lágrimas me suplicó que no lo haga. Noah sufría por el dolor de tu madre, y yo igual. – contestó, apenado.

\- Debiste habérselo quitado, ella te mintió. – dijo, mostrando frustración.

\- Hubiera sido una bajeza. Es un bebé indefenso, necesita el cuidado y alimento que sólo Zelda puede brindarle. Vive con ella desde que nació.

\- ¿Entonces vas a renunciar a él?

\- Eso nunca. Zelda y yo llegamos a un acuerdo con tal de no quitarle a mi hijo. Enviará a Impa con el niño para que pasemos tiempo juntos. Quiero que me conozca y me quiera. – dijo, sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me alegro que así sea. Me sorprende enormemente ese afecto que has ganado por el bebé.

\- Desde la primera vez que lo vi, sentí algo especial por él, sin embargo, nada se compara a lo acontecido el día de hoy al tenerlo entre mis brazos. Nació de mi alma un amor que jamás había experimentado, como si lo hubiera tenido dormido. Amo a mi hijo y quiero cuidarlo siempre, y si para lograrlo me debo conformar con verlo unos pocos días a la semana, para mi es más que suficiente. Ya que tengo que vivir con el dolor de estar sin la mujer que amo, al menos, el pasar con Noah compensará esa llaga de mi corazón. – expresó, desconsolado.

\- ¿No entiendo cómo lo pudo haber ocultado?

\- Es una larga historia, pero todo se resume a que si el consejo se entera que fue madre sin estar casada, que se enredó con un tipo como yo, eso podría perjudicarla tanto a ella como a nuestro bebé. Sabes cómo son las leyes en esta tierra.

\- Comprendo. Por mi parte, sabes que no diré nada, para mí el bebé seguirá siendo su protegido. – dijo el soldado, calmando así a su amigo.

\- Te lo agradezco. Sinceramente, todo esto es una locura, no sé por cuánto tiempo podrá ocultar que Noah es nuestro hijo, pero mientras eso pase, lo protegeré de todo mal… a ambos.

Ravio sólo guardó silencio ante las palabras de su amigo, quien estaba completamente desencajado por todo lo que había pasado en una sola noche. No dijo nada, sólo lo dejó desahogarse y asimilar el abrupto cambio que se había presentado en su vida de un momento a otro. Convertirse en padre.

* * *

Ni bien llegó el amanecer, Zelda se dirigió con Noah a la habitación de Impa, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior. La Sheikah escuchó cada una de sus palabras, impactada de la fuerte discusión que la pareja tuvo y la determinación que Link mostró al querer llevarse al pequeño sin duda alguna. Ante eso, tuvo deseos de tomar represalias con Ravio por haberle contado la verdad al guerrero, aunque con ello sólo se contradecía, pues ella misma no evitó que el soldado cumpla con el objetivo de que su amigo se enterara.

La regente habló del acuerdo al que Link y ella habían llegado, el cual a Impa le pareció, entre todo lo que se había enterado, justo y razonable, pues Link era su padre y tenía todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con su hijo, de conocerlo y de cuidarlo, además con la amenaza que había hecho de llevárselo en caso de impedir sus deseos, no tenían más opción que acceder.

Un par de días transcurrieron luego de aquel suceso, hasta que Impa recibió una carta del joven héroe, donde este le indicaba el día y la hora en la que debía llevar a su hijo, incluyendo la cantidad de veces que deseaba verlo en la semana. Desde ese momento, la Sheikah cumplió con lo que se le había pedido, y llevó a Noah a Villa Kakariko para que se encuentre con Link.

Impa se sorprendió en sobremanera de ver que el pequeño se sintió a gusto con su padre desde el primer momento en que lo colocó en sus brazos. Noah lo miraba con cariño, con simpatía, cosa que enternecía tremendamente el corazón de Link, haciéndolo sentir dichoso de saberse padre de una criatura tan encantadora. Lo amaba, y su hijo estaba aprendiendo a amarlo, demostrando así que la unión entre un padre y su hijo era un lazo eteno.

No pasaron muchas semanas para que la noticia que el héroe elegido tenía un hijo corriera como pólvora, motivo por el que muchas mujeres se decepcionaron al saber que el joven del que estaban encantadas ya pertenecía a otra, o al menos tenía un lazo muy fuerte que lo unía a la susodicha. Muchos trataron de averiguar con el guerrero, ya sea sutilmente o de manera directa, quién era la madre del pequeño, pero Link no respondía aquello, evadía la pregunta, o si ya eran demasiado insistentes, contestaba con seriedad que eso era sólo asunto de él, de nadie más.

El guerrero se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando su bebé llegaba de visita, pasaban un día entero juntos. Siempre lo llevaba de paseo junto con Epona por las vastas llanuras del reino, protegiéndolo entre sus brazos para que no sufriera ninguna caída. La manera en la que lo alimentaba era por medio de fórmulas que Impa le facilitaba por medio de un biberón, siendo esas horas las más calmadas para ambos, donde el joven se encantaba de ver lo bien alimentado que su amada tenía a su bebé.

Incluso, un día lo llevó de visita a Ordon, y si en Villa Kakariko había causado sorpresa por la noticia, en su hogar provocó completo impacto. Como era de esperarse, recibió un sinfín de preguntas, a las que simplemente respondió igual que siempre, que el nombre de la madre de su hijo prefería guardarlo para sí mismo, que no tenía importancia, pues lo único valioso era el hijo que ambos compartían. Sin embargo, sólo a una persona no le ocultó la verdad, a Moy, quien se sorprendió mucho con la noticia, pero juró mantenerla en secreto para apoyar a Link y a su casi nieto.

Sea cual sea el momento que compartieran, Link y Noah eran muy felices cuando estaban juntos. Lo triste eran las despedidas. Cada vez que Impa llegaba por las noches a llevarse al bebé, este lloraba desconsolado, estirando sus bracitos para que su papá lo vuela a cargar y no los separen. Era ahí que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, separarse de su hijo era desgarrador, pero al menos tenía el consuelo que en unos días volvería a verlo, cosa que no sucedería en el caso de su amada, a quien extrañaba inmensamente todas sus solitarias noches, cuando más necesitaba sus besos y caricias.

Todas las noches fantaseaba una maravillosa vida junto a Zelda y Noah, donde los tres juntos formaban un maravilloso hogar. Ante esa imagen, no podía evitar derramar dolorosas lágrimas, sabiendo que su más anhelado sueño jamás podría cumplirse, pues no solamente debía ser cómplice del escondite de su hijo ante la frialdad del consejo, sino que tenía que estar lejos de ella, necesitado del amor que le juró en todos los apasionados encuentros que tuvieron, los cuales no fueron más que dolorosas mentiras.

* * *

Como todas las noches, Impa regresaba de Villa Kakariko con el pequeño Noah en brazos, quien después de haber llorado tanto debido a la separación con su padre, terminaba agotado y se quedaba dormido.

La Sheikah, con cuidado, abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa, quien desde hace unas semanas había adquirido una peculiar costumbre. Se sentaba en su balcón a contemplar la noche, en completo silencio, cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que se encontraba encantada admirando las estrellas, pero aquello era todo lo contrario. Zelda había caído presa de una profunda tristeza que la consumía día con día, motivo por el que se aislaba y permanecía callada, sólo se restablecía si tenía que atender a su pequeño, el único que le arrancaba sonrisas de los labios.

\- Zelda…

Al escuchar el llamado de su tutora, se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado. Se puso de pie de inmediato, y se acercó a cargar a su pequeño, quien se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su madre, sin despertarse. Zelda estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó la princesa.

\- Claro que sí. Noah ya comió… y Link te envía esto.

Impa colocó en la mano de la princesa una bolsa de rupias, motivo por el que la joven se puso seria. No quería recibirla, pero la Sheikah insistió.

\- No entiendo por qué Link envía dinero. A mi hijo no le falta nada. – dijo Zelda, molesta.

\- Porque es un hombre responsable. Él sabe perfectamente que su dinero no beneficiará en nada, pero lo hace porque su deber es velar por su hijo. Quiere involucrarse en todo. – contestó Impa, firme.

\- De todas maneras no lo veo necesario.

Sin decir más, Zelda acostó a su pequeño en la cuna, para luego sentase en el borde de la cama y quedarse en silencio. Impa estaba sumamente preocupada por ella, desde hace unas semanas había presentado drásticos cambios en su estado de ánimo. Sabía que los motivos de su tristeza se debían a todo lo que implicaba su vida; el yugo de su cargo, estar separada del hombre que amaba, ocultar a su bebé como si fuera una vergüenza. Todo se resumía en tristeza y desdicha.

\- Zelda…

\- ¿Noah… volvió a llorar al separarse de Link? – preguntó, con la mirada perdida en su hijo.

\- Sí, como siempre. Sabes muy bien que le ha tomado mucho cariño, ama a su padre y le duele…

En ese momento, las palabras de Impa se silenciaron, pues la regente empezó a llorar desconsolada. Decidió salir al balcón para no despertar a su bebé con sus quejidos. Su protectora no dudó en seguirla.

\- Querida… no llores.

\- Me desgarra el corazón que mi pequeño llore por su papá, que tenga que ser dividido para pasar tiempo con él y conmigo, siendo Link el más afectado, pues sólo se conforma de disfrutar a nuestro bebé unos cuantos días a la semana. No es justo… soy una desalmada. – expresó, destrozada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú también estás sufriendo, eres otra víctima. Aquí el único culpable es el infeliz de Abel. Por eso, insisto que debes decirle la verdad a Link. – dijo Impa, angustiada.

\- No insistas… estoy hundida y no tengo escapatoria. Talvez tenga que ocultar a mi hijo por siempre, y cuando crezca involucrarlo en este estúpido juego.

\- Todo se va a solucionar. Las Diosas no te van a abandonar.

\- Hace tiempo que ellas me abandonaron… y no las culpo, me merezco eso y más. Voy a tomar un baño, vigila a Noah, por favor.

\- Está bien…

Finalizando su conversación, Zelda se encerró en el baño a tomar una larga ducha, mientras que Impa, a medida que escuchaba la caída del agua, se consternaba terriblemente por el estado en el que había caído su pupila, lo cual no tenía duda que se trataba de una profunda depresión.

Temía terriblemente que aquella enfermedad termine tomando a la joven por completo, hasta el punto de acabar con su luz propia.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso en la tierra de Hyrule, mientras que Link y Zelda agradecían que su amado hijo Noah había cumplido otro mes de vida. Zelda sabía que ese día al pequeño le correspondía pasar con su padre, motivo por el que Impa tenía que llevarlo a él como todas las semanas… pero inesperadamente, algo ocurrió.

De un momento a otro, debido a una urgente reunión con el consejo, la Sheikah le dijo a su pupila que por ese día no podía llevar al niño con su padre, motivo por el que Zelda entró en desesperación, pues sabía de lo que Link podía ser capaz de hacer si no se cumplía con su petición de ver a su hijo en los días que se había dispuesto.

La joven se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con su pequeño en brazos, mientras que este miraba ansioso la maleta donde sabía estaban guardadas sus cosas, la cual asociaba con la visita a su papá. Zelda notó que su bebé empezó a ponerse inquieto, siendo la única razón su esperado encuentro con el guerrero.

\- Mi amor, cálmate, ¿sí? – pidió con ternura.

A pesar de la dulzura con la que Zelda le habló a su retoño, este empezó a producir pucheros y balbuceos por querer ir a ver a su padre. Se sentía triste de pensar que su madre no quería cumplir con su deseo.

\- Sé que tienes muchas ganas de ver a tu papá, pero Impa…

Zelda enmudeció a ver como los ojitos de su bebé empezaban a humedecerse, a pesar que se esforzaba por ser bien portado como siempre. Zelda empezó a ponerse ansiosa. Deseaba complacer a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo le angustiaba encontrarse con Link, pues aquello le entristecía en el alma por todo el dolor que le había causado, por amarlo con la fiereza que lo hacía y padecer con su lejanía, con su desprecio por haberlo lastimado; y lo más reciente, haberle ocultado que ambos tenían un hijo en común. Sino llevaba a Noah con su padre, este sin duda iría al palacio a arrebatárselo, además de que su bebé sufriría, y eso es algo que no podía tolerar.

\- Diosas, ¿qué hago?

Luego de plantearse esa pregunta, con mucho esfuerzo, tomó una decisión que talvez le haría arrepentirse, pero por complacer a los seres que más amaba, estaba dispuesta a ese sacrificio.

* * *

Una hora había esperado el guerrero por la llegada de su hijo, pero este no fue llevado a sus brazos como estaba previsto, Impa nunca había tocado su puerta. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso el acuerdo al que se había llegado perdió importancia? ¿Creyeron que se iba a conformar con ver a su hijo sólo unas cuantas semanas? De ninguna manera, mucho menos en el día en que su bebé cumplía otro mes de vida, lo cual tenía muy presente, pues desde que se enteró de su existencia, incluso sin saber que era su hijo, se dedicó a observar cada etapa de su crecimiento.

\- Ya tu madre se encargó de acabar con la hermosa relación que teníamos, pero no permitiré que te arrebate de mis brazos. Eso no.

Decidido a cumplir con su amenaza, Link salió de su hogar, dispuesto a tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. El dolor lo había cegado tanto que no analizaba que su impulsivo actuar no era del todo justo, pues en vez de investigar los motivos de la demora de su hijo, daba por hecho que no querían permitirle verlo. Él también estaba a cayendo en un pozo de profunda desolación y tristeza.

Enervado hasta el alma, abrió la puerta de su vivienda, cambiando su enfurecido semblante por uno totalmente sorprendido, causando que su corazón esté a punto de salírsele del pecho. Frente a él estaba su hijo, quien le sonreía con gracia e inocencia… pero los brazos que lo sostenían no eran los de Impa.

\- Buenos días, Link.

No pudo articular palabra ante la persona que tenía enfrente, Zelda, su amada princesa. La joven había dejado toda su elegancia digna de la realeza, reemplazándola por los vestidos que usó en la época en la que salía con él de paseo por todos lados, camuflándose de las miradas curiosas, donde sólo los dos existían. Su alma se estremeció al verla tan hermosa, provocando que rememore los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos, el amor que disfrutaron, y que de ninguna manera había dejado de sentir.

Por otra parte, Zelda estaba en completo silencio, compartiendo los mismos recuerdos que su amado. Tenía muy presente la manera en la que estaba vestida, de la cual fue consciente una vez que se vio en el espejo, pero que por falta de tiempo no pudo modificar. O más bien, no tuvo deseos de hacerlo.

La pareja se quedó contemplándose con encantamiento y angustiante deseo, hasta que la pequeña voz de su bebé los sacó de su trance. Fue ahí, que Link tuvo la capacidad de hablar.

\- Buenos días, Zelda. Qué sorpresa verte… creí que no iba a ver a mi hijo hoy, por eso…

\- Pues creíste mal, Link. Impa tuvo un compromiso con el consejo, por eso he venido yo a traerte a Noah. – dijo Zelda, esforzándose para parecer seria.

\- Te lo agradezco, porque yo ya estaba dispuesto a ir a verlo. – dijo con firmeza.

\- Ya te diste cuenta que no fue necesario que lo hagas. Nuestro acuerdo ha sido cumplido y he traído a nuestro bebé contigo. Hoy es un día especial, cumple meses.

\- Lo sé, lo tengo muy presente.

Con las manos temblorosas, Zelda colocó a su hijo en los brazos de su padre, para luego acariciar su cabeza y dedicarle unas cariñosas palabras.

\- Impa regresará en la noche por ti, mi amor. Pórtate bien con tu papá.

Y finalizando sus palabras, besó a su bebé en la frente para luego darse la media vuelta y empezar la retirada, pero un estruendoso sonido la detuvo de manera abrupta. Noah empezó a llorar al ver como Zelda se iba, motivo por el que la joven se volteó rápidamente para ir a consolarlo, pensando que algo le había ocurrido, pero en el momento que se acercó, este cesó su llanto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mi vida? – preguntó la princesa, preocupada.

\- Talvez tiene hambre. – dijo Link.

\- Eso no es posible, le acabo de dar de comer.

\- Empezó a llorar apenas te fuiste… talvez no desea estar conmigo. – dijo, apenado.

\- No digas eso, Link. Noah te adora, es inmensamente feliz contigo. – refutó Zelda, mostrando seguridad.

\- No quiero forzar a mi hijo a estar conmigo sino quiere. Es mejor que te lo lleves.

Dolido por la situación ocurrida, Link colocó a su bebé en los brazos de su amada, para luego disponerse a regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar a su hijo llorar, motivo por el que se dio la vuelta a verlo, y descubrió como este estiraba sus brazos para que lo cargue.

Tanto él como Zelda se miraron confundidos, queriendo entender las razones por las que su bebé actuaba de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos podía irse porque Noah estallaba en llanto. No es que deseaba estar con uno más que con otro; él quería estar con los dos.

\- No quiere separarse de ninguno de los dos. – dijo Zelda, sorprendida.

La pareja se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, casi inmóviles debido a que si se separaban, su hijo lloraba. Fue entonces, que de los labios de Link salieron unas palabras involuntarias, las cuales simplemente pronunció por inercia, demostrando así sus inconscientes deseos.

\- ¿Quieres pasar el día con nosotros?

Ante esa pregunta, el corazón de la princesa empezó a latir con desmedida fuerza, creyendo que el planteamiento que su amado le había hecho se trataba de un sueño. Uno que hace mucho tiempo había anhelado realizar…


	14. Anhelos efímeros

**Capítulo 14: Anhelos efímeros**

La brisa seguía meciendo con gracia y delicadeza las hojas de los árboles de la Villa Kakariko, refrescando las alborotadas alas de los diferentes tipos de pájaros que se encontraban descansando en los troncos y ramas del mismo. Las criaturas habían silenciado su dulce canto, pues al parecer estaban atentos a la conversación que se estaba dando entre cierta pareja.

Zelda había quedado en completo silencio con la propuesta que su amado le había hecho, simplemente no podía concebirla. El hombre al que había herido en el alma, el que la despreciaba por todo el daño que le había hecho, le estaba pidiendo a ella que pase el día junto con él y el hijo que habían concebido juntos, algo con lo que había fantaseado por largos e interminables meses.

Por otra parte, el corazón de Link latía con una prisa inmisericorde, pues no entendía cómo de su boca pudo haber salido semejante propuesta. Obvio deseaba con toda su alma pasar tiempo con su hijo y la mujer que amaba, pero le costaba concebir o perdonar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que esta le había causado, el cómo lo había utilizado y destrozado el corazón en aquella época en la que creyó que había encontrado el amor a su lado. Pedirle que los acompañe era un deseo que le había nacido de la nada, y aunque no se arrepentía, si se sentía algo incómodo de ver que su amada no respondía...

\- Te pido disculpas, creo que no debí…

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Que…?

\- Acepto pasar el día con ustedes, no tengo ningún pendiente en el palacio, así que puedo hacerlo. Nuestro bebé no tiene por qué sufrir por culpa de nosotros, merece pasar tranquilo y contento, sin involucrarse en nuestras diferencias. Mucho más en este día que cumple seis meses. – dijo la joven, acariciando la frente de Noah.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo no quiero que mi presencia te sea desagradable. – dijo, incómodo.

\- No es desagradable… me es encantadora.

Link sintió que su corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar aquel adjetivo por parte de la princesa, aunque no por eso cambió la seriedad de su semblante. Zelda, por su parte, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, y aunque no se arrepentía de haber expresado lo que sentía, si estaba avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar de manera tan impulsiva. Por un instante, el guerrero tuvo deseos de creerle, de dejarse llevar por tan sencillo, pero hermoso halago, y acercarse a ella a abrazarla y besarla, expresarle que para él estar en su compañía era una maravillosa honra para su cuerpo y alma, pero decidió callar por orgullo, pues las heridas aún seguían abiertas y sangrantes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, pues muchos sentimientos contradictorios los estaban consumiendo desde lo profundo de su alma; sin embargo, su sentir no pudo durar mucho a causa de su retoño. El pequeño Noah empezó a moverse inquieto en los brazos de su madre, pues empezaba a sentirse aburrido. Se suponía que iban a realizar un sinfín de actividades divertidas, y ver a sus padres parados como estatuas era todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Ya que él no podía caminar, por el momento, que al menos ellos tengan la consideración de hacerlo por él.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento y esforzándose por sonreír, Link decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba su bebé y estirar los brazos para que Zelda se lo entregue, cosa que ella realizó en el momento.

\- Oye, cálmate, ¿sí? Recién acabas de llegar y ya te estás inquietando. Ya vamos a salir en este momento. – dijo Link, uniendo su frente con la de su bebé.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Zelda.

\- A recoger algo para Noah, ¿me permites?

Link le ofreció su brazo a su amada para escoltarla como un simple gesto de caballerosidad, manteniendo su rostro serio para no ponerse en evidencia, aunque muy en el fondo, aquella acción le encantaba debido a la cercanía con ella, por más que se sintiera dolido por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Zelda al inicio se mostró dudosa, pero luego de unos segundo, tomó el brazo del guerrero y se aproximó más hacia él, lo que provocó que no pueda evitar deleitarse con el aroma que este se encontraba emanando, aquel que se asemejaba tanto a los bosques y le fascinaba, y el que extrañaba todas las solitarias noches que necesitaba de su desesperada compañía.

A medida que la pareja caminaba, el pequeño Noah no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Por varias ocasiones, se acercaba a Link para jalarle los aretes de sus orejas, motivo por el que el joven se quejaba y lo alzaba para alejarlo de las mismas. Ante eso, Zelda no pudo evitar reírse, pues nunca se imaginó que su pequeño hiciera esa clase de travesuras, pues con ella nunca las hizo, que usaba todo tipo de joyería y de varios tamaños, a lo mucho sólo las tocaba, pero con su padre se divertía sin reprimirse en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Acaso nunca tendrás compasión de mis pobres orejas? – preguntó Link a su bebé, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que te lo hace? – cuestionó la princesa.

\- Lo hace siempre. Cada vez que puede, aprovecha mis descuidos para jalar mis argollas. Es muy travieso.

La pareja se miró mutuamente y empezó a reírse con sutileza, pero en ese instante, al descubrir la acción que habían cometido, guardaron silencio y se miraron avergonzados, sonrojándose hasta más no poder mientras volteaban el rostro. Noah reía con picardía, al parecer su pequeña travesura había dado resultado, y por ese motivo fue el que continuó con la ligera risa que sus padres habían anulado.

Los jóvenes siguieron con su recorrido, dejando de lado su bochornoso sentir. Pudieron darse cuenta que todas las personas a su alrededor los observaban con interés, aunque para suerte de la princesa, nadie podían reconocerla por su sencilla vestimenta. Por supuesto, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, pues la misteriosa madre del hijo de uno de los jóvenes más deseados de la zona estaba de visita, y encima agarrada de su brazo como si fuera su pareja. Ya se podían ver algunos rostros decepcionados por los alrededores.

Finalmente, la pareja y su bebé llegaron a su destino, motivo por el que la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, pues no se imaginó que llegarían precisamente a ese peculiar sitio.

\- ¿La Montaña de la Muerte? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó, nerviosa.

\- Pues aquí me van a entregar el regalo de Noah.

\- Pero los Goron me conocen, no quiero que me vean.

\- Tranquila, créeme que con esa ropa nadie te reconoce. Te ves hermosa, pero nada que ver con lo que tú eres.

Una vez más los impulsos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, y esta vez Link fue el segundo en cometerlo. La princesa se sonrojó al haber sido halagada por parte de su amado, palabras que desde hace mucho tiempo había anhelado escuchar. Por otro lado, el guerrero se sintió abochornado por haberse dejado dominar por sus emociones, por lo mucho que se dejaba cautivar por la mujer que amaba. Inmediatamente se adentró a la montaña para que la princesa no se dé cuenta del rubor de su rostro, aunque de todas maneras ella ya lo había notado.

Zelda vio desde la lejanía como Link se reunía con uno de los Gorons, quien luego de entregarle un objeto, se retiró sin decir nada más. Después de unos minutos, el guerrero ya estuvo de regreso junto con su hijo y su madre, dispuesto a continuar con todo lo planeado.

\- ¿Qué te entregó el Goron? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Ya lo verás.

La princesa guardó silencio ante la respuesta del joven, sintiéndose muy en el fondo ansiosa por saber qué ocultaba. Sin poder evitarlo, Link se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación, pues sabía muy bien lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser Zelda cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

\- Vamos al lago Hylia, Noah no lo conoce, incluso hasta podría enseñarle como se pesca, entre otras cosas. – sugirió Link.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – contestó Zelda, sonriéndole a su bebé.

\- Una vez que lleguemos, le daré su obsequio.

\- Está bien. Nos iremos cuando gustes.

Link sacó su silbato del bolsillo y lo usó para llamar a Epona, quien tardó pocos segundos en llegar hasta donde su amo. Con la llegada de la yegua, Noah gritó emocionado, mientras estiraba sus bracitos para poder tocarla, y por ese motivo, Zelda se acercó para que su bebé pudiera hacerlo. Ante las caricias del pequeño, la equina se mostró alegre y complacida.

El guerrero se acercó hasta donde se estaba la princesa, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en la yegua, lo cual causó en él un gran estremecimiento al haber tenido esa clase de roce, sentir que fue compartido por ella. Zelda se sentía totalmente abochornada. Luego de unos segundos, Link se subió a su corcel y se posicionó detrás de su hijo y su madre, asegurándose de resguardarlos por completo.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de sostenerlos a los dos.

\- Gracias.

Y finalizando con sus palabras, la familia se encaminó a los terrenos pertenecientes al lago Hylia.

* * *

Epona llegó a los frescos valles del lago Hylia, el cual con el paso del tiempo había cambiado con el retorno de la paz a la sagrada tierra de las Diosas. El turismo había aumentado, por lo que familias de varias regiones, e incluso de zonas ajenas a Hyrule, habían llegado para disfrutar de las bondades del estanque y pasar un momento agradable, lo cual era buscado por Link para con su amada y su hijo.

La yegua se detuvo, permitiendo que Link se baje y ayude a la princesa a hacer lo mismo. El pequeño Noah gritó emocionado al ver toda el agua y pasto que estaba a su alrededor, un paisaje maravilloso y fresco que tenía el privilegio de contemplar por primera vez. Zelda se sentía feliz y liberada de ver a su bebé tan contento y relajado, lejos de las frívolas paredes del palacio en las que tenía que estar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado, aunque por supuesto, eso era algo que ella también necesitaba, un escape de tantas responsabilidades que la ahogaban.

Link se sentía dichoso de ver que su bebé y su princesa estaban contentos en el lugar al que los había traído, aunque con la melancolía en el fondo de su corazón de saber que no eran la familia real que tanto deseaba; de estar casado con la mujer que le había robado por completo el corazón. El joven decidió tranquilizarse, dejando de lado sus dolorosos pensamientos, así que esforzándose por sonreír, se acercó hasta donde Zelda se encontraba y tomó a su bebé en brazos.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar? ¿Te gustaría ver lo grande que es? – preguntó Link a su hijo, hablándole con cariño.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Link desvió su mirada hacia la torre más alta del lago Hylia, el mismo sitio en donde había conocido a Auru cuando se encontraba buscando la manera de llegar al desierto. Después de eso, posó su mirada en la princesa, quien lo observaban entre sonrojada y confundida; no sabía cómo comportarse delante de él.

\- ¿Sabías que… ahí me conocí con Auru? – comentó Link, sacando un tema de conversación.

\- Si lo sabía, él me lo contó. – respondió, tímida.

\- ¿Vamos a la torre? La vista está preciosa y quiero que nuestro bebé la vea… y tú también.

\- Está bien, yo tampoco me he subido a la torre, así que si me gustaría.

Link le cedió su brazo a la regente, por lo que esta, sonrojada, lo tomó y se dirigió con él hasta donde estaba la torre, subiendo la pequeña escalera que llevaba hasta la misma. La estructura era más alta de lo que ella lo había visto desde la lejanía, motivo por el que le preocupó el cómo podrían subir con su bebé.

\- Link, ¿cómo…?

\- No te preocupes, yo amarraré a Noah en mi espalda para que no se caiga. Sube tu primero, por favor.

\- ¿Yo primero? Pero es que….

Link se dio cuenta que la princesa se había sonrojado sin motivo aparente, aunque luego de unos segundos descubrió de qué se trataba el asunto. Ahora era él el que se sentía abochornado.

\- Cierto, el vestido es corto… que tonto. Discúlpame. – dijo, riéndose nervioso.

\- No te preocupes. Mejor suban ustedes primero y cuida que Noah no se te caiga. – pidió, preocupada.

\- Tranquila, no es la primera vez que escalo grandes altura con él.

\- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – preguntó, espantada.

\- ¿Acaso creías que nos quedábamos encerrados en casa cuando Impa me lo llevaba? Sabes que eso no es lo mío.

Link se amarró a su bebé a la espalda y subió la escalera de la torre. Zelda empezó a seguirlos, pero con terror observó cómo el joven subía con su pequeño, motivo por el que temió que el amarre se zafe y este se caiga. Por suerte nada sucedió.

Finalmente, todos llegaron a la cima de la torre. La vista que se mostraba frente a ellos era maravillosa, hasta podían observar el desierto desde la lejanía, el que ahora se encontraba liberado de monstruos. Zelda se sentía encantada con el paisaje, el que por primera vez podía contemplar sin tener que hacerlo desde el balcón de su palacio, desde su perpetuo encierro. El bebé estaba muy emocionado, pegaba gritos mientras luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Link, pues pensaba que hasta podría volar entre las suaves nubes de algodón del cielo que lo cubría.

\- Todo es precioso, y Noah está muy contento. – dijo Zelda, emocionada.

\- ¿Y tú estás contenta? – preguntó a Link, mirando a la princesa con timidez.

\- Mucho… todo se ve maravilloso desde aquí.

\- Talvez no pueda darle mucho a mi hijo, pero al menos quiero que conozca todo lo que a mí me fue negado desde muy pequeño, y que recién pude hacerlo hasta hace poco.

\- No es poco, Link. Le estas enseñando a nuestro hijo a ser libre, no un alma encerrada como lo soy yo, que a duras penas puede sacarlo de paseo al jardín del palacio o a la pradera cercana. – contestó, apenada.

\- Zelda…

Link se quedó impactado por las palabras de su amada, las cuales se escuchaban cargadas de tristeza. Él la entendía perfectamente, pues a pesar de tener una vida distinta, desde muy pequeño tuvo que estar encerrado en Ordon, aislado del mundo al que siempre se le había negado de conocer por su seguridad; sus vivencias no eran muy diferentes a la de la princesa. Sin poder evitarlo, colocó una mano en su hombro para animarla, motivo por el que Zelda alzó su apenada mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

\- Mi vida no es muy diferente a la tuya, pues antes de mi periplo, el único mundo que me rodeaba era Ordon. Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de conocer un poco más, no debemos desaprovecharlo, mucho menos ahora que nuestro bebé está pequeño, así tengamos que mantenerlo oculto por el momento. – dijo Link, frustrado de la situación al que debían someterse su bebé y su amada.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que te agradezco por todo lo que haces por él.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto. Creo que ya es momento de darle nuestro regalo a Noah.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Nuestro? – preguntó, sorprendida.

Link colocó a Noah en los brazos de Zelda. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una caja de terciopelo color azul marino. Al abrirla, tomó una pequeña esclava de oro, en el centro de esta estaba escrita el nombre del bebé. La princesa observó la joya maravillada, mientras el guerrero la sacaba de su empaque.

\- Está preciosa… tiene su nombre. – expresó la princesa.

\- Y no sólo eso, en el reverso hay más.

Link le dio la vuelta a la pulsera, y Zelda se sorprendió al ver que estaban escritas dos letras que se le hicieron muy conocidas. Las iniciales que representaban su nombre y el del joven. Los padres de Noah.

\- Link…

\- Es por eso que te dije que este es un regalo de parte de los dos para nuestro bebé en sus seis meses de vida. – dijo el guerrero, colocándole la pulsera a su bebé.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no debiste molestarte, mucho menos que el regalo sea de parte de los dos.

\- No fue ninguna molestia, sino todo lo contrario, fue un placer. Tú y yo somos parte de la vida de nuestro bebé y así será por siempre, así que si no estamos juntos, por lo menos lo estaremos por medio de él. Noah es nuestro lazo, no lo olvides.

No lo demostraron, pero con aquellas palabras tuvieron inmensas ganas de llorar. Como añoraban cumplir con el sueño de casarse y formar un hogar junto con su bebé, estar juntos bajo la bendición de las Diosas y cada uno cumplir con el destino que se les había encomendado, pero al parecer su amor era un impedimento para eso, y aquello les desangraba el alma terriblemente.

Por el bien de su bebé y por no arruinarle su día, decidieron restablecerse y bajar de la torre para planificar la siguiente actividad que harían, lo cual sería una decisión difícil por todo lo atractivo que les rodeaba. El medio día había iniciado y la pareja tenía hambre, aunque aquello lo manifestó en primera instancia el pequeño Noah, quien empezó a balbucear su necesidad a su madre, mostrándose ansioso e inquieto.

\- Preparé algunas cosas para comer y beber, pero las dejé en el equipaje que Epona está resguardando. Ya regreso, iré a verlas. – dijo el joven, alarmado por los quejidos de su hijo.

Link se apresuró a ir a ver la comida, pues entre las cosas se encontraban la leche y los biberones de Noah, quien ya se estaba desesperando por su preciado alimento. El joven se tardó aproximadamente unos dos minutos en regresar, y pudo ver a Zelda sentada en el suelo, de espaldas con su bebé en brazos.

\- Lamento la tardanza, es que no podía desatar la…

El joven se quedó mudo ante la escena que tenía en frente, la más dulce y conmovedora que pudo haber imaginado. Su amada se encontraba amamantando a su bebé, mientras que con su mano acariciaba con ternura su delicada cabeza; el pequeño miraba a su mamá encantado, agradecido por el amor que esta le daba. Al notar que el guerrero la había descubierto, Zelda se sonrojó terriblemente, cosa que hizo que Link se percate de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo siento, yo no quise…

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy alimentando a nuestro bebé. – contestó, tratando de calmarse.

\- No quiero que te sientas incómoda o con vergüenza.

\- Contigo jamás podría sentir vergüenza, me conoces en todo sentido.

Link se sonrojó ante las palabras de la princesa, pero las mismas eran totalmente ciertas. La conocía en todo sentido, en cuerpo y alma, y ver la tierna escena de ella alimentando a su bebé le fascinaba. Sin pensarlo, se sentó al lado de ella a contemplarla, incluso le ofreció ayuda en cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Por otra parte, Zelda se sentía feliz de recibir tales atenciones por parte de su amado, por unos segundos se imaginó que tenía la maravillosa vida que todas las noches soñaba, y por la que lloraba al día siguiente cuando se daba cuenta que nada de eso había sido realidad.

Luego que el bebé terminó de alimentarse, Link y Zelda se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo, y fue ahí que el guerrero inició con un tema de conversación importante.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo que dije la otra vez.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, curiosa.

\- Que eras una irresponsable por la clase de vida que le dabas a Noah, el día que me enteré que era mi hijo. Nuestro bebé es maravilloso, sano, y eso es gracias a tu amor y cuidados, en el cual yo recién me estoy involucrando. – confesó, sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- Lo que dijiste fue producto del enojo. Es mejor olvidarlo.

\- Yo no puedo, por eso necesito que me perdones para poder ser mejor persona y padre. Por favor.

\- Está bien, Link. A mí también perdóname por haberte ocultado lo de nuestro pequeño.

\- Ya todo está olvidado, lo único que me importa el que él está feliz en estos momentos.

Link tomó en brazos al pequeño y lo colocó en el césped para que intente gatear, ya tenía los meses para que empiece a hacerlo. Zelda se preocupó ante esa imagen, pues no quería que se ensucie con el polvo y la tierra.

\- ¡Link, no lo pongas en el suelo! – exclamó, preocupada.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya tiene edad para que empiece a gatear, lo cual es bueno para fortalecer sus extremidades y desarrollar sus reflejos. – respondió, soltando una carcajada.

\- Pero…

\- Está muy bien que lo cuides, pero tampoco lo sobreprotejas mucho. Además, no es la primera vez que lo pongo en el suelo para que trate de hacerlo. Si se ensucia lo cambiamos de ropa, ¿sí? – sugirió el joven para tratar de calmar a su amada.

La princesa terminó por asimilar lo que el guerrero le dijo, pues debía aceptar que su bebé empiece a crear su propia independencia. Nunca había permitido que gatee, tampoco le habían hablado de eso, o talvez ni a ella misma se lo permitieron a esa edad porque no era adecuado que una princesa se ensucie en el suelo, sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas, pues ver como Link incentivaba a que su hijo dé sus primeros pasos con sus brazos y piernas, se había convertido en algo sumamente importante, lo cual le serviría para su desarrollo a corto plazo. Decidió unírsele a su amado y ayudar a Noah a que se mueva para que inicie con la actividad del gateo, cosa que convertiría en parte de su rutina diaria.

Estuvieron en esa animada actividad un buen tiempo, en el que el pequeño Noah logró dar algunos pasos, después de eso, la familia se dirigió a seguir recorriendo el lago Hylia. Link quiso llevar a Zelda y a su bebé a la zona de pesca en donde se encontraba Hena, la encargada del negocio. Después de la invasión, un puente había sido construido para poder traspasar hasta la zona norte del desembarcadero, por lo que no fue necesario tomar otro medio de transporte para llegar al sitio.

Al abrir la puerta, Zelda y Noah admiraron el maravilloso jardín que se encontraba dentro, decorado por los árboles de cerezo que se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas del lago. Una vez más, la princesa se sintió mal de no conocer tantas cosas de su reino, aunque trató de dejar de lado esas frustraciones sin sentido al ver que su bebé estaba contento. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Al llegar a la casa de Hena, Link tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta por la susodicha. La joven sonrió al ver su conocido cliente después de mucho tiempo, aunque se sorprendió de ver que este no venía solo, sino acompañado de una chica con su bebé. Por ese motivo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo obvio y evidente.

\- Vaya, pero si eres tú, Link. Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí. – dijo, animada.

\- Hola, Hena. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – respondió, sonriendo.

\- Y por lo visto no vienes solo, ¿eh? No sabía que te habías casado. Muy bonita familia.

Link y Zelda se sonrojaron ante las palabras de la joven, pero ninguno de los dos desmintió aquello, talvez porque inconscientemente deseaban ser la familia que había mencionado, la que soñaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Mucho gusto, señora, bienvenida a mi negocio. – dijo Hena.

\- Buenas tardes. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. – respondió Zelda, nerviosa.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer. Y permítame decirle que su bebé es precioso, se parece mucho a su padre.

\- Le agradezco sus palabras. – dijo la princesa, sonrojada.

\- Hena, hemos venido aquí para que nos alquiles un bote para pescar. – indicó Link.

\- Pues me temo que eso no será posible, mi querido Link.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Lamentablemente viniste en una mala época, pues tuve que enviar todos los botes a reparar. Ya les tocaba, hace tiempo que no se les brindaba mantenimiento.

\- Ya veo, que decepción. Quería que mi hijo vea como se pesca. – contestó, apenado.

\- ¡Hey, calma! ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que no vas a divertirte? En mi negocio nadie se aburre, y menos un bebé tan hermoso. He abierto un nuevo atractivo turístico que estoy segura les va a encantar.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó la princesa.

\- Un pequeño estanque para que las parejas pasen a solas un momento agradable... si me entienden, ¿verdad? – preguntó, pícara.

Zelda volteó el rostro con violencia ante las palabras de la chica, avergonzada, mientras que Link estaba tan sonrojado que un tomate era pálido a su lado. El pequeño Noah sólo reía, sin entenderlo, le agradaba el incómodo ambiente que se había formado entre sus padres.

\- Creo que no es momento ni lugar para hablar de eso. – dijo Link, abochornado.

\- Vamos, chicos, sólo fue una broma. Para ser sincera, si creé ese espacio con ese fin, total, es privado para el que lo alquila, pero también me lo han solicitado familias, así que no piensen que es sólo para parejitas desesperadas por algo de amor. Pueden nadar ahí perfectamente con su pequeño, el agua es fresca y libre de impurezas, como no puede ser de otra manera. – indicó la pescadora, promocionando su nuevo negocio.

\- Te agradecemos mucho tu oferta, pero no hemos traído la ropa adecuada para nadar. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¡Pero eso no es problema! Si he iniciado este nuevo negocio, es con todo lo que amerita. Vengan conmigo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Qué vengan!

La mujer, emocionada, arrastró a sus clientes al interior de su vivienda, en donde los prepararía para que disfruten de su popular atractivo turístico.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, Link salió del hogar de la pescadora. No se encontraba vestido con ninguna prenda, más que por una pantaloneta color azul que le habían prestado. Sinceramente, no se sentía nada cómodo, incluso hasta se preguntó a sí mismo cómo no refutó y aceptó vestirse, o más bien, desvestirse para adentrarse en aquel estanque. Estaba enojado por su falta de voluntad.

\- Esto es una tontería. Mejor le digo a Zelda que nos vayamos y…

Las palabras del joven se quedaron encerradas en los entresijos de su boca ante la imagen que tenía en frente, una que le robó por completo el aliento. Ahí estaba su amada, vestida únicamente por un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo, el cual para ser sincero, le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Verla de esa manera lo hizo perder por completo el sentido, rememorar las cientos de veces que la vio sin ninguna de esas prendas en la intimidad de su alcoba, lugar en donde la hizo suya. El joven no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante, lo que había reprimido por meses había salido a flote a una velocidad alarmante. Por otra parte, aunque disimulado a la perfección, Zelda también había perdido su mirada en el cuerpo de su hombre amado, en aquella musculatura que la enloquecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, hasta el punto de desear besar aquella piel que tanto le atraía. Dentro de ella, también el letargo del deseo había desaparecido. En lo que se refería a Noah, sólo observó a sus padres divertido, mientras yacía en los brazos de su madre y cubierto únicamente por una pequeña toalla; estaba desnudo debido a que no había ropa de su talla.

\- Vaya, Link, sí que eres un hombre con suerte. ¿Si la ves a tu esposa? Con ese cuerpo ni parece que fuera madre. Qué envidia. – dijo Hena, halagando a la princesa.

\- Este… yo… – balbuceó Link.

\- ¿Podrías llevarnos al estanque, por favor? – pidió Zelda, avergonzada.

\- Vaya, pero que impaciencia. Si no estuvieran con el bebé, hasta creería que les urge estar solos a los tortolitos. Está bien, síganme.

Sin duda se notaba que Hena no tenía idea que estaba tratando con la misma princesa Zelda, pero así era mejor, nadie debía descubrirla. La pescadora llevó a la pareja al nuevo estanque que se había construido, el cual se encontraba detrás de una larga y gruesa cortina de lianas con flores colgantes. Lo que yacía detrás de ellas les había quitado completamente el habla.

El pequeño estanque estaba conformado por la peculiar cristalina agua perteneciente al lago Hylia, mientras que varios lirios flotantes deambulaban en su superficie con gracia y encanto. Exóticas plantas y coloridas flores rodeaban el terreno, las que incluso crecían entre las piedras de variados tamaños que formaban parte del paisaje. Todo lo que se encontraba frente a la pareja era un sublime espectáculo que contemplaron en silencio.

\- Sólo miren, si hasta se quedaron mudos con semejante belleza. Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que disfruten… ah, y esto va por cortesía de la casa, pues tener a la familia del héroe elegido en mi negocio, no es cosa de todos los días.

La joven se retiró, dejando a la familia en soledad con el entorno. Link, sintiendo que el calor estaba a punto de consumirlo, y no precisamente por el clima, decidió ser el primero en meterse al agua para refrescarse. No había duda que el estanque lo relajaba de los nervios que lo invadían, y todo causado por los encantos de la mujer que amaba… tan cercana y lejana a la vez.

Después de unos minutos, Zelda se metió al agua con su bebé en brazos, quien desde el primer segundo que sintió el agua en su delicada piel, no perdió el tiempo en reírse a carcajadas y chapotear en el agua con sus manos. Había momentos que luchaba por zafarse de su madre para nadar por sí mismo, pero esta por miedo a que se hundiera no lo soltaba. Ya de por sí, los nervios de estar junto a su amado la atormentaban, pero que a eso se le sume el temor que su hijo se ahogue, la hacía sentir intranquila.

\- Tranquilo, Noah. Nademos juntos, solo no vas a hacerlo. – reprendió Zelda a su pequeño.

El bebé empezó a hacerle pucheros de frustración a su madre para que lo complazca, pero esta de ninguna manera iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Link observó la escena divertido, sobre todo al ver la excesiva preocupación que mostraba Zelda por su hijo.

\- ¿Sabías que los bebés tienen la capacidad de bucear?

\- Si, lo sé. – contestó la joven, sabiendo a donde quería llegar el guerrero.

\- Así es, así que pienso que deberías permitir que Noah lo haga aunque sea unos momentos. – sugirió, animado.

\- Pero me da miedo que se ahogue.

\- Vamos a vigilarlo. Tranquila, ¿sí? Yo me pondré en un extremo y tú lo vas a soltar lentamente. Mi idea es que nade hacia a mí.

\- De acuerdo…

Llena de dudas, la princesa soltó poco a poco a su bebé, hasta que este empezó a hundirse en el agua. Zelda aun lo sostenía de su pecho, dándole más libertad para que mueva sus extremidades. Noah vio que Link estaba frente a él, motivo por el nadó más aprisa hasta donde este se encontraba. El guerrero, orgulloso del pequeño logro de su retoño, lo recibió en sus brazos.

\- ¡Muy bien, mi pequeño! Sabía que lo ibas a hacer muy bien.

Link se hundió en el agua con su bebé, mientras que Zelda lanzó un grito de espanto al ver lo rápido que habían ocurrido las cosas. Ella también se escabulló en el agua para encontrarse con los hombres de su vida, quienes se sonreían en uno al otro mientras sus rostros se escondían por algunas algas. Luego de unos segundos salieron los tres, momento en el que la pareja se rió a carcajadas al ver que su hijo no paraba de balbucear debido a la emoción, pues no solamente estaba encantado de chapotear cual pato en el estanque, sino de estar rodeado de los seres que le habían dado la vida, sus amados padres.

Link y Zelda se sentían encantados el uno con el otro, a pesar que no lo admitían. Anhelaban que aquel momento familiar se vuelva eterno para que puedan cumplir con lo que más soñaban. Estar juntos por siempre y formar un hogar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de la misma animada manera, donde el héroe elegido y la princesa de la luz, se sentían dichosos de compartir entre ellos el fruto de su amor.

* * *

Las nubes del ocaso ya se habían asomado a cubrir a la tierra de Hyrule, mientras los pequeños pájaros ya se dirigían con prisa a descansar a la comodidad de sus nidos, de la misma manera que los habitantes de la ciudadela.

Impa se encontraba en el balcón de los aposentos de la princesa, preocupada de que esta aun no regresaba. Encima de la mesa de noche, Zelda había dejado una carta para ella, donde le indicaba que iba a dejar a Noah al lugar acordado y regresaba de inmediato, cosa que no sucedió y lo notó al salir de su larga reunión con los miembros del consejo.

\- Diosas, ¿a dónde habrá ido?

A los pocos segundos de haberse hecho esa pregunta, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Zelda entró con su bebé en brazos, quien se encontraba completamente dormido y acurrucado en su hombro, mostrando una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, llena de satisfacción. Por su parte, la princesa sonrió a su mentora, pero aquella expresión estaba cargada con una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia, pues el maravilloso día que había pasado junto a su amado e hijo, había llegado a su fin.

\- Buenas noches, Impa…

\- ¡Por las Diosas, Zelda, me tenías preocupada! – exclamó, preocupada.

\- Por favor, habla más bajito que despertarás a Noah. – pidió, colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

\- Lo siento… pero necesito saber dónde estabas. Salgo de mi reunión, veo tu nota y resulta que nunca regresaste de dejar a Noah con Link. Además mira cómo has venido, tu cabello está empapado.

\- No te preocupes, por suerte nadie me vio llegar. Lo que pasa es que… Link me pidió que me quede con ellos. – dijo, ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Noah no quería separarse de ninguno de los dos. Si alguno se iba se ponía a llorar desconsolado, y es por eso que Link me preguntó si quería pasar el día con ellos. Y si me ves con el cabello así, es porque nadamos los tres juntos en un estanque del embarcadero del lago Hylia. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado. – contestó, apenada.

\- Vaya… así que pasaron el día los tres juntos. ¿Y cómo estuvo todo?

Con cuidado, la princesa cambió de ropa a su bebé y le colocó su pijama, para luego acostarlo en su cuna y que duerma tranquilo; Impa notó la pulsera que llevaba en su mano, motivo por el que se extrañó. La joven se sentó en su cama con su mentora a su lado, quien estaba interesada en escuchar todo lo que tenía que contarle.

\- Fue un día maravilloso, Impa. Nunca había visto a mi bebé tan feliz. Link le dio un precioso regalo, la pulsera con la que lo viste llegar. Después fuimos al lago Hylia y escalamos la torre para que él pueda contemplar todo el paisaje desde las alturas. Almorzamos los tres juntos, y cuando me tocó alimentar a mi pequeño, Link se mostró tan atento y preocupado, buscaba la manera de poder ayudarme en lo que necesitara. – relato, emocionada.

\- No puedo creerlo…

\- Link es un padre maravilloso, pues no sólo ama y cuida a nuestro bebé, sino que tiene conocimiento de cosas que yo, siendo su madre, no estaba enterada. Lo alentó a que gatee por primera vez, le enseñó a bucear cuando nadamos en el estanque, cosas que por miedo o falta de costumbre no permití que desarrolle, y eso para mí fue una de las cosas más valiosas. Qué irónico que se me haya preparado académicamente para tantas cosas, menos para estas que si son importantes.

La Sheikah estaba incrédula con todo lo que había escuchado, pero muy en el fondo agradecida con las Diosas que su reunión hubiera durado todo el día para que así su pupila pudiera pasar tiempo con su familia. Se sentía dichosa por la princesa, y esperaba que esto sea el inicio para que recupere lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

\- Ma alegra tanto que hayas tenido un día maravilloso, querida. Tanto tú como Link se lo merecen. Ustedes se aman, tienen un bebé. Ya acaba con todo esto, por favor. – pidió Impa, interesada.

\- Mi amor por ellos ha aumentado tanto, que ahora más que nunca debo seguir callando. Además, la nobleza de Link es invaluable, él no merece tener a su lado a una mujer como yo, quien sólo lo ha lastimado. – dijo, dolida.

\- Pero Zelda…

\- Este día fuera del palacio hizo que me olvide por completo de mi realidad, pero ahora que he regresado, debo retomar mi postura. Todo lo que viví fue hermoso, pero no diferente a los sueños que he tenido durante meses. No pienso arriesgar a los seres que más amo a las garras de Abel, además que el daño que le hice a Link es algo que nunca me lo perdonaré.

Y luego de esas palabras, la princesa se levantó y se asomó a su balcón para contemplar la Luna, que recién había salido a recibir la noche. Impa la conocía, y sabía que de espaldas a ella, mirando el cielo, estaba derramando dolorosas lágrimas, todas causadas por la desdicha de saber que su hermoso día se había desvanecido, como los hermosos sueños que tenía todas las noches en las que se veía ella misma con su amado y su bebé, los tres juntos.

Impa vio la sonrisa con la que Zelda y Noah entraron a la habitación, y definitivamente no quería que se desvanezca de forma permanente. ¿Estaba dispuesta permitir que la depresión se apodere de su pupila hasta matarla despiadadamente? ¿Acaso ella debía conformarse con los recuerdos de su corazón? Ya no iba a tolerarlo, tenía que acabar con el dolor que consumía a la princesa, pues ella juró lealtad a los reyes de cuidar y amar a su hija por sobre su propia vida, y no permitir que ninguna situación pudiera perjudicarla.

Aquella noche, el destino iba a retomar el curso por el que se había perdido…

* * *

La princesa no era la única que se sentía melancólica, pues Link, en el encierro de su hogar, se hallaba de la misma manera. Pasar tiempo con su amada y su bebé fue lo más hermoso que la vida le pudo haber otorgado, pero la frustración de saber que aquello no volvería a repetirse le carcomía el alma, lo destrozaba por dentro.

Desde el momento que vio como Zelda se despedía de él y se desvanecía llevándose a su bebé con ella, simplemente lo desgarró. Hubiera deseado tanto tomarlos a los dos y llevárselos lejos, pero con la seguridad que aquella noche dormirían juntos y protegidos entre sus brazos. Deseaba tomar a su mujer y hacerla suya hasta el cansancio, sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba por dentro y canalizarlo en amor por medio de sus caricias. Lo vivido había sido un efímero sueño, de esos tan bellos que no vuelven a repetirse nunca.

La puerta de la vivienda sonó, cosa que a Link le extrañó debido a las altas hora de la noche. Desganado, se levantó a abrirla y se encontró con la persona que menos se esperó ver en ese momento.

\- Impa…

\- Buenas noches. He venido a hablar contigo. – dijo, sin perder nada de tiempo.

\- ¿A hablar? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Noah o Zelda…?

\- Noah está bien, llegó muy feliz del paseo que tuvo junto contigo y Zelda… pero la que está mal es ella.

Su corazón fue atravesado por una dolorosa puñalada al escuchar que su amada no estaba bien. La ansiedad empezó a dominarlo hasta el punto de robarle la respiración.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Zelda? ¿Está enferma? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? – preguntó, alarmado.

\- Así es, ella está enferma… pero de dolor, de desamor. – respondió al Sheikah, conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Qué…

\- Es momento que sepas toda la verdad, Link… del gran sacrificio que Zelda hizo por amor… por amor a ti.

Ya nada ni nadie iban a silenciarla, esta vez iba a salvar la vida de su querida princesa.

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

_Me disculpo por la gran demora, pero no por eso piensen que he abandonado esta historia, mucho menos si ya falta poco para que llegue a su final. Sí, chicos, ya quedan pocos capítulos para que esta trama culmine._

_Como dije en el capítulo pasado, esta parte que se venía iba a ser adorable, pues con su amor y gracias, Noah logró enlazar aún más el corazón de sus padres, motivo por el que ahora estos sienten que la separación es más dolorosa que antes… aunque, con lo que va a hacer Impa, las cosas pueden tomar otro rumbo. Tendrán que esperar a ver qué pasa, jeje_

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y haré lo posible para que el siguiente no tarde mucho._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Volver a vivir

**Capítulo 15: Volver a vivir**

Impa entró a la casa, sin siquiera esperar a que Link la invite a pasar, pues este se encontraba tan impactado con lo que acababa de escuchar que no pudo pronunciar palabra, mientras su corazón latía con prisa. El joven se dio la vuelta con la intención de corroborar lo que se había enterado, provocando que la Sheikah comience a hablar.

\- Comprendo que estés impactado con mi poco tacto para hablarte… pero lo que digo es cierto. – dijo, seria.

\- No puede ser cierto… Impa, con todo respeto, no tiene derecho de venir a perturbarme. – reclamó Link.

\- ¿A perturbarte? ¿Acaso crees que perdería el tiempo en algo como eso? Parece que no me conocieras. Link, Zelda no ha dejado de amarte, y si en el pasado te alejó de su vida fue por amor a ti, para protegerte.

Link no daba cabida a lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo un maravilloso y perturbador sueño, pues por un lado, su princesa lo amaba como lo deseaba, pero por otra parte, temía que le esté mintiendo, que use su corazón para después desecharlo, como lo había hecho en el pasado.

\- ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? Si con su sentencia terminó por destruirme, por desbaratar todo lo que yo soñaba vivir con ella. Desde el día que me separó de su lado estoy muerto en vida, y si aún sigo en pie es por mi hijo, lo único honesto y maravilloso que nació de mi amor por Zelda, pues por su parte sólo hubo burla. – sentenció el guerrero, mostrándose herido.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE DIGAS ESO! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¿Acaso crees conocer a Zelda mejor que yo? No tienes idea el infierno que ha vivido. Le tocó separarse de quien amaba en contra de su voluntad, descubrir que iba a ser madre sola, en medio de una sociedad dura e implacable, sin un hombre que la protegiera, que la respetara y la honrara; porque eso sí, para hacerte con ella y embarazarla no tuviste ningún problema, ¿no? – reclamó Impa, enfurecida.

\- ¡Se equivoca! Mis intenciones con ella eran serias, incluso deseaba pedirle matrimonio, sin importarme la oposición del maldito consejo. La amé y la sigo amando, y todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue por voluntad y decisión de los dos, nunca la forcé a nada, todo fue por amor. Reconozco que fue una irresponsabilidad, sobre todo mía, de no haber medido las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pero de haberme enterado que ella estaba embarazada desde el inicio, sin ninguna dura hubiera dado la cara por ella, me hubiera enfrentado a lo que sea con tal de darle el sitio que se merecía, el de una dama, el de la madre de mi hijo y de mi esposa. No puedo hacer nada para borrar el pasado, pues Noah ya está aquí y es lo más hermoso que tengo, ya que al perderla a ella, me quedé totalmente vacío. – expresó el joven, dolido a más no poder.

\- No la has perdido aun… pero si lo harás sino la salvas del calvario al que Abel la ha sometido. Él es el culpable de que ustedes se hayan separado.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre, una sensación perturbadora e incómoda molestó al joven, quien se preguntó qué podría tener que ver el Ministro en la decisión de Zelda de haber finalizado su relación.

\- Cuando Abel descubrió que Zelda estaba contigo, la obligó a que te dejara, amenazándola que si no lo hacía, iba a torturarte hasta matarte. Por ese motivo, ella se vio obligada a tomar la dolorosa decisión de alejarte, usando duras palabras para que te decepciones de ella, pues prefería tu odio y resentimiento antes que llorar en el lecho de tu muerte, cosa que nunca iba a soportar. Yo estuve con ella la noche de ese terrible día, por lo que puedo darte fe de que lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, a punto de no poder ni levantarse del suelo por lo destruida que se sentía.

El guerrero se sintió destrozado al escuchar el testimonio de Impa, mas prefería no decir nada al respecto, pues sabía que esta no había terminado de hablar.

\- Semanas después se enteró que estaba embarazada, cosa que la aterró enormemente por motivos que no debo describirte, pues el consejo, por mantener las apariencias, hubiera sido capaz de todo lo más ruin y bajo. A pesar de eso, ella fue valiente y responsable de sus actos, así que decidió tener a Noah sin que nadie lo supiera, quien se convirtió en su vida entera y en su luz en medio de las tinieblas. Sin embargo, no por eso deja de sufrir por tu ausencia, pues todas las noches, aunque no me lo diga, sé que ella llora mencionando tu nombre, la he escuchado varias veces sin que se dé cuenta, y por más que le he insistido que te diga la verdad, no quiere arriesgarlos ni a ti ni a su hijo, pues ahora debe velar por su seguridad, enmascarándolo como un huérfano al que adoptó por compasión. – reveló Impa, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- No… – expresó Link, incrédulo y dolido.

\- Link, si he venido a buscarte, es para que salves a Zelda. Ella está enferma, deprimida y desconsolada por no tenerte a su lado. Añora estar contigo, formar un hogar junto con su bebé y no separarse nunca, cosa que cree imposible por miedo a que Abel te lastime. Link, te lo suplico, perdónala y lucha por ella, rescátala de las manos de ese infame, protégela como en el pasado lo hiciste, y devuelve la felicidad que sólo contigo pude visualizar en su hermosa, pero fría mirada. Sólo tú puedes devolverle la vida. Te pido que luches y reclames la familia que por derecho te pertenece, pues no olvides que ella y tú están unidos por el destino.

Sin poder soportarlo más, los ojos de Link se desbordaron en lágrimas, mientras su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se sintió un miserable por no haber visto más allá de su dolor, de creer que sólo él estaba sufriendo, mientras su amaba estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno, en el que su bebé estaba involucrado. La tristeza lo invadía, mas segundos después la ira se desbordó de su alma, deseando fulminar al causante de su desdicha. Inmediatamente, el joven tomó sus armas y se dispuso a salir de la casa, pero Impa detuvo sus pasos al descubrir sus intenciones.

\- ¡No, Link! Por favor, no hagas una locura. – pidió, asustada.

\- Quiero ponerme frente a él y que en mi cara me diga que quiere matarme… y responderle mientras lo atravieso con la espada. – dijo, irascible.

\- Pero debes pensar las cosas con calma. Si llegas de esta manera, se armará una masacre, y Zelda y Noah podrían salir lastimados, pues el ejército entero se pondría en tu contra. Apoyo que le des a Abel su merecido… pero usando la cabeza.

Frustrado, el joven lanzó el arma, pero reconoció que Impa tenía razón; debía pensar en una estrategia en la que nadie, sobre todo sus seres amados, salgan perjudicados, pues el único objetivo era el miserable de Abel.

\- Está bien… pero desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar con Zelda. – decretó, seguro.

\- Yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, pues su vida ha estado marcada por la soledad, el silencio y la tristeza. Créeme, sólo la he visto sonreír en dos ocasiones, cuando sus padres vivían y cuando estabas con ella, y ahora, su encanto se desvaneció, pues ni siquiera puede disfrutar a su bebé en paz.

Ya más tranquilo, Link se acercó a Impa para abrazarla, acto que fue correspondido por ella. A pesar de lo doloroso que se había enterado, se sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que Zelda no había dejarlo de amarlo, y que incluso añoraba formar una familia junto a él.

Con eso, ya nada lo detenía en sus aspiraciones…

* * *

La madrugada aún seguía en su curso, aunque faltando pocas horas para que el amanecer hiciera acto de presencia. A esas tempranas horas, la princesa no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa que estaba empezando a convertirse en algo rutinario debido a todos los pensamientos que la invadían, los cuales se resumían en un sólo nombre, en un sólo hombre… en un sólo amor.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel hermoso paseo en el lago Hylia, donde pudo vivir una de las ilusiones más grandes que tenía, la que le permitía seguir en pie con el sólo hecho de imaginarla; sentir que tenía una familia con su amado, donde su hijo era el centro de sus vidas.

La joven se sentía devastada, pues por momentos su corazón se llenaba de impotencia y dolor al saber que todo lo vivido había sido efímero, de que nunca podría ser feliz como la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad, que irónicamente añoraban los lujos y riquezas que la rodeaban, lo cual no era más que un mortífero y asfixiante espejismo revestido de oro.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero se obligó a calmarse por miedo a despertar a su bebé, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna, con una inocente sonrisa en su pequeña boca y viviendo en su acogedora burbuja. Zelda lo miraba encantada, deseando que por siempre se mantenga en ese estado, que nada lo perturbe y mucho menos si era por su causa. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida con tal de que siempre sea feliz.

Dispuesta a despejar su consternada mente, la joven se levantó y se dirigió a tomar un baño, dejando la puerta semi abierta por si su bebé la necesitaba. Pasada media hora, terminó con su actividad, salió de la bañera, se enredó una toalla en el cuerpo y se retiró del cuarto para ir a su closet a escoger su ropa… y fue en ese momento, que se quedó completamente impactada.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Frente a sus ojos, estaba Link acariciando la frente de Noah, quien se relajó aún más con los suaves roces. El joven alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amada, quien estaba totalmente impactada por su presencia, sin embargo, él se mostraba calmado, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo al ver que no había ropa que la cubriera.

\- Buenos días, Zelda… es algo temprano, ¿cómo así despierta?

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó, impactada.

\- Bueno, vine a visitar a Noah, aunque no imaginé que me darías tal… recibimiento.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, provocando que sin querer la parte superior de la toalla se le deslice y muestre sus pechos desnudos. Inmediatamente se cubrió, avergonzada, mucho más cuando vio que Link se aproximaba a ella con una mirada intensa y penetrante, escondiendo misteriosas intensiones.

\- ¿Por qué te cubres? No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya nos hemos visto, nos hemos tocado… nos conocemos. – dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

El joven empezó a rozar con su dedo el camino del cuello y del hombro derecho de la princesa, causando que ella se estremezca con la exquisitez del tocamiento, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Las cosas empezaron a sobrepasarse cuando el guerrero tocó el borde de uno de sus pechos, y aunque aquello le fascinó, Zelda decidió recuperar el juicio y abofetear a Link con fuerza, provocando que él lance una carcajada, sin inmutarse por el golpe.

\- No me dolió en lo absoluto, pues cada toque que me das es una placentera caricia. – dijo el joven, descarado.

\- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo! No es correcto que estés aquí, alguien puede descubrirte y nos meteremos en un problema. Eres un irrespetuoso. – reclamó, enfurecida.

\- ¿Irrespetuoso? ¿Estás diciendo que no te respeto? – preguntó Link.

\- No… no lo estás haciendo.

Sin nada que decir, Link tomó en brazos a la princesa y la acostó en la cama, provocando que esta lance un grito de susto. Segundos después, se acostó encima de ella, observando que se encontraba sumamente espantada, pero al mismo tiempo percibía su encanto de poder tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te respete? Pues recuerdo que cuando estábamos en esta cama me rogabas que no te respetara. Me pedias con urgencia y seducción que te haga mía sin pensar en nada, que me apodere de ti con mis besos y caricias… que me olvide que eras una dama. ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo, susurrándole al oído.

\- Yo…

El joven se apoderó del cuello de la princesa sin pedir permiso, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, disfrutando gustosamente de la apetecible zona de la joven. Al inicio, esta trató de separarlo, mas su empeño fue en vano al dejarse llevar por las embriagantes sensaciones que su amado le estaba causando, las cuales extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Déjame… – pidió, nerviosa.

\- Sabes que nunca haría nada que no quisieras, y aunque te esfuerces por disimularlo, tu piel me dice lo contrario. Sólo mira cómo te has erizado por un diminuto acto. – dijo, arrogante.

\- Noah está dormido…

\- Y seguirá dormido, pues aun no es su hora de levantarse. ¿En serio no quieres? ¿No me deseas?

\- Yo… No… no lo deseo. Yo dejé de amarte hace mucho tiempo. No quiero nada contigo. – expresó, tratando de mostrarse seria.

El guerrero empezó a rozar el cuerpo de la joven, causando que esta tiemble terriblemente al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, deseando que su amado la tome y le haga el amor como antes, dulce, fuerte y apasionado.

\- ¿Aun insistes en que no lo deseas? ¿Qué no me amas? Te conozco tanto que sé dónde y cómo tocarte; te conozco tanto, que sé que en tu vientre tienes ese pequeño lunar que sólo yo he visto, con el que enloquecías cada vez que lo besaba, o algo mucho más allá de eso…

El joven detuvo sus palabras momentáneamente, pues retiró la toalla de la princesa para encontrarse con aquel lunar, el cual beso y lamió con apasionamiento y frenesí. El temblor de la dama fue en aumento, e incluso acompañado por ahogados gemidos de encantamiento, los cuales demostraban que su cuerpo no soportaría más tal descarga de placeres que sólo su hombre era capaz de darle.

\- Te conozco tanto, Zelda… que sé que aún me amas como yo a ti.

Luego de su declaración de amor, Link volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de su amada, quien se quedó completamente impactada y frustrada con el deseo en el alma, con el hambre de que su amado la tome sin contemplación alguna.

\- Tranquila, ya no volveré a molestarte, princesa… pues la próxima vez serás tú quien venga a buscarme. – decretó, orgulloso y altanero.

\- Y… y… ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó, molesta.

\- Porque mi cuerpo y el tuyo se desean, se necesitan… ya sabes dónde estoy, que vivo solo… que nadie va a molestarnos.

Y terminando su frase, el joven le robó un apasionado beso a su amada, rozando descaradamente su lengua con la de ella y llevándola al completo éxtasis, lo cual se demostró en el sonoro gemido que esta lanzó. Segundos después, Link se retiró por el balcón, dejando a la princesa casi sin aliento y con el deseo a flor de piel… deseando volver a ser mujer.

* * *

Un par de días más pasaron luego de aquel encuentro entre Link y Zelda, en donde la regente creyó que su voluntad flaquearía y terminaría cediendo a los seductores juegos del guerrero, que caería en las redes del inmenso amor y deseo que sentía por él. Si antes había tenido problemas para dormir debido su tristeza, ahora esta, mezclada con sus intensas sensaciones, le había quitado por completo el sueño. ¿Acaso podría seguir soportando estar alejada del hombre que amaba? ¿Podría vivir únicamente como madre, olvidando que era una mujer deseosa de sentirse como tal? De un segundo a otro, empezó a sentirse de una manera distinta, como si todas las espinas que se hallaban enterradas en su corazón empezaban a doler menos, a caerse una a una y destrozarse en miles de pedazos. Sintió un impulso de seguir lo que su mente, cuerpo y alma le pedían, y esta vez no podía detenerlos. Su fuerza de voluntad se había ido al demonio.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que el ocaso llegara a su fin, motivo por el que la hora de dormir de Noah estaba cercana. En ese momento, el bebé se encontraba con ella en los jardines del palacio, y como Link se lo había sugerido, lo dejó gatear en el suelo a su antojo, sin preocuparse por la suciedad o cosas sin importancia. Segundos después se acercó hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos, por lo que el bebé se sorprendió al ver que su mamá interrumpió su distracción.

\- Mi amor, el paseo ha terminado. Debo bañarte, darte tu leche y hacerte dormir. Hoy estarás con Impa, pues mami tiene que salir. Prometo no tardarme, ¿está bien?

Noah no entendía del todo las palabras de su madre, pero comprendía perfectamente que lo que iba a hacer era algo muy bueno, motivo por el que sonrió hasta más no poder, mientras se abrazaba al rosto de ella.

\- Al parecer me has descubierto, mi amor. Entonces, no tienes nada que preocuparte por si me tardo.

La princesa le dio un beso a su bebé al ver que este la apoyaba, para después llevarlo a su habitación a prepararlo, y luego donde Impa, a quien no sabía qué excusa le iba a poner por su misteriosa salida.

* * *

Desde hace varios minutos, la princesa estaba frente a la puerta de Impa, dudosa de tocarla. ¿Qué excusa iba a darle de su salida nocturna? Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Aún seguía con la mano suspendida en el aire, intentando tocar, sin embargo, cuando se había animado a hacerlo, la Sheikah apareció frente a ella.

\- Zelda, querida… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – cuestionó con sorpresa.

\- Sentí tu aura y la del bebé. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Bueno, yo…

Zelda se quedó muda, guardando todas las palabras que pensaba decir. Al percibir los nervios de su madre, Noah estiró sus bracitos hacia Impa para que lo cargue, indicándole así que por algún motivo en especial deseaba estar con ella. La Sheikah lo tomó en sus brazos, intrigada por su comportamiento, pero sobre todo por las acciones de la princesa.

\- Impa… tengo que salir. ¿Puedes cuidar de Noah? – preguntó, nerviosa.

\- Claro, pero… ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que resolver un asunto, después te contaré.

\- Está bien, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.

\- Así será… y gracias.

La princesa abrazó a su mentora con cariño, sintiéndose agradecida por su apoyo y sin siquiera hacer preguntas. Después se acercó a su bebé para besarlo y despedirse de él.

\- Mami regresará pronto, mi amor. Pórtate bien con Impa, ¿sí?

Zelda juntó su frente con la de su bebé, provocando que este se acerque a ella y le dé un pequeño pico, cosa que conmovió y encantó a la princesa. Luego de la despedida, la joven se retiró, siendo observada por Impa.

\- Ve por tu felicidad… mi valiente Zelda. – se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo muy bien a donde iba su pupila.

Impa detuvo sus palabras al escuchar la pequeña risa de Noah, motivo por el que lo puso frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle.

\- ¿Tan tarde y no tienes sueño? Bueno, si las cosas son así, creo que vas a tener tiempo y energías para un cuento. Tengo una historia que podría gustarte, se trata de una princesa que se sentía muy triste porque sus padres la habían comprometido con un príncipe que no conocía, sin saber que luego se convertiría en el amor de su vida. Te narraré las parte más divertidas e inocentes, pues algunas no son aptas para bebés como tú.

Impa entró a su habitación con Noah, quien se sentía emocionado con la historia que estaban a punto de contarle.

* * *

El sonido del agua corriendo había invadido toda la habitación, en compañía del relajante vapor de agua. Link se encontraba tomando un baño después de un largo día de entrenamiento, más pesado y cansado de los que tenía habitualmente, pues el número de sus estudiantes había aumentado con el paso de los días. Al menos, eso le ayudaba a estar despejado de sus penas, de no pensar en todo lo relacionado a su amada princesa.

Una vez listo, salió de la bañera y se enrolló una toalla en la cadera, mientras algunas gotas resbalaban por su fortalecido torso, las cuales no se molestó en secar. Sólo quería acostarse en su cama y dormirse de una buena vez, sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Ya se disponía a acercarse a su lecho, cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría; se dio la vuelta y se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

\- Link…

\- ¿Zelda? ¿Pero qué…?

El joven no pudo seguir expresando su sorpresa, pues la princesa se acercó a él para besarlo intensamente, apasionada y con inmenso frenesí. La fuerza del roce causó que ambos cayeran encima de la cama, y fue ahí que Link se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, creyendo que se trataba de un maravilloso sueño.

Sin decir ni una palabra por miedo a romper con el encantamiento, el joven se entregó a los besos de su amada, quien ya le había sacado la tela que lo cubría para besar su cuerpo por medio de lamidos y mordidas, extasiada de volver a saborear el embriagante néctar de la piel de su amado, del hombre que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, a quien extrañaba ferozmente. Desesperado, Link empezó a desnudar a la princesa, lanzando por el suelo su elegante y delicado vestido, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que él para disfrutarla como una fiera hambrienta ante su vulnerable presa, maravillado por el inmenso placer que lo estaba recorriendo.

Sus bocas se enlazaron en dulces y apasionados besos, rozando sus lenguas con sed de sentirse, con deseo de invadirse, mientras sus manos se recorrían de cuerpo entero con suma ansiedad, buscando las zonas en donde sabían podían enloquecerse. No tardaron mucho en encontrar aquellos puntos en donde las caricias amaban resguardarse, provocando que los gemidos y placenteros movimientos se hicieran presentes, haciendo que la pareja aumente su ímpetu en brindase el gozo que les había sido negado, el que les estaba devolviendo el aliento y la vida.

Segundos después, el meneo de la cama se hizo más fuerte, demostrando que la unión había vuelto a consumarse. La dama se movía con fuerza y ansiedad encima del cuerpo de su amado, hundiéndose por completo a él para llevarlo consigo en el camino de la dicha. El guerrero estaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer ante el placer que lo gobernaba, ante el aroma y tacto de los pechos que estaba devorando, o ante los tocamientos que su amada tenía en sus zonas más sensibles. Alucinaba con el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el de él, encantándose con la sensual vista que le brindaba, la que tanto extrañó.

Segundos después, el clímax hizo su letal aparición, estremeciendo sus cuerpos hasta detenerles el corazón, causando que inmensos temblores los llevara al borde del abismo del placer, para que al final, terminen totalmente satisfechos y encantados, llenos de la esencia del uno y del otro.

Agotada, la joven cayó encima del cuerpo de su amado, quien la abrazó fuerte mientras el resquicio del placer aún seguía latiendo en su interior. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la princesa se animó a hablar, sin saber muy bien qué palabras iba a usar.

\- Link…

\- Zelda, yo…

\- Por favor, perdóname…

El guerrero sintió como lágrimas empezaron a caer encima de su pecho, lo cual provocó que tome el rostro de su amada para calmarla, sin embargo, eso no impidió que la regente quiera hablar.

\- No llores, no tienes nada que…

\- No, Link, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, lo mereces. Por favor, te pido que me perdones por todo el dolor que te he causado, por haberte alejado de mi lado y hacerte pensar que no te amaba… Yo nunca he dejado de amarte… he vivido un verdadero inferno sin ti… – expresó, hablando con dificultad debido al llanto.

Zelda siguió llorando desconsolada, sin poder continuar con sus palabras. Segundos después, el llanto fue detenido debido a que Link la calló besándola en los labios, cosa que ella correspondió al instante. No había mayor consuelo que ser amada y consentida por su hombre.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, mi amor, más bien perdóname a mí por haber sido tan ciego, tan indiferente a tu dolor. – dijo el joven.

\- Link…

\- Impa me confesó todo hace varios días…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Lo sé todo… sé que el bastardo de Abel fue el responsable de separarnos. Te obligó a que me dejaras. Haz sido muy valiente, Zelda, por todo lo que has soportado, por haber asumido tu embarazo sola y haber tenido a nuestro bebé en medio de la adversidad, protegiendo y amándolo por sobre todo. Lo que yo he pasado no tiene comparación a tu sufrimiento, he sido un cobarde y egoísta. – expresó, apenado e impotente.

\- No digas eso, por favor… sólo hemos sido víctimas de ese maldito. – dijo la princesa.

\- Pero sus bajezas terminaron, pues ahora pagará con sangre todo lo que nos ha hecho.

\- No quiero que te lastime… ni a ti ni a Noah.

\- Nada de eso ocurrirá, pues los tengo a ti y a Noah conmigo… mi familia es mi fortaleza.

\- ¿Familia? – preguntó, sorprendida.

El joven sólo sonrió ante la pregunta de su amada, pues la manera en la que iba a responderle no necesitaba de palabras. Al lado de la cama se encontraba el velador, en cuyo interior se resguardaba un tesoro sumamente invaluable para él, el cual sacó y lo puso frente a la princesa. La dama quedó enmudecida observando dicho objeto, descubriendo que se trataba de una caja aterciopelada con un anillo solitario en su interior.

\- El día que nos separamos… iba a pedirte que nos casáramos, a pesar que no teníamos mucho tiempo de estar juntos, y a pesar de no tener nada que ofrecerte… simplemente quise hacerlo porque te amo y para demostrarte que mis intenciones contigo eran serias. Deseo con toda mi alma que te cases conmigo. – dijo el guerrero, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Link…

\- Zelda… quiero… quiero que seas mi esposa a la llegada del amanecer. Ya no puedo seguir esperando, no quiero seguir separado de ti y de nuestro bebé… casémonos y enfrentemos al consejo de una buena vez, demostrémosle que sus absurdas leyes no pudieron separarnos, que al contrario, lograron unirnos más que nunca, pues nuestras almas están enlazadas desde el inicio de los tiempo… y nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

El rostro de la dama estaba completamente tomado por las lágrimas, mientras tomaba con fuerza las manos de su amado, tratando de controlar su cuerpo invadido por un sin número de temblores. No lo iba a negar, estaba aterrada con lo que podía pasar por tan apresurada acción, temía decepcionar a muchos y no poder remedirlo nunca. Sin embargo, la pura mirada de su compañero le hizo tomar valor, de seguir con lo que su alma y corazón le dictaban, pues con eso, podría seguir en el camino correcto.

\- Acepto…

Después de mucho tiempo, había decidido volver a vivir…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

_Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien. MIL MIL MIIIIIIIIIL DISCULPAS, EN SERIO. Sé que me demoré meses en actualizar esta historia, pero con tanto trabajo, estar enferma, y dedicarme a mí otra historia, no pude organizarme en mi tiempo. No es que no le doy prioridad a esta historia, sino que por ser un remake (la primera versión la publiqué en el 2014), he tenido que mejorarla y hasta restructurarla, cosa que no se hace con una historia que es nueva. Prometo hacer lo posible para no volverme a demorar tanto._

_Bueno, en referencia a la historia… por fin Link sabe la verdad, y ante eso tomó la decisión de recuperar a su amada, primero seduciéndola y luego incitándola a que lo busque, cosa que resultó en una reconciliaron intensa y apasionada, que espero de verdad les haya gustado. Sin embargo, creo que lo más impactante ha sido el final, pues Link le propuso matrimonio inmediato a su princesa y esta aceptó, decidiendo así estar juntos para siempre, y enfrentarse a quien sea con tal de defensor su amor y su familia. En el próximo capítulo podrán leer el proceso de su secreta y clandestina unión… con sus respectivas consecuencias._

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y ojalá no volverme a demorar tanto. Y sobre la siguiente parte de "Pasión entre las sombras", llegará en la próxima semana._

_¡Saluditos! ^^_


End file.
